The Midgard Serpent
by Rage Addiction
Summary: While running away from the Rock Nin, a young Kabuto came across the powerful and advance vessel, Daedalus. Using it's Asgard Repository to his advantage, Kabuto works on killing the people who tried to harm his mother. (Heavy Elements of Stargate.)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything in this story._

In the dead of night, a young boy wearing a Rock Nin Genin uniform was running. He had ash grey hair, yet had black eyebrows, hinting to a fact that his hair might not have always been grey. On his back he carried a larger person, who also wore a similar Rock Nin uniform.

Kabuto ran as fast as he could, with his bloodied hands behind him, holding the person steady. He just…kept running. With a horrified look on his face, but he still ran. There was no one behind him, but he ran with such fear and confusion, it seemed like the world was chasing him.

The young boy, only about fourteen continued to run. With no destination in mind, he just wanted to go. After a few minutes he stopped and panted, as he slowly put the person on his back on the ground. It was a woman with long light brown hair and squinted eyes, with blood coming from her mouth.

"D-don't worry…" Kabuto muttered, as his hands were engulfed in a bright green glow and put his hands on her stomach.

"W…why…are you…doing this?" Nonō asked unsure, as she laid on the ground.

"Sh…it's alright. Don't…don't speak." Kabuto said forcefully, as he continued to seal her wound. He didn't want to hear any more of her saying she couldn't recognize him.

After a few seconds, the green light surrounding his hands dissipated. Kabuto reached down and picked up the woman and put him on his back, before he started running again, trying to get as far away from Iwa as he could.

"…Why are you…helping me? Who are you?" Nonō asked, causing Kabuto to close his eyes, but continued to run. It stung to hear his mother say that.

Unfortunately with his eyes closed, Kabuto missed the decent sized hole in the ground, causing him and an injured Nonō to fall in. The two tumbled along the rock and dirt covered inclined wall, before Kabuto landed on top of the injured woman.

He quickly got off of Nonō and check up on her. Kabuto frowned when he noticed she was unconscious. He looked around frantically, before his eyes went wide. He saw a large grey-silver entrance that was almost thirty meters wide and ten meters high. He noticed the entrance had some form of…energy field.

Kabuto didn't really care what it was, as he picked Nonō up with his remaining strength and trekked forward. The teen walked through the energy field without much difficulty and walked deeper into the dark entrance.

As soon as he walked into the area, dozens of lights illuminated along a straight line, revealing the entrance was actually a Hangar. Not that Kabuto knew, as he looked for something to help his mother. He passed several F-302s, before he found a normal sized door.

Kabuto walked up to the door, before it opened automatically. ' _Someone must be here…'_ He thought, before he looked down the hallways. "..Um…S…Someone! Anyone! I need help!" Kabuto announced, as he held Nonō. "Help! I need help!" He yelled, before he glared around. "…I…need help…" He muttered to himself.

The grey haired teen looked around. Before he tried to explore the 'facility' he was in. After a few minutes of frantically looking around, he was able to come across an infirmary. Kabuto quickly placed the unconscious Nonō on a hospital bed.

He moved around the infirmary and found and assortment of medications. For the next hour Kabuto used an assortment of Medical Jutsus, various medications and medical equipment to get Nonō's condition stabilized.

"T-thank God…" Kabuto muttered, as he leaned forward and rested his head on the woman's shoulder. ' _I…I won't let you die, mother. Y-you'll live…and…and hopefully remember me.'_ He thought, before he leaned back.

Kabuto reached forward and picked up a scalpel, before he got out of his seat and looked around the infirmary. He shakenly moved around, but had a determined look on his face. He would not let anyone get into the room. He would protect Nonō with his life.

He knew it was fruitless though. He only had about Chuunin level combat expertise. He mostly specialized in medical jutsu, and had a moderate understanding in Tai-jutsu. If someone Chuunin or higher wanted to get into the room, they would. But he would die trying though.

Kabuto walked towards the entrance of the infirmary, before he slowly opened the door. He slowly walked out of the infirmary and looked around the grey-silver hallway. Kabuto closed his eyes and expanded his sensory ability.

After almost half a minute, Kabuto opened his eyes and reached up, before he took off his 'Iwa' headband. "…There's no one here…" He muttered, before he looked around confused. "Then how did the doors open?" He asked himself.

He looked at the infirmary's door and nodded to himself. He would discover the secrets of this place and use them to help his mother. Kabuto walked through the 'facility'. He passed and thoroughly checked dozens of room. All of them seemed to be the quarters for the people who lived there. He passed a cafeteria-like area. He found several armories that had were filled with unique looking serpent 'S' shaped weapons, staff-like weapons, and weird uniforms.

Kabuto continued forward, before he walked into a unique looking room. There were two curved silver-white consoles that seemed to take up half of the room's space. He took a few shaky nervous steps forward and looked at the consoles. He noticed that they were inscribed with the absolutely foreign language.

The teen noticed several white crystal-like objects, before he reached forward and grabbed it. A high-pitched grinding sound echoed, causing the grey haired teen to stumble and fall back. The room darkened for a second, before it was illuminated by a bright blue light, with a large holographic screen composed of the foreign language formed.

"…W-what is this?" Kabuto muttered.

" _It is everything the Asgard had and knew."_ An echoey male voice informed.

Kabuto nervously looked around, before he looked up. Standing in front of him was a holographic from of a humanoid creature. It was about one meter tall, greyish skin, small skinny limbs, a large head and black eyes.

The teen nervously stood up and looked down at the short skinny being. "W-who are you?" Kabuto asked.

The holographic creature slowly blinked, as it looked up at the teen. " _I am Thor."_ It replied.

"Thor? What are you?" Kabuto asked, with more confidence.

" _I am Thor. The Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet…How may I be of assistance?"_ The holographic Thor replied.

"…What's the Asgard?" Kabuto asked.

The hologram looked slightly confused, not sure how to answer. Assuming if one was trying to access the Asgard Compute Core, they should know what an Asgard was. " _…We are a friend to all…protector of all…The Asgard are an advance race."_ Thor replied. It didn't want to sound arrogant, but it was relatively close to the truth. Their intelligence was only rivaled by the Ancients, Nox, Furlings and The Ori.

Kabuto glanced down, while the hologram stared at him curiously. ' _Someone...someone had to have planned it. I would never hurt my mother…and she would never hurt me. Something must've been behind this…orchestrating everything.'_ He thought with narrowed eyes and a scowl. ' _I will find the people who did this…and I will make them pay.'_ He thought, before he looked at the Asgard hologram. "…Thor…can you teach me?" He asked.

The Asgard hologram tilted his head. " _That is what I was programed to do. Any human on this vessel that requires knowledge of the Asgard, is welcome to it…What would you like me to help you with?"_ Thor asked.

Kabuto folded up his right arm, and rested his left elbow on it, and then rested his chin in the palm of his left hand. "Tell me...everything." He said seriously.

Outside of the area Kabuto was in and inside a large enclosed cavern, as a relatively large ship. It was silver-grey in color. It was about two hundred and twenty five meters long, ninety-five meters wide at the wings and seventy-five meters high. On the side of the ship was a word imprinted on the vessel, with the small inscription of 'Daedalus' on the hull.

 **Six Months later-in a Misty Forest**

A young boy, about nine years old walked through the forest with a melancholic look on his face. He had pale skin, vivid green eyes, and shoulder-length white hair which he wore divided down the middle on his head. He also seemed to have two scarlet dots on his forehead.

Kimimaro stopped at a river, before he turned and looked at a flower. He took several steps towards it, before he knelt down. "Why are you blooming here?" He asked, before he narrowed his eyes. "Why won't you answer me? It's not like anyone else will see us here?!" He asked angrily, as he held up a bone dagger.

"It's strange…" A male voice commented. "…Yelling at a flower…though I suppose a form of traumatic experiences could lead you to seek comfort even in the most basic forms of biological life." He finished.

Kimimaro quickly turned around and saw a teen, almost twice his age. He had tousled grey hair and wore shaded glasses. Kabuto looked at the young Kaguya with a raised eyebrow. Kimimaro looked at Kabuto in surprise, not really sure how to react.

"I see…" Kabuto muttered. "…And what is an adorable child, such as yourself, doing in such a dangerous warzone?" He asked, referring to the blood-purges that were going on at that very moment.

"I…don't know." Kimimaro said unsure, as his bone dagger dissipated. He had no idea what he was doing. He had no purpose. He was raised when he was young to use his abilities for his clan, now it was gone. Who was he supposed to fight for? What was he supposed to do?

"Hmm…I'll keep this brief then. I don't want us to be seen by the purists out there. When I look at you, all I see is wasted energy." Kabuto said bluntly, causing Kimimaro to look a bit hurt. "Wasted energy in need of purpose, in need of direction…but life ahead will only get harder if you lack that. I'm offering you something that you lack…purpose, direction, acknowledgment…but what I give you will only carry you so far." He informed, before he turned around and took a step forward. "It is up to you to take the first step." He said.

Kimimaro glanced down, before he looked at the flower. He looked up at the mysterious teen and quickly walked towards him. As soon as Kimimaro reached Kabuto, the duo vanished in a bright flash of white light, after a minute Orochimaru walked out of the foliage with a slight confused look on his face.

In the bridge of the Daedalus a bright light formed, before it dimmed, revealing a fourteen year old Kabuto and a nine year old Kimimaro.

"W-what's going on?" Kimimaro asked, before he looked at the teen. "What do I call you?" He questioned

"My name's Kabuto." The teen replied.

Kimimaro nodded. "…Of course, Kabuto-sama." He said. Kabuto didn't really care what the kid called him. "Um…what do you need me for?" He asked.

"A few things, three actually." Kabuto replied, as he glanced around the derelict ship. "Well, I'm kinda lonely. And I want someone to talk to. I myself am not much of a fighter and…I want to run a few experiments." He informed.

"I see. You wish to experiment on me." Kimimaro said, before he nodded. "You can do whatever you please, Kabuto-sama." He informed with a slight bow of his head.

"Right." Kabuto said dryly, as he looked forward. The door to the bridge opened up, before a deep humming echoed. From the door a robot with a powerful propulsion system hovered a few feet above the ground. The robot had three appendages. One which is fitted with a buzz saw and one fitted with a rudimentary flame thrower. It also had three optical sensors fitted on top of its spherical chasse.

The young Kimimaro moved in front of Kabuto, as he brandished a bone dagger. "It's fine." Kabuto said withholding his sarcasm. "The Mister Handies are our friends." The grey haired teen stated.

"Mister Handy?" Kimimaro asked unsure.

"They're robots I made. They help run maintenance on this ship…" Kabuto informed with a sigh. In the past six months he's learned or comprehended from the Asgard Repository almost…two percent of the information in the computer. He had a lot of free time and no one to talk to. Nonō was in a coma, and he really didn't want to wake her up. Knowing she might not know who he was. And he just really didn't want to hear her say that, so he was procrastinating.

To put the information he was getting from the Asgard to use. He created some robots to help repair the ship. Since there was almost no one on the ship to run maintenance on it, it was falling apart. So he created some robots to fix it up. "…just ignore them and let them do their job." He said.

Kimimaro nodded, as his bone dagger vanished. "Of course, Kabuto-sama." He said.

Kabuto walked out of the bridge of the ship, with Kimimaro quickly following. Outside of the ship and inside of the caver, the Daedalus remained motionless. Several sparks crackled off the ship, as the Mister Handies worked on it.

The two walked through the ship, while Kimimaro looked around in awe. "…Kabuto-sama, are you taking me to where you're going to experiment on me?" Kimimaro asked curiously.

"No, you're too young for the experimentation." Kabuto replied. "And you probably have the wrong idea when I say 'experimentation'. I'm going to test a few things on you, I'm not going to cut you up and take you apart…mostly." He said in a very straight forward manner.

Kimimaro looked up towards Kabuto, before he nodded. "You can do whatever you need, Kabuto-sama." He said loyally.

Kabuto didn't seem to react to that, as he led Kimimaro through the ship. He had a few things he wanted to test on someone durable enough to easily live through the experiments. Who better than one of the last Kaguya Clan Members? It also helped because Kabuto knew he himself wasn't much of a fighter yet, and Kimimaro while young, was incredibly skilled.

It was fairly easy to find Kimimaro. Despite the fact that the Daedalus was essentially underground…' _I'm getting a head of myself. How the Daedalus got here is interesting.'_ Kabuto thought. After going through the logs in the Daedalus, Kabuto was able to learn how the ship got here.

There was a prototype device built into the ship called 'The Alternate Reality Drive' instead of Daedalus having a Hyperdrive. It took the ship through different realties instead of through subspace. Someone, the former captain of the ship activated the Daedalus' Alternate Reality Drive and basically set it on a random cycle.

While the Daedalus' 'expedition' was started in space, it would stand to reason that not all realities were the same, and not all planetary bodies are in the same places as their counterparts. The Daedalus sorta warped into a large canyon. Its arrival caused the surrounding area to displace and fall on top of it. But since it had Asgard-level shields, the ship was able to survive the collapse, though the force of almost two canyon walls crippled the Alternate Reality Drive.

So the Daedalus was encased in a rock tomb, with the rock encasing around the ship's shields. Of course after a few years the backup Naquadah generator died, with the shields following. The only power the Daedalus had at the moment was the Asgard Power Core, which powered most of the Asgard systems, such as the Asgard Computer Core and the Long Ranged Asgard Sensors. This is what let him scan the entire planet and beam almost anywhere on the planet.

Kabuto stopped in front of a metal door, before it opened automatically, with Kimimaro stopping too. "This'll be where you sleep or do whatever you do on your own time. There's nothing in there. But you can decorate it however you like…there you go." He said unsure, as he let Kimimaro enter his room.

The teen turned around and walked down the hallway. Kabuto stopped at another door, before it automatically opened up, and then walked in. In the room was a woman with long light brown hair, lying on a hospital bed. Floating at the end of the hospital bed as a Mister Handy, expect it had a white paint job on its body, white and blue arms with a red border. Instead of the buzz saw/flamethrower on its arms, there were blue colored pincers.

Floating over the unconscious woman, were two spherical shaped robots. They were slightly larger than a human's head, with a large speaker on the front, with several long antennae protruding from its top and back. They had a white color scheme with a red trim, similar to the other robot.

Kabuto watched as his creations, the Mister Orderly and the Medical Eyebots monitor Nonō's condition. He sat down next to her bed, before he reached out and gripped her hand. He looked at the night stand next to the hospital bed, with had a pair of circular rimmed glasses on top.

' _When you're better, those are for you. They were always yours. And hopefully, when you wear them, you'll recognize me.'_ Kabuto thought, as he looked through his own glasses, a pair that he found on board the Daedalus.

"I'll make Danzō…and Orochimaru pay for what they did to you…" Kabuto muttered, as he looked at the unconscious Nonō. It didn't take him long to discover the plot Danzō, the Root and Orochimaru played against him and his mother. But he would make them pay.

"…I'll scatter their brain cells along this planet…" Kabuto said darkly, as he rubbed his thumb against Nonō's hand. "I promise you that." He muttered, as his shaded glasses gleaned. ' _But first…I need a stronger group.'_ He thought.

 **Two Months Later** - **Iwagakure**

From the Nin Academy, a teenage boy walked out with a scowl on his face. He was a dark skinned male with brown eyes and short curled black hair. He wore the standard Rock Nin uniform, being red colored pants, shirt and grey vest. But he was discarding the vest and tossing it.

"Such a pathetic waste of my time." He said to himself, as he glared at the academy. "And I was interested in joining this abolishment of an establishment. If I weren't so perturbed by this, I would be laughing at my own lack of foresight!" He said with gritted teeth, as he walked away.

"Thrown out because of my lack of skill in Jutsu, tossed aside because of my mediocre Chakra Reserve…Was it all for not? I proved I was leagues a head of all those moronic fools! I bested all of them. I had the actual thought of going ahead and learning everything about my opponents! I even beat the 'Precious Granddaughter' of the Tsuchikage." He ranted, as he walked away from the more populated portion of the village.

"I guess they're too focused on the strength of this barbaric place and too obsessed about being the 'strongest', to realize that a strong mind is needed to control such a force. But such a village that is too focused on the bronze instead of the brain is too stupid for me." The dark skinned teen complained, as he walked off.

"Aiden…" A male voice commented, causing the dark skinned boy to turn around and saw a young teen almost a year older than him. He had tousled ash-grey hair, black eyebrows, and dark green eyes, along with shaded glasses. "…A war orphan from the Third Shinobi War. Unknown parents, but was found by an Iwa Chuunin on patrol. Attended the Civilian Elementary school, passed at the age of six, went on to a high curriculum High-School, passed with flying colors at the age of seven. From the time you were nine to thirteen, you attended one of the best universities in the Land of Earth. For those four years, you were able to earn several degrees…a Bachelor of Science and a Master of the Arts…specifically in philosophy, religion, psychology and sociology." Kabuto listed off.

"Has an estimated IQ of almost one hundred and eighty along with eidetic memory, and went on to join the Iwa Ninja Academy. Passing every academic test in only three weeks…Quite the record you have there." Kabuto said with a smirk, as he fixed his glasses.

"If you knew anything, you would know I was passed over because of my utter lack of skill in Gen, Tai, Nin, Ken, Kin, Buki, Juin, and Fuin Jutsus, along with my almost non-existent Chakra reserve." Aiden replied with a scowl.

"That's not all, is there?" Kabuto asked.

"Most of, if not all of the people there hated me." Aiden informed.

"Oh, why was that?" Kabuto questioned with a smirk.

Aiden straightened himself up. "They were threatened by my intelligence and they were too stupid to know that's why they hated me." He informed.

"Well said. In a world filled with people such as them. Is it worth it to actually try to help them?" Kabuto asked.

Aiden looked up towards him. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Why join the Nin academy, if not for the purpose of joining Iwa's ranks. Giving the skills they ridiculed you for, to them for their use." Kabuto replied.

"…There must be a purpose for the questions you're asking me." Aiden said, before he narrowed his eyes. "…You want me to join you, don't you? Using my mind, as an asset. Why would you want me? Why would I help you?" He asked.

"You have no connection to Iwa, other than the fact that you grew up here. You hold no good or bad will towards the place, as far as I know anyways. And, you are a genius that comes by once in a generation. Sure I could kidnap and brainwash any generic Nara or Sarutobi…but they're born with greatness thrust upon them. You and I…we know what it's like to claw our way to the top, and stay up there…only for everyone else to look over us, to pass us by, for someone else." Kabuto said, before he turned around. "I believe you and I will work incredibly well together. And I believe I can give you something that'll make you see the universe in a different light." He added.

"…What's your name?" Aiden asked.

The teen turned around and put his hand out. "Kabuto…Yakushi." The grey haired teen said, using Nonō last name for his.

"I see…Aiden Price…" The dark skinned boy said, as he shook the teen's hand. "I believe you. And…if you ever want to attack Iwa, let me help." Aiden said. "I know everything there is to know about the newer generation. As a…former ally towards them, I watched them mold into Shinobi. I know everything about them. Psychiatric analyses. Medical histories. They're all housed right here. And I can give them to you." He said, as he pointed to his temple.

"Of course, we have a lot to talk about." Kabuto said, as he reached forward and put a hand on Aiden's could, and in an instant they vanished in a bright white flash.

 **One Month Later**

Kabuto was standing in one of the armories of the Daedalus. In front of him was a wooden post that was almost as tall as he was. There were two wooden poles that came out of the front of the post, reaching about chest level. There was a single post poking forward, reaching stomach level and a wooden stump, at leg level.

The young teen, was slowly and methodically attacked the wooden dummy. He wasn't using all of his strength, he wasn't doing it at a fast pace. He was doing it at a moderate pace, driving his momentum through his hits. He wasn't pouring all his strength into it. He was developing a control of himself, giving himself muscle memory, so when he fought, there was a flow to his attacks. Not just plain force and unneeded movements and wasted energy.

Kabuto turned and hit his left palm against the pole that protruded from the wood post in front of him, creating a loud clunking sound. He turned again, and sent his right hand forward and hit the protrusion from the wood post, while using his other hand to keep his guard up.

He turned again, and snapped his left arm out and hit the arm-like wooden pole with his left wrist. He took a step to the side, and with his swept that arm around the arm-like pole, before he hit his forearm towards it. He gripped the wooden 'arm' with his right hand, before he flicked his left arm around and hit the 'head' of the dummy, all the while keeping contact with the dummy, making sure he didn't let his guard down.

Without pulling back, Kabuto hooked his left hand around the dummy's right arm, and laid his right wrist on the dummy's left arm. He turned his body and struck into the dummy's 'head' with his right hand, which rested on the dummy's left arm. All the while covering his guard with his left arm, that was around the dummy's right arm at the same time.

After he struck the dummy's head, he snaked his left arm underneath the dummy's right arm, and sent a palm hit to the dummy's stomach, while at the same time turning his body and gripping the dummy's left arm with his right one.

Kabuto then turned his right hand around, having it face outward, still holding onto the dummy's left wooden arm. He brought his left hand up along the wooden dummy's right side, before he turned his body again and send his right palm to the dummy's side.

After striking the dummy's side, Kabuto hooked his left hand around the dummy's right arm, while sweeping his right arm up the dummy's left arm. In an instant he reversed it, hooking his right arm around the dummy's left arm and sweeping his left arm up. He sent his left palm forward and struck the dummy's 'head'. He turned and snaked his right arm underneath the dummy's left arm, and turned, while striking the dummy under its arm. He moved his right arm up and turned again, before he struck his left pam forward and the dummy under the wooden arm.

All the while he was striking the dummy. He was making sure his movements were in his control. He wasn't throwing his weight or power around. He was using the power from the turns he was doing, he didn't want to commit to the power it was using, he wanted everything to be fluid and controlled. So his attacks wouldn't be used against him.

He kept himself relaxed and balanced, as his techniques against the dummy got more complex. But he wasn't wailing on the dummy, he was just getting the movements ingrained into his muscles. He was making sure his body was working in sync with themselves, his arms, his wrists, his elbows, his waist, and his shoulders. None were working more than the other, none worked faster or slower.

' _…I'm not strong, I'm not powerful, and I'm not known.'_ Kabuto thought, as he worked with the dummy. ' _I don't have the power and vitality of a Senju or an Uzumaki. I don't have the bloodline abilities like an Uchiha or a Kaguya. I don't have the jutsu knowledge or arsenal like Kakashi or the Third Hokage…but I have something more than Orochimaru or Danzō have…'_ The teen thought. ' _…I have that one trait that puts me above those two. It is my will that will let me beat those two. It is my will that moves me forward. Orochimaru, without the bodies of others, you would wither and die, playing at immortality. As long as I'm propelled forward by my will, I have something only Orochimaru could steal. Even if I'm reduced to a brain in a jar, only there in the form of thoughts and memories, I am better than Orochimaru.'_ He thought.

' _He may try to pull at your heart strings, with a sad story about how his life was meaningless because he wasn't Hokage. That the man he looked up to as a father betrayed him. But that guise is a lie. He is a lie. I despise him…and I will make him pay, him and Danzō.'_ Kabuto thought with a scowl, as he continued to methodologically hit the dummy.

' _I may not be as powerful as them, physically or spiritually, but I am clever…cleverer than them. I will be able to outthink, outmaneuver as well as outfight them on my terms. They might have more Chakra then me, but with the Asgard Knowledge, my own personal team and myself leading them. I'll be able to run my enemies around in a maze if I really want them to.'_ Kabuto thought with a scowl.

 **A Few Hours Later**

The doors to the automatically opened up before a dark-skinned teenage boy walked in. He wore a silver-black high-collared shirt, along with silver-black colored pants and black shoes. The cloths were very sleek and had a bit of a shine to them, giving the teen a very sophisticated look.

"Sir, I've taken the liberty of using the Asgard Scanners to search the Elemental Nations for any viable candidates for our group. I've formed several dossiers, of ostracized people around our age group. Along with added the ones with the most potential and would least likely be missed. I've also removed the Jinchūriki from the listings, knowing they'd be under heavy surveillance." Aiden informed, as he handed the grey haired teen a list.

Kabuto sat on one of the benches inside the armory, he reached out and gipped the list and pulled it close. He read it over, before he lifted the page up, revealing another on. He read that page and read the one behind it. "…Three?" He asked.

"I've filtered through dozens of different profiles. I have to make sure they were orphans, so no one would noticed their disappearance. I made sure to document any 'unique' abilities they might have, which could help us immensely. I made sure they were ostracized people, so it would be easier to recruit. I also made sure they were within our perimeters of personalities. We don't want any morons or insane people working with us." Aiden replied in a very collected manner. "Once you've brought them here. I would like to request, that I have several psychosocial sessions with them. To make sure they're valuable assist." The dark skinned teen said seriously.

Kabuto nodded as he stood up, while looking at the three people on the list. "I see…I'll start with the one in Kumo…" He said, as he left the armory.

"Of course, Sir." Aiden said with a nod of his head, before he went back to checking the Asgard Sensors.

 **In Kumo-a few hours later**

Up against one of the buildings saw a young girl, around ten years old. She was covered in dirt, as she nervously glanced around. She had short disheveled black hair that went down to her neck, pale skin which was dirty and golden eyes. She wore dark colored shorts, a light purple shirt and had a cloth bundle in her hair.

She nervously looked around and noticed people would look at her in either disgust, judgmentally, or just in annoyance. She hugged her knees, as she looked around.

"It's weird…don't you think?" A male voice asked, causing the girl to turn her head to the side and saw a teenage boy standing a few feet from her.

He had tousled grey hair, dark colored eyes and shaded glasses. He wore a black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath it. He wore long, dark-green pants and black shoes. "Humans…are so ready to push those away, so ready to sell another out. Humans are naturally purists. They resent having to live with other species. In fact, they're among the most contentious, bigoted, and self-centered out there…Though…That only accounts for the ignorant." Kabuto said, as he moved close and sat down next to the girl. "Once they understand, they might be able to rise above there faults and try to be better. Though…that only applies to the honest person, don't you think?" He asked.

The girl looked up at him, before she looked forward and hugged her knees tighter and nodded. "You're alone, aren't you?" Kabuto asked, causing the girl to look down. "Don't know who your parent's are, don't know where to go, don't have anyone to confide in…" He said, as he glanced off. "…You have…nothing but your name." He said, causing the girl's eyes to begin to water.

"Why stay here then?" Kabuto asked, as he glanced up. "This place…is a festering pit of…nothing. It holds nothing but amnesty towards you. It is…in shambles. You can do better." He said, before he looked at her and noticed she was quietly crying to herself, trying not to draw attention.

Kabuto glanced down. He really didn't mean to upset her that much. Just to point out the inconsistences with staying in a place that didn't like her. He moved closer towards her, before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her arm and noticed a cut.

His hand was engulfed in a green light, as he carefully put his hand around her arm. "Look…I'm sorry." Kabuto said. He wasn't heatless. He reached out with his other hand and wiped the tears out of the girl's eyes. "I was just curious as to why you stay here." The teen said.

"…Because I can't go anywhere else…No one would like me…" The girl muttered.

"Well that's not true." Kabuto replied uncaringly, as he looked forward.

The girl looked up at him with wide watery eyes. "W…What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well. I have a place, not to far…relatively. And I enjoy your company. I wouldn't be opposed if you were there." Kabuto said with a shrug.

"…You wouldn't like me…" The girl muttered, as she held her legs tighter.

Kabuto frowned as he reached forward and touched the cloth bundle on her head. The girl made a fearful face, as she quickly reached up and gripped the cloth on her head. "N-no…" She said sadly. "Y-you won't like me either." She said.

"Listen…" Kabuto said seriously. "…I'm not the type of person who judges a person by lineage or appearance…only by character, intelligence and what they've done…I won't see you as what you are, but who you can be." He said, as he reached forward and removed the cloth from her head, revealing a pair of black cat ears. ' _Pre-exposed to the Nibi's chakra caused a form of genetic mutation...interesting.'_ He mused.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes. "See…I don't have the sudden need to give off some hate or anything. I actually think they're kinda cute." Kabuto said, before he realized he said 'cute' ' _The manliness I have is slowly decreasing.'_ He thought dryly, before he noticed the girl's cat ears twitched slightly.

The girl's lips began to quiver, as she looked at the teen with watery eyes, before she wrapped her small arms around him. Kabuto glanced around unsure, as most of the people disregarded the 'mutant girl'.

Kabuto looked down at the girl. "…I want you to know. I'm putting a group together…of people like us. People who don't really have a place around here…Who have no direction or purpose…I want to kn…" He began.

"Yes!" The girl said loudly, as she looked up at him with wide golden eyes. She blinked a few times, before she let go of him and took a step back, before she put her hands together. "Y…Yes…I want to go with you." She said quietly.

"I see…" Kabuto said, as he stood up and looked down at the ten year old girl. "…I'm Kabuto Yakushi…"

The girl held her dirt shirt, as she looked down and then looked up at the fourteen year old boy with golden eyes. "…I'm Blake…Blake Belladonna…" She said, as her cat ears flattened against her hair.

"Nice name." Kabuto said, before he fixed his glasses. "But you must know the road ahead won't be easy. I will give you the knowledge and the strength, but on this journey, is one you must take the first step to start." He informed, and almost instantly Blake took a step forward. "…Well, I was talking metaphorically, but sure." He muttered, as he reached forward and put his hand on the girl's shoulder, and the two vanished in a bright white light.

 **Suna-A few weeks later**

A teenaged boy with swept back brown hair with two prominent bone-like brown things sweeping back with his hair walked along the sand covered ground, with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, stop you little asshole!" A male voice said, causing the teen to stop and glare back. It was a teen almost that same age as him, wearing a cat-suit and war paint.

"…What?" The boy asked with a voice filled with irritation.

"You broke Crow. You better have enough to pay for that." Kankuro said with a glare.

"Sorry…" The boy said in a voice that wasn't sorry in the slightest. "…But I don't pay for dolls." He said sarcastically.

"Dolls…I'm going to kick your ass, horn-boy!" Kankuro said angrily, as he gripped the boy by the helm of his shirt.

"No actually…" The boy said, as he gripped Kankuro by the wrist. "…I believe it'll be the other way around." He informed, before he crushed and twisted Kankuro's wrist, bringing the puppeteer down to his knees.

"Hmm…" The boy sounded with a smirk as he reared his fist back, and then slammed into Kankuro's face, knocking off his cat-like hat thing. "…A tip. When you fight someone, don't be weak." He said, before he turned around and walked away.

Kankuro glared, as he moved his fingers, causing the boy to trip and fall flat on his face. "A tip…" Kankuro said condescendingly. "…Don't start a fight with me, especially if you're a punk ass brat!" He said angrily, as he stood over the downed boy.

The boy opened his eyes as he glared at the sand, before he quickly twisted his body with a high form of agility. In an instant the boy kicked his legs up and wrapped his legs around Kankuro's neck. The boy used his legs to sit up, while using Kankuro's neck as a fulcrum to pull himself up. The boy glared at Kankuro, before he sent two punches to the puppeteer's face.

Quickly the boy dropped back and put his hands on the sand covered ground, and then flipped himself, still with his legs wrapped around Kankuro's neck, slamming the teen into the ground. The boy slowly stood up and looked down at the son of the Kage.

"…Pathetic…" The boy said, before he went to kick his fellow teen.

"You know, when I heard you might be violent. I wasn't expecting homicidal…Taurus." A male voice commented.

The boy looked up from the downed teen and looked forward, to see a teen his age standing a few feet from him. He had grey hair, dark green eyes and had dark shaded glasses.

"It's Adam, get it right." The teen replied with narrowed eyes.

"…Right. And I supposed you'll fight me, if I don't call you that." Kabuto said dryly. "…Taurus." He added.

"You're going to regret that!" Adam said angrily, as he charged and sent his fist forward.

Kabuto's right hand shot up and deflected the teen's fist, as his left one snapped out and punched Adam right in the nose. Adam took a few steps back, as he leaned his head back, with some blood coming out of his nose.

He looked down and wiped his nose and saw blood, before he glared at Kabuto. "Your move." The grey haired teen said dryly.

"Arah!" Adam yelled, as he swung his fist at the teen.

Kabuto turned and hit Adam's arm with his left wrist, only for the brown haired teen to swing his other fist at the grey haired teen. Kabuto turned and let Adam's arm pass by, before he turned back and snapped his elbow at the enraged teen's arm. Adam grunted in pain, put before he could turn and attack the grey haired teen, Kabuto quickly chopped him in the side of the neck.

"Ah!" Adam sounded, before Kabuto gripped the teen's wrist and turned his body slightly, before he kicked down at the enraged teen's knee. When Adam was knocked off his leg, Kabuto snaked his outstretched foot around Adam's and controlled his fall, making the teen go to his knee.

Kabuto looked down, as he wrapped the same arm he used to hit the teen in the back of the arm and hold him still as he kicked him, around Adam's neck before he pulled him back. Adam could barely turn his head, as he forced himself to look up at the grey haired teen, while Kabuto pressed a chakra scalpel against his neck, before he let the teen go.

Adam looked up at Kabuto, with wide eyes as he moved back. He held his throat, before Kabuto offered a hand. "W-what is that?" He asked.

"My hand." Kabuto said dryly, as he gripped Adam by the helm of his shirt and lifted him up.

"You…didn't kill me?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Don't be stupid…" Kabuto said, as he turned around and began to walk. "…I came here to help you, idiot. Come, you want to be strong. Not to be pushed around. Not to be bullied by dumbasses. Then let's go…or you can stay in a barren wasteland. You're choice." He said uncaringly, as he continued walking.

Adam looked down at the unconscious Kankuro, before he looked at the receding figure of the teen that kicked his ass. He looked back at the puppeteer and then smirked, before he went and caught up with Kabuto, and the two vanished in a bright white light.

- **Ame-A few Days Later-**

A young man stood on top of one of the buildings. He had tousled grey hair, dark green eyes and wore shaded glasses. Kabuto looked around the industrialized city with a scowl on his face.

 _'Sir, I would like to advise you approach this one with...extreme caution.'_ Aiden's voice said, in a small COM device in the teen's ear.

Kabuto frowned, as he glanced around. "Why?" He asked.

' _The last person is a bit…'_ Aiden began, before a loud yell echoed, followed by a quick slicing sounded and the yell cut out. ' _…Unique.'_ He informed.

Thunder boomed in the sky, causing the teen to glance up. "I see…" He said, as rain fell, before he jumped off the building and headed to where he heard the yell from. Kabuto landed in a crouch on the ground, before he moved into the alley he heard the yell from.

He saw an unconscious Rain Genin, no two…three…Twelve? Dozens of Rain Genin and a few Chuunin too were thrown in there. And they weren't unconscious, they were dead. If the slit throats and stab wounds in their chest were anything to go by.

"…Well…" Kabuto commented, as he fixed his glasses and looked up. Sitting on a garbage container was a young girl, around his age maybe older, but was incredibly short. The girl had pale white skin and the most unique appearance. She had a trio of hair colors, half her hair was pink the other half was brown, and there was white streaks running in the pink half. "So you're the mysterious 'Shinobi Killer'." He said.

There was a person running around killing the Shinobi in Ame, especially with the Third Great War ending, and the 'Akatsuki' rising up and rebelling against the area, the Nin couldn't focus on one killer.

The girl tilted her head to the side and shrugged. Like killing a few dozen people wasn't much of a problem.

"Is it too much to ask…why?" Kabuto asked.

The girl looked down at the Nin, before she looked up, as her eyes changed color, turning pure white. "…These dogs killed my father and my mother…I'm going to wipe them out…all of them." The girl said in a quiet soft voice, totally mismatched with the psychotic smile she had on her face.

"That's…ambitious." Kabuto said unsure, not sure if she meant 'wipe all of them out' as in 'wipe out the entire village' or 'wipe out everyone involved'. "…Anyway, I'm putting together a…" He began.

"Not interested." She replied, as she pulled out a unique umbrella and rested it over her shoulder, while the rain fell. She looked at Kabuto with a smirk, as her eyes shifted, with one being brown and one being pink.

Kabuto had his hands in his pockets, as he looked at the girl, while ignoring the rain that was falling on him. "You haven't even listened to my offer." He said.

"Eh." She sounded with a slight shrug, as she crossed on leg over another. "I know what you want. Why would I work for you? You don't look like you couldn't walk in a school, without being beat up for lunch money. Let alone lead me." She said with a smirk, with her eyes inverting.

The fifteen year old teen narrowed his eyes at the girl, before he moved his foot forward slightly. In an instant Kabuto kicked up one of the Kunai that was near a dead Genin. The Kunai spun in the air, before Kabuto kicked it again, right towards the girl.

The kunai was launched towards the girl at high-velocity, before it impaled her. After a few seconds her visage shattered, like she was made of glasses. Kabuto scowled, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, as the girl stood behind him.

"You should know. You can never really trust your eyes when you fight me…" The girl said with a smirk. "…The illusion…just might shatter." She said.

Kabuto turned around, as he hooked his arm around her extended arm. He quickly snapped his other hand out and hit her right in the throat, causing her to stumble back.

The girl held her neck, as she looked at Kabuto in some surprise, before her eyes shifted again. She moved towards him, as she jumped and spun, sending a high-kick to his face. Kabuto ducked under her foot. But as soon as she landed on the ground, she sent a kick to his face.

Kabuto put his hands together right in front of his face, and used them to push her leg back down. When he forced her leg down, she sent out her umbrella and tried to hit him in the side of the face. But Kabuto hit her arm with his wrist and move her arm back, before his other arm snapped out and hit her right in the neck again.

The girl spun as she slammed her umbrella at him again, but before she could complete her rotation. Kabuto's hand shot out and punched her in the face, causing her to glare. She swung her umbrella at him, only for him to lean back, out of the object's reach.

With her hand outstretched, Kabuto sent a punch to her forearm, and moved up to her elbow and hit it along with her triceps. He took a step forward and used the momentum, to snap his arm forward and punched the girl right in the side of the face, causing her to stumble back.

But as she stumbled back, she turned and sent a high kick to Kabuto's chest. The grey haired teen put his hands together and caught her foot, before he used the energy to turn himself and sent his own kick to the girl's chest, sending her back.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, as she jumped and flipped in the air, and sent a kick towards the grey haired teen. Kabuto's arm moved up, as he blocked her kick with his forearm, and in an instant his other hand shot out and punched the girl in the face again, with her being completely exposed.

The girl spun in the air and landed face first on the ground. She quickly got up and glared at the teen. She ran at him, before she jumped up and tried to send a volley of kicks at his face, but he quickly deflected the kicks. She flipped in the air, before she landed in the crouch in front of Kabuto.

She leaned back, and spun with her back on the ground, trying to kick Kabuto off his feet. But the grey haired teen quickly jumped up, to avoid her feet. She rolled back and quickly got onto her feet, as Kabuto landed a foot away.

Kabuto stood, almost completely relaxed, as he and the girl moved around each other. She glared with both of her eyes being brown, before she swung her umbrella at the teen, only for him to turn out of the way, which is what the girl planed for.

She displayed a high amount of flexibility, as she kicked her foot high in the air, way above the grey haired teen's head. Before she could slam her heel down on his head, Kabuto moved forward. He gripped her by her by her shoulder and the foot she sent in the air. He used his own foot to sweep out the foot the girl was using for balance, and pushed her, knocking her on her back.

The girl rolled and tried to get up, before she stopped when a shadow enveloped her. She looked up and saw Kabuto was standing over her, with the previous Kunai up to her face. After a few seconds Kabuto pulled the Kunai back, but the girl saw it as an opening and attacked.

But in an instant Kabuto hit the round end of the Kunai into her temple, before he kicked her in the stomach with a decent amount of power. She flew back a few feet and she slammed against the metal garbage container, which she originally sat on.

A reverberate of metallic banging echoed, as the girl laid on the ground. She looked up at the rainy sky. She coughed heavily, as she reached up and felt her mouth, and noticed there was blood on her hand, before she leaned her head back again.

The sound of footsteps echoed, causing her to turn her head. Standing above her was the shadowy figure of the teen the beat her, but all she could see were two gleaning lenses.

"A…Are you…going to kill me?" The girl asked.

The imposing shadowy figure knelt down, as Kabuto moved closer towards her. "Is that it?" He asked. "Are you just going to give up, like that?" He questioned with a frown. "I thought you wanted revenge for your family!? I thought you had that spark in you! Are you just going to through that away!?" He demanded angrily.

"I…I already slaughtered them!" She forced out, as she looked at the teen with narrowed eyes. "So if you're going to kill me, do it!" She said with a glare, before she turned and looked at the cloudy sky with light pink almost white eyes.

"Why would I do that?" Kabuto asked curiously, as he moved closer and looked down at the multi hair colored girl. She looked up at his face, as his head blocked the rain from hitting her face. "I've stated before. I'm starting a group, a group of people who have no direction…who have no one." He said with a frown. "People like you and me, our purpose…our lack of purpose, the journey for finding that purpose in life." He said, as he reached out and touched her stomach, as his hand was engulfed in a green glow.

"Let me ask you…" Kabuto said, as the girl looked at him with wide eyes, when she felt him heal her. "…If the God or Gods of this world would allow this madness to flourish on this planet…Then wouldn't it seem to you that any God like that would be just as mad as the people who spread the madness?" He asked.

"In a world like this, with all the people either being good or bad, left or right…all forming groups and organizations…All only focused on their needs and wants." Kabuto said. "Wouldn't it be prudent for people like you and me to join together?" He asked, as he continued to heal her chest and stomach. "The underdogs, the people everyone looks down on or over. The people that are just as power, if not more so, then everyone else, but are looked over and judged by their appearances…" He said, looking at the girl's unique eyes and trio of hair colors. "…or by their demeanor and disposition." He said, referring to his more…creepy, condescending, dry personality people usually felt when he talked to them.

"I stand here, offering you this, not on the whim of anyone else. I stand before you to satisfy my own means. I stand here for Kabuto Yakushi…No one else." Kabuto said seriously, before he reached forward with his other hand and wiped the rain off her face. "You don't have to come with me, though I would very much like you too." He said, as he stood up and looked down at the unique girl.

"You don't have to speak, just nod…If you want me to leave, if you never want to see my face again, look down the alley way. If you want me to take you away from here, if you wish to find a purpose…a family, someone you could confide in…someone you can trust. Look towards me, I will be your purpose, I will be your family, I will be that person you confide and trust…I will never lead you astray. The world will be tough. In fact it will be the hardest obstacle you can pass. Why do it alone?" He asked. "I want to know if you're with me." He said, as he looked at the girl.

She looked down, well forward since she was on the ground, before she looked up at the grey haired teen with brown eyes and slowly nodded. Kabuto knelt down and picked her up, since she was still wounded, not fully healed yet.

"M...My…umbrella…" the girl forced out. Kabuto glanced to his side, before he kicked the umbrella up and caught it and handed it to the girl.

"I know I've said it before, but my name's Kabuto Yakushi…" Kabuto said, introducing himself.

"Neo…Neopolitan." The girl forced out, as she leaned her head back, as the rain fell on both of them.

"Interesting." Kabuto muttered as he carried Neo bridal-style, before the duo vanished in a bright white light.

 **Month Later-Almost Ten months after Kabuto found The Daedalus-Six Years before the Konoha Crush**

A nine year old Kimimaro, a ten year old Blake, a fifteen year old Adam and a seventeen year old Neo, all sat around a large room in the Daedalus. Adam was chuckling, Neo had a wide smirk on his face, Kimimaro had his arms crossed but was smiling slightly. Blake was rubbing her forehead, before she glared at Adam.

"Don't do that!" She said with narrowed golden eyes.

"Don't what, kitty? This?" Adam asked, as he held up a laser pointer and activated it. Blake's pupils shrunk as she started at the red dot on the ground.

Neo's smirk grew, as she watched Adam move the laser pointer along the ground, with Blake slowly following it. In an instant he moved it to the wall, causing Blake to head butt the wall.

"Ow!" Blake sounded, as she rubbed her forehead again. "Quit it!" She said with a pout.

"It's funny." Adam said with a smirk, before Kimimaro snatched the laser pointer out of the teen's hand. "Hey, what gives?" He asked with a scowl.

"It lost its humor after the first run. It's not funny anymore." Kimimaro said with narrowed eyes.

"What, you got a crush on kitty-cat?" Adam asked with a smirk, only to get a blank look from Kimimaro.

"I hold no attraction towards her. I just find it humorless to repeat the same thing over and over." He replied. Before Kimimaro could react, Blake took the laser pointer out of his hand and broke it.

"…There…" She said with a slight frown.

"You broke it." Adam said, before a whistle grabbed their attention. To see Neo had a smirk on her face, as she held up another laser pointer, before she tossed it to Adam.

"..Oh…" Blake sounded with a sigh, as her cat ears drooped slightly. Kimimaro frowned, before he crossed his arms and glanced off. Adam smirked, as he held the laser pointer.

Across the room, Kabuto and Aiden stood. The grey haired teen had a slight smirk, as he watched them mess around. The dark skinned teen had a frown, as he tapped at a touch-pad computer.

"Ugh, you all must…" Aiden began to scold the group, only for the grey haired teen to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let it go." Kabuto said.

Aiden sighed, as he looked up from the computer pad. "They're primary function is to help you achieve your goal." He said.

"And they will, but right now they're still children." Kabuto said, as he looked at the two kids and two teenagers laugh, well Adam and Neo, Blake was rubbing her forehead again and Kimimaro was frowning. "So why not let them play the part?" He asked rhetorically, before he turned around and began to walk out of the room. "After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever." He said as he left the room.

Aiden frowned, before he sighed and nodded. "Of course, Sir." He relented.

Kabuto walked down one of the hallways of the Daedalus with a frown on his face. He tilted his head to the side, when a Repair Eyebot flew by. He sighed as he continued forward, before he stopped at a door with it automatically opening.

The grey haired teen walked into the room, and saw a young woman with shoulder-length light brown hair, wearing a hospital gown. He noticed the Mister Orderly rotating, as it drifted away from Nonō. Kabuto walked into the room, before he sat down next to his mother.

"It's been ten months…I worked night and day to make sure you were healthy. You've been healthy after the second month." Kabuto said with a sigh, as he looked at the woman, before he looked up at the Mister Orderly. The red optics on the robot gleaned, as it rotated and drifted out of the infirmary.

Kabuto reached forward and took out the hypothermic needle that connected to an IV drip out of Nonō's arm, before he reached forward and put a hand on her chest. His hand was engulfed in green chakra, as he used his medical chakra to un-sedate her.

After a few seconds the woman's eyes slowly opened. She flinched as the light hit her eyes, before she squinted. Her eyes went wide as her vision became clear, as Kabuto put a pair of circular rimmed glasses on her face. The same pair she gave him a few years ago.

Nonō looked up with wide eyes, before she slowly turned and noticed a teenager in the room. He had tousled ash grey hair, dark green eyes and glasses that seemed to polarize at a certain angle.

She quickly got out of her hospital bed and moved to the other side, as she picked up a scalpel that was on a nearby try. Nonō stumble, but stood on shaky legs as she focused on Kabuto.

"Where am I?" She questioned.

"You should sit you've been in a coma for almost ten months. You're muscles have atrophied. It was only because of my muscular protein drugs, I've injected into you. You aren't skin and bones." Kabuto said with some worry, as he moved towards her, only for the woman to point the scalpel at him.

"Where am I?!" Nonō demanded with narrowed eyes.

Kabuto took a step back, as he looked at her. "Thirty meters underground, ten kilometers west of Iwa." He answered.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"…I'm Kabuto…" He said, causing her to glare at him.

"No, you're not!" Nonō said angrily.

"Those glasses you're wearing, you gave them to me. I gave them back, because you broke your last pair…the pair I worked for to buy, for you." Kabuto replied.

"…You have good information, spy." Nonō said with a frown. "But Kabuto-kun was discharged from the Root as soon as I joined! He returned to the Orphanage!" She said angrily. "You are not him!" She said. Kabuto kept the hurt he felt hearing his mother say that, internal. "I know that because I got updates! Kabuto-kun was good boy. He was…taken in by a family! He's living in Konoha now!" She said.

"And who told you that?" Kabuto asked, as he moved forward, only to stop with Nonō tensed with her scalpel.

"Danzō." Nonō replied.

"The man who threatened and pressured you and Kabuto to becoming Root agents?" Kabuto asked with a frown.

"H-how did you know that?" Nonō asked in some shock.

"Because I was there!" He said angrily.

"No you weren't!" Nonō yelled back. "You aren't Kabuto! I don't know you!" She said angrily, as she always had a soft spot for the amnesiac little boy. He was so shy and quiet, she just wanted to hug him and make him feel better. He even offered to go into the Root for her sake. She pleaded with Danzō to take Kabuto's place as a spy. She would not believe Kabuto became a spy, she couldn't.

Kabuto slowly looked down and looked at his hands. He reached up and took his glasses off, and put them aside and looked at Nonō with squinted eyes. "…I've been no one." He said. "From the start, from the very start…I had nothing. No name…no memories, nothing. I have no idea who I was…or am…" He admitted, as he glanced down and took a step forward, causing Nonō to tense, but he didn't stop.

"It was you…" He said, as he looked up at her. "…That gave me my name 'Kabuto' even though it was something you came up with in a few seconds. It was you who gave me your glasses, to help me see. It was you that gave me new memories in life." He said, still moving towards her.

"If you don't recognize me…if you don't remember me, Mother. Then why? What was the purpose of my life then? What did I receive from you? My name being one of your sons. Even those glasses you gave me…Who…Am I?" Kabuto asked, as he looked down at his hands, still moving towards her, until his chest was pressed against the scalpel in her hand. "Is this me…" He said to himself. "…It hurts not knowing who I am…If you don't know me, it hurts…" He said, as he looked up at the woman. "…I want it to end. Either way…if you don't remember me mother, if you don't know who I am…And you do kill me, I…won't fight back. I almost killed you once, I will never fight you. If I die, I would only want it to be by you. You gave me my life, you saved my life…It's your right to also take it." Kabuto said seriously.

Nonō's hands shook, as she held the scalpel to Kabuto's chest, she knew she could easily kill him. ' _Why is he doing this?! Why is he putting his life in my hands?! An enemy's…Does he truly believe his Kabuto-kun…or….do I not?'_ She thought doubtfully. ' _I'm a Jonin! I can't let doubt mess with my head….but…'_ She thought unsure, as her legs shook.

Kabuto looked slightly surprised, when Nonō collapsed. Being in a coma for almost ten months and suddenly moving like she had, wasn't healthy. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Nonō cut herself in the palm with the scalpel, but before she could heal it, Kabuto was already kneeling down ready to treat it.

Nonō looked up and moved back, pressing her back against the wall, as the grey haired teen knelt down in front of her. Kabuto lightly grabbed onto her wrist and moved it up, before he held up a hand, as it was engulfed in a green glow.

"It's alright, I got it." Kabuto informed as he held his hand over hers, and healed the cut. Nonō looked down unsure. Everything seemed to mirror their first meeting. With Kabuto up against a wall wounded and confused, and Nonō happily taking care of him. Now it was Nonō wounded up against a wall and confused, with Kabuto happily taking care of her.

' _The last time I saw Kabuto-kun, he was almost nine…this boy is almost fifteen. Sure I've been spying on Iwa for almost six years but…'_ Nonō thought, trying to make sense of everything.

"It's alright…Everything will be okay, everything will be alright…just relax." Kabuto said, with a smile to himself. He was ecstatic to know his mother was going to be fine. He lightly rubbed his thumb along her wrist, as he carefully applied medical Ninjutsu to her cut.

Nonō looked up at the grey haired teen, as a slight blush formed on her face. ' _Is he…really Kabuto-kun? But…He's gotten so big. He isn't so shy, either…and he's gotten so handsome.'_ She thought, before she looked down at her hand and saw the cut mending together.

After a few seconds Kabuto moved back and looked at the woman, with a slight smile on his face. "That should do it." He said.

Nonō looked up at him unsure. "…I don't know if you're Kabuto-kun, or not. I…just don't know. But…I'll try to consider it." She said, putting a lot of faith in the fact that the teen in front of her was Kabuto.

Kabuto closed his eyes and took a breath, before he pulled the woman into a hug. "You won't regret this." He said seriously, as he hugged the woman and pulled her up, so she could stand. When he let her go, she quickly sat on the bed, so she wouldn't fall again.

The grey haired medic was ecstatic. It was probably one of the happiest moments of his life, next to Nonō giving him his name and accepting him as her son.

"Um…" Nonō sounded as she looked down at herself. She only wore white hospital gown that went down to her mid thighs. She didn't wear anything else. "…How did I get into this?" She asked, as she looked up at the teen.

"I changed you into it, of course." Kabuto replied unflinchingly. He wanted to get the bloodied Iwa uniform off her, along with cleaning the area around the wound to lessen the chance for infection.

"…You…saw my naked?" Nonō asked, as she shifted slightly.

"Well…" Kabuto said, as he glanced off. "…It wasn't meant like that, if that's what you're thinking. You had a deep wound on your chest. And…I had to patch it up. I did it with the utmost professionalism. And I'm your son. I would never do anything bad." He said truthfully.

Nonō didn't look to sure, but tried to give Kabuto the benefit of the doubt. "…I see…" She said.

"Oh, Mom, I have so much to show you…once you recover of course." Kabuto said with some excitement, he was still a fifteen year old teenager after all. "You'll never believe what I show you." He informed.

* * *

 **This story is another branching story from The Serpent Sorcerer.**

 **This Kabuto is almost entirely different, but similar to the other Kabuto's from the other stories. He'll be less concerned with Jutsus and Bloodlines as a hole. And he never joined with Orochimaru, so he isn't as twisted. He's still pretty dark, cynical, but is not as closed off and suspicious as he is with Orochimaru.**

 **For those that don't now, Neo, Blake and Adam are from RWBY and Aiden is the Counselor from Red vs Blue.**

 **As for parings it will be Kabuto x Nonō x Blake x Neo...I have no idea who I'll add from the Mass Effect world. It might either be Tali or Liara. That'll be it. The transition into the Mass Effect world will be gradual and not stupidly instantaneous.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

- **Two Months Later-A Year after Kabuto found the Daedalus-Almost six Years before the Konoha Crush-**

"…You're almost there." Kabuto said with a slight smile.

A young woman with shoulder-length light brown hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a hospital gown and black circular rimmed glasses, was walking in a straight line. Nonō was walking almost perfectly fine, with perfect balance.

Kabuto was watching his mother recover from the muscular atrophy. No one on the Daedalus knew she was here, not even Aiden. Nonō was someone he cared deeply about, and he didn't want the risk of someone hurting her.

"...Kabuto…" Nonō said, still unsure. "…This is a bit much, don't you think? I'm fine." She said kindly.

Kabuto shook his head, as he put his hands on her shoulders, and made her sit down on the hospital bed. "No. I can just imagine, you walking through the Daedalus, only to collapse when you suddenly feel weak. You could hit your head on the metal walls, or even fall into a coma." He said, in a very pessimistic type way.

"That's very unlikely." Nonō replied, but Kabuto ignored her. She watched as he checked up on her, checking her blood pressure, her heart beats per minute, her reflexes, etc.

"I almost lost you once...I'm going to lessen the possibilities of you getting hurt, to zero." Kabuto said seriously. "I am not going to lose you again. You mean too much me." He informed.

Nonō looked at Kabuto with some shock, before she looked down with a slight blush on her face. She didn't realize how much she affected Kabuto. She steadily believed that he was her Kabuto, the things he said, what he knew, they were things that could be copied. He knew the Medical Ninjutsu she taught to Kabuto, the way he acted around her, was similar to the young orphan boy with amnesia she helped.

But the way he spoke to her, with the love and adoration, and the way he looked at her. Nonō wasn't sure he saw her as one hundred percent, his mother. She was sure he wasn't aware of it, but what he was doing, how protective he was of her. ' _…I know I'm not his real mother but…'_ Nonō thought, before she looked at the grey haired teen. ' _Though…'_ She mused.

Kabuto himself wasn't even thinking of Nonō like that. He just assumed that's how a son was supposed to be with his mother, helping and protective. So the thoughts Nonō was having about Kabuto were purely from her mind.

"Well…Everything's in acceptable range." Kabuto said with a scowl. "You should rest for a few more days, along with some more physical therapy trials…and some more tests…and you should qualify for more advance things." He informed confidently.

"Kabuto-kun…" Nonō said with a kind smile, as she reached out and cupped his cheek. "…Don't worry so much. I'm a Jonin, I could probably be stronger than you." She informed.

Kabuto reached up to her hand, before he scowled. "I don't doubt that, Mother. But I won't risk you getting hurt." He said, before his eyes went wide when the side of his head was pulled onto Nonō's chest, as she pulled him into a hug.

Nonō smiled, as she rested her chin on the teen's head. "Trust me, Kabuto-kun." She said.

Kabuto looked at the wall, as he felt his head press against Nonō's chest. He glanced down unsure. "…I just…Don't want you to get hurt again." He admitted, as he relaxed a bit.

Nonō felt really touched someone was so worried about her. Sure her partners at the orphanage cared about her, but it was more what she could do for them, that they cared for her. She was sure that most of the kids at the orphanage forgot about her, being away from it for almost five years. But he was still as loving, kind and helpful to her as the first day they met. She was more believing he was Kabuto, but was conflicted. Konoha informed her about Kabuto, were they lying and why?

"Don't worry, Kabuto-kun. I can take care of myself…" Nonō said kindly, before she let the teen go. She reached up and put a finger on his chin and made him look up slightly, before she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "…And if I do need help, I have you to help me." She informed. "You could be my helmet." She said with a smile, referring to the fact 'Kabuto' meant 'Helmet'.

Kabuto moved back and slowly relented. "…Fine. But if you feel any discomfort, tell me." He said seriously.

Nonō just had a kind smile on her face. "Don't worry about me so much." She said, as she moved some of Kabuto's grey hair out of his face. "You told me there were other people here." She said curiously and then smiled at the grey haired teen. "Would it be too much to ask if you could introduce me to your friends?" She asked.

"…I don't know…" Kabuto said unsure, before he noticed the smile Nonō was giving him. "…Fine." He said with a sigh. He looked at the woman and noticed she was still wearing a hospital gown that only went down to her mid-thighs. Her legs and feet were bare and the hospital gown didn't cover her arms. "I have to find you something to wear…I'll be back." He said seriously, as he turned around and walked out of the room.

When Kabuto was gone, Nonō laid back on the bed. She looked up at the silver-grey ceiling. ' _What happened to Konoha while I was in a coma? What about the information I was supposed to collect…And if Kabuto-kun true is him…Danzō wanted me to assassinate him. How could this happen?'_ She thought to herself.

The sound of beeping caused her to turn her head, only to see a floating object. It was a spherical robot, slightly larger than her head. With a loudspeaker and a unique weapon on the front, and there were several long antennae protruding from its top and back.

Nonō watched the cute little Eyebot fly around the infirmary. She knew Kabuto had a knack for having weird ideas, creating some of the weirdest, yet useful things. "Hello there." She said with a smile, the Eyebot gave off several loud beeps, before it went back to patrolling the room, protecting its creator's loved one.

After a few minutes the door automatically opened up, with Kabuto walking in. He held a black bundle in his hands, before he walked up to Nonō. "I really don't know what your preference for cloths is…so ah, I kinda went to the orphanage and swiped some of your older cloths." He said unsure.

Nonō smiled at him kindly, the usual smile she always gave him. "It'll do fine, Kabuto-kun." She said, as she took the cloths. Kabuto glanced around unsure, before he turned around and headed towards the exit of the room.

"Where're you going?" Nonō asked.

"You're going to change…so I was giving you privacy." Kabuto said, as he fixed his glasses.

"Oh?" Nonō sounded. "And yet you were so ready to see me naked when I was under, I thought a little perverted boy like you would want to get an eyeful of his mother." She said with a teasing tone.

The fifteen year old blushed heavily, as he turned around and looked at her. "T-that…I would never!" Kabuto said, as he looked at Nonō. He would never disrespect her like that. He only took her out of her cloths, was when she was in a coma and he needed to work on the wound on her chest. He would never take advantage of that.

Kabuto turned around and headed for the door again. "You don't need to leave, Kabuto-kun, just don't turn around." She said kindly.

The grey haired teen just nodded slightly, as he closed his eyes, for extra precaution. He heard the shifting of cloth and the woman behind him getting dressed.

"…I'm done." Nonō informed, with the teen slowly turning around and slowly opening his eyes. She now wore a black, loose-fitting gown with a white apron over it with high-heeled sandals, and she still wore a pair of black circular rimmed glasses. "Well…do how do I look?" She asked with a smile.

"You look nice." Kabuto said with a slight smile in return, she was probably the only person who could get a genuine smile from him. "Come on." He said, as he turned around with Nonō moving to his side. "You'll like them." He informed, as the door automatically opened.

- **Three Years Later-Four Years after Kabuto found the Daedalus-Three Years before the Konoha Crush**

On the outskirts of a town in the Land of Fire, two women seemed to be walking down the road. One was a blonde woman with a purple diamond on her forehead, and another was a woman with neck length black hair and black eyes.

Tsunade and Shizune walked along a dirt road, passing to the next town. After a few minutes of walking, Tsunade noticed two people walking along the opposite side of the road, going the opposite direction.

One was a young man, about eighteen years old. He wore a pair of square dark shaded glasses and ash-grey tousled hair. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wore black shoes and long dark pants. Over all he seemed to have a very un-Nin like appearance, he looked kinda nerdy and not that threatening.

The other person was a young boy, around twelve or thirteen. He had pale skin, vivid green eyes, and two scarlet dots on his forehead. He had white hair in a loose pony-tail near the middle of his back, which he had divided down the middle of his head, in a zigzag hair parting. He wore a dark green, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a black belt around his waist.

His appearance is what one would assume could be Shinobi-like. Tsunade cast a glance at the two, before she dismissed them. It was probably some noble hiring some Chuunin for protection. It didn't matter to her, she left that life behind.

The sound of metallic clicking echoed, causing both Tsunade and Shizune to freeze. In an instant an electrical discharge sounded came from behind the two. Before Tsunade's body was hit by blue electricity-like energy, and then collapsed unconscious.

Shizune quickly turned around and saw the two that passed them, standing behind them. The grey hared young man was holding a serpent-like weapon. She pulled out eight Kunai, before she threw them at the grey haired man.

The Kunais were intercepted by several bone projectiles, while Shizune attacked Kabuto directly. In an instant Kimimaro appeared in front of him and gripped Shizune's wrist, before he twisted her arm around and pointed her own kunai at her chest.

"Such Trash like you cannot even hope to harm Kabuto-sama." Kimimaro said dispassionately.

Before Shizune could react, another electrical discharge sounded echoed, as she was hit by blue electrical-like energy, before she collapsed. Before Kabuto could even ask, Kimimaro was already carrying Tsunade and Shizune over his shoulders.

"Why do we need such trash with us, Kabuto-sama? If you don't mind me asking." Kimimaro asked.

"I'm going to scan Tsunade's and her apprentice's minds for their knowledge and memories regarding Medical Ninjutsu." Kabuto said, as he walked forward, with Kimimaro following him loyally. "Since you're on the onset of puberty, I'll be able to begin my experiments." He informed.

"…I'll be able to achieve my primary purpose…" Kimimaro muttered to himself.

"Yes. And if you survive the experiments, you will be stronger…almost impossibly stronger, faster, better than you are now." Kabuto informed, as he looked forward.

"And all of it will be to insure your protection, Kabuto-sama." Kimimaro said loyally, before he looked at the grey haired young man. "Once you've done experimenting on me…will you use those things on yourself?" He questioned.

"Smart." Kabuto praised slightly. "Yes. With your durability and endurance, you would have a higher survivability rate. Once I know the experiments work on you, I'll do them to me. That's why I we're going to upload as much medical knowledge Tsunade and Shizune have in their heads. If something does happen, I'll be able to fix you up, before anything becomes too bad." He informed.

"Whatever happens, I'll always follow you, Kabuto-sama." Kimimaro said with a nod.

Kabuto looked forward and nodded slightly, to acknowledge that he heard the Kaguya. For almost the past three years, Kabuto's been splitting his time.

Half of it was devoted towards learning and comprehending the Asgard's Knowledge. In that time he was able to learn about twelve percent of the knowledge, while it seems small. The Asgard had a lot of knowledge, some of it Kabuto had to filter. He focused on Technology, Science and Medicine.

The other half was devoted towards his crew/group. Half of that time was for Nonō. He made sure she was happy and comfortable. The other half was for helping Blake, Neo and Adam hone their skills. Neo was naturally pretty good and acrobatic, hell even Blake and Adam were quick learns.

But what they wanted to learn, Kabuto couldn't teach. He wasn't an expert swordsmen, he wasn't an expert in illusions or Jutsus. So he had to find a way around that. So for the past three years, with the help of Aiden putting the list together of viable Shinobi along the land, Kabuto hunted down mid-to-high class missing Nin or Shinobi in general. He knocked them unconscious with the Zat'nik'tel and then abduct them. He would upload the information from their head and downloaded it into the Daedalus' computer.

He did that to a few people, for Blake he abducted a former Swordsmen of the Mist, named Zabuza. For Adam he abducted Mifune from the Land of Iron. Of course he got lower ranked and skilled people too, to give the two a more diverse influx of information and skills, but they got it. Kabuto could safely say they got incredibly skilled.

Kimimaro seemed to be naturally gifted with his bloodline, so Kabuto didn't try too hard in helping him. Aiden wasn't a person who partook in fighting personally. Nonō on the other hand was skilled. She was a former Jonin from the Konoha, the Captain of the Medical Corps, and an ANBU from the Root. She didn't need help.

Though Kabuto never really told Nonō about the abducting, he knew she was to kind to let it happen. But he also knew the ends sorta justified the means. She didn't even know he was planning on killing Danzō and Orochimaru, for what they did to them. He wasn't going to let them get away with it.

After they two reached a certain distance away from any populous they vanished in a bright flash of white light. In the Daedalus the duo appeared with Kimimaro holding an unconscious Tsunade and Shizune.

Kimimaro placed the two females down on a bed, while Kabuto got two small disk-like devices. He moved over to Tsunade and Shizune, before he moved their hair back and their ears forward, before he placed the disk-like deceives onto the exposed area.

After the Memory Recall Devices were attached to their heads, Kabuto began to download their Medical knowledge into the ship's database.

"After this, am I going to kill them?" Kimimaro asked dispassionately.

"Eh, I was going to wipe there memory of our encounter and just beam them back to where we took them from." Kabuto said with a shrug. "If we are in trouble fighting Orochimaru, we could use a Sannin to kill another." He stated uncaringly.

"Fighting fire with fire." Kimimaro commented.

"Well, fire with super strength and immense anger issues." Kabuto said dryly, as he kept his finger on the center of the Memory Recall Device. The sound of pressurized hissing echoed, as the doors to the automatic door opened up, causing the young man to turn and his eyes went a bit wide.

"Kabuto-kun…what are you doing?" Nonō asked, as she looked at the young man, before she glanced at the two unconscious women on the hospital beds. "Is that…who I think it is?" She questioned.

"Kimimaro, can you take over?" Kabuto asked, as he glanced at his 'protégé'.

"Of course, Kabuto-sama." Kimimaro said with a nod, before he put his fingers on the Memory Recall Devices on Tsunade's and Shizune's heads.

When he was freed up, Kabuto moved around the two unconscious people and walked up to Nonō, before he moved into the hallway with the woman following him, as the door automatically closed.

"Kabuto-kun, what's going on?" Nonō asked with some worry.

Kabuto glanced down and scowled. "I am…performing an experiment." He said evasively. "But…I need some precaution. There are some health risks…" He began.

"What kind of experiments? If you're at risk, why are you doing it?" Nonō asked, as she moved closer towards the grey haired young man.

"They are biochemical experiments for enhancement…" Kabuto informed.

Nonō narrowed her eyes. "…Bio-Augmentation? You're trying to make yourself stronger!" She said with realization. "But…what are the risks?" She asked. Kabuto flinched slightly as he looked away, only for the woman to make him look at her. "Don't look away, Kabuto-kun, tell me." She said seriously.

"…There are a few…A suppressed sexual drive. An almost fatal cardiac volume increase. The possibility of contracting Parkinson's disease and Fletcher's Syndrome…and some irreparable bone pulverization…" Kabuto said with a sigh.

Nonō looked at him with pure shock. "W…Wh…What?" She asked fearful for the teen's safety.

"You heard what I said." Kabuto said with a scowl. "This is why I need Tsunade's medical knowledge. To reverse any possible…deformities I could get." He said seriously.

"But why?" She asked, as she moved closer. "Why would you do that to yourself? Are the rewards so worth the risks?" She questioned.

Kabuto looked at her seriously. "Any risk is worth the reward." He said, referring to killing Danzō and Orochimaru, for what they did to Nonō. To him anything was justifiable, as long as she was safe.

"What is the reward?" Nonō asked with narrowed eyes. Kabuto glanced away, only for the woman to put a hand under his chin and make him look at her. "Tell me." She said, as the lenses in her glasses gleaned maliciously.

"Power, the total knowledge of everything around me." Kabuto lied easily, causing the woman to narrow her eyes.

"…The truth." Nonō said. She was a spy, far longer than Kabuto was. She was a better liar and could see through his.

"Hmph…" Kabuto sounded, as he took a step back from the woman and scowled. "…my personal goal is the total annihilation of Orochimaru…and Danzō." He said seriously, getting a surprised look from Nonō.

"What? Why?...I understand Orochimaru…but why Danzō?" She asked.

Kabuto glared, as he tilted his head forward and pushed his glasses up, causing it to glean maliciously. "The orchestrated your death…they planned it and put us in a situation where we were to fight to the death. I…I almost killed you…" He said, as he looked down at his hands. "…With the very knowledge you gave me…I almost killed you with it…I always see your blood on my hands…" He admitted, as he looked at his hands, before he glared at his them. "…I may never be able to wash that away. I may never be something more to you, than the person that almost killed you. But I will make Orochimaru and Danzō pay for that they did to you." He said. "If not for the power, prestige and army with them, I would strip them down to a haze of burning brain cells and spread out upon this planet." Kabuto said darkly.

"…Kabuto-kun…" Nonō said sadly, as she reached out and put a hand on his cheek. "…You don't have to do this, for me. I'm safe, see." She said with a slight smile, as she glanced around the hallways of the Daedalus. No one could get in here, without first finding the ship, going through the now active shields, the automated defense Kabuto made, along with the people on board. "Orochimaru or Danzō can't hurt me." She informed.

"You're right…" Kabuto said with a scowl. "…They won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that." He sad darkly, as he turned around and entered room with an unconscious Tsunade and Shizune.

Nonō watched the teen leave, before she looked down sadly. She never wanted this life for Kabuto, but this was his choice. ' _He's doing all of this for me…He left the orphanage, joined the Root, for my sake. So I didn't have to. Now his devoting himself to eliminating Danzō and Orochimaru…because of what they orchestrated…'_ She thought as she looked down and rubbed her chest, where Kabuto cut her with the Chakra Scalpel. ' _…What he does for me…it's more than what I could ever ask for, more than what I've ever gotten. He's not my son, yet he cares so much…'_ Nonō thought, as she watched the door to the room Kabuto entered, closed. ' _…I don't want him to risk himself for my sake…but why does it feel so good when I think of him doing all of this for me?'_ She asked herself, before she frowned to herself. ' _No…it can't be.'_ She mused, before she went off to sort her thoughts.

"Kabuto-sama?" Kimimaro asked, as he looked up at the older teen. "I was able to download there medical knowledge, should I remove the recall devices?" He questioned.

Kabuto looked at the silver-grey walls of the ship, before he nodded. "Yeah…" He said with a sigh. "…I'll beam them away before they wake up." He said.

Kimimaro nodded, as he took the Memory Recall Devices off of the women's heads and put them back where they usually receded, while Kabuto beamed them back to the place he abducted them from. "You rest and prepare, I'll go through what was in there head and in about two weeks, I'll be ready." Kabuto informed, as he looked at the computer terminal

"Of course, Kabuto-sama." Kimimaro said with a nod, before he left the room.

- **A Month Later**

In a decently sized room waited several people, one was a young girl with black hair and golden eyes, with a bow in her hair. Another was a tall teenager with swept back brown hair and two darker brown horns. There was a young woman with a trio of hair colors, sitting on a chair with her leg crossed over another one. There was a dark skinned teenager almost eighteen, holding a data-pad, with a frown on his face, as he observed everything.

"So why are we all waiting for the bone-guy to get out of recovery?" Adam asked with some irritation.

"Because we're all comrades, and we should be supportive of each other." Blake said coolly, as she looked up towards the taller teen. "You should know this." She added.

"I do, I just don't really care about Kimimaro." Adam replied.

"You should." Blake said with narrowed eyes.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"It should." She said, speaking her mind.

"Kids…" a female voice said, causing Blake and Adam to look to their side, and saw a woman with shoulder-length light brown hair and emerald eyes. The light was behind her, shadowing the front of her body, as the light around the area caused Nonō's glasses to glean maliciously. She slowly tilted her head with a smile on her face, but it looked incredibly creepy. "…Stop fighting." She said kindly, totally mismatched with the totally evil look she had.

Blake and Adam quickly shut up, as they split apart and moved away from Kabuto's mother. Nonō just smiled, before she looked at the entrance of the room, as her smile turned to a smirk. She used that look to calm or get the attention of all the kids in the orphanage.

Neo had a slight smirk too, before she sent a look towards Nonō. ' _I like you.'_ She thought.

The pressurized hissing of the door opening, grabbed everyone's attention, causing them to look at the door. After a few seconds Kabuto walked in, completely normal, but who followed him wasn't.

It was a young man, about as tall as Kabuto. He had pale white skin and intense green eyes, with two scarlet dots on his forehead. He was taller than what he was a few months ago. He looked almost as old as an adult and…was built like an Olympic Athlete. Kimimaro had his usual silver-white hair and the usual passive look on his face, as he glanced around.

"What happened…did it work?" Nonō asked, as she took a step forward, before she looked at Kabuto. "Where there any…unpredicted affects?" She questioned.

Kabuto looked at Kimimaro, while the silver-white haired teen nodded and walked around the room. "I've done a multitude amount of things, biological, chemical and surgical augmentations." Kabuto informed, as he pushed his glasses up. "It took an entire week and a few Mister Orderlies, almost no sleep…but I can safely say Kimimaro's fully and completely assimilated the augmentations." He said with a smirk.

"What kind of augmentations?" Nonō questioned, as she looked at Kimimaro. He was almost a completely different person. The original was short and slim. This one was tall and built.

"Well it was difficult." Kabuto said with a shrug. "First I applied an anesthetic to him, knocking him out. Then when he was under, I cut a small space in the skull, exposing the brain. Then I performed a procedure to rearrange the capillaries in the occipital lobe of the left cerebral hemisphere of the brain. This redistribution of blood vessels boosts the flow of blood beneath the rods and cones of Kimimaro's retina. The rods and cones of the eye are light-sensitive receptors located in the back of the eye. Together they are able to detect movement, light and color, and relay that information back to the brain. What I did was enhance his eyesight to the utmost degree...for human physiology of course, and he can virtually see in the dark." He informed.

Nonō looked at him in surprise. She was skilled in medicine, but even she didn't know how to preform neurosurgery. She felt a swell of pride knowing her son could accomplish such a feat.

"After that I performed surgery on the thyroid gland, where an incision is made to the left thyroid gland large enough for a platinum pellet to be implanted; once done, the incision made was closed up. When the pellet was dissolved and absorbed into the body, a human growth hormone that was contained inside it was released. The hormone targets and stimulates the growth of fast and slow twitch muscle fibers, effectively producing significant gains in muscle mass. The hormone also targets osteoblasts to help boost bone tissue formation and effectively strengthen the bone structure." Kabuto informed, before he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Like I feared the growth hormone suppressed his Sex Drive…" He began.

"What? That sucks." Adam said with a scowl, while Neo sighed in sympathy. Blake crossed her arms and looked forward, having a bit more self-control as her comrades.

"Anyway after that, the muscular enhancement injections were administered throughout Kimimaro's body. In addition to the growth hormone catalyst, a protein complex is injected intramuscularly that targets the muscles' intracellular molecular machinery to help increase muscle strength and endurance." Kabuto informed with a smirk.

"After that, with the help of the Mister Orderlies, I was able to perform surgery on his arms and legs, exposing his bones. After that, an advanced carbide ceramic material is grafted onto his skeletal structure to begin skeletal ossification. This process worked by breaking down bone and rebuilding it stronger than before. This results in the bones being virtually unbreakable." Kabuto said. "Since he uses his bones for weapons and has to consciously make them stronger, this makes it incredible easy for him. Since he doesn't have to focus or waste chakra on making stronger bones, when they are at their peak strength." He informed.

Nonō, Aiden, Neo, Adam and Blake looked at him in shock. They knew he was smart and had a very good understanding of highly advance technology, but that was unreal. Kimimaro was probably Jonin in skill already, but now he was undoubtedly stronger.

"While his bones and muscles were reconstituting, I performed surgery on his lungs and trachea." Kabuto said, before he sighed loudly. "And I'm glad I did. You had some pretty heft damage in there, Kimimaro. A disease in its beginning stages, I'm glad I caught it when I did. In a few months it would have been irreversible." He informed.

"It wouldn't have affected my performance, Kabuto-sama." Kimimaro said seriously.

"The ulcers in your main bronchus and the small tumor in your trachea said differently." Kabuto replied, as he pushed his glasses up. "You would've dead in an about…four years." He informed, before he smirked. "Luckily I removed them and healed the surrounding tissues." He said.

"I then implanted something I dubbed as the 'Sentinel RX Health System'." Kabuto informed. "The Sentinel RX Health System is a combination implant that uses electro-cardio action, adrenal stimuli, and protein therapy to fight infection and injury throughout a limited 'regenerative' capacity. While it is no replacement for proper medical care, it can keep Kimimaro alive in the most critical of circumstances. The primary components are a series of hair-fine sensor probes connected to all the vital organs, providing real-time biomedical data to a central health monitor unit." He said.

"The unit tracks the medical condition of Kimimaro and triggers secondary modules when it registers in the incidence of critical damage through internal or external trauma; these modules are implanted in heart tissue, the lymphatic system and adrenal glands, and utilize micro-electric charges and phased-released chemicals to stimulate the human body's healing reaction….I used some of the stored Tretonin, and created a synthesized version that doesn't completely ruin your immune system." Kabuto informed. "I know Kimimaro has a healing factor, but it usually takes affect when he uses his bloodline." He added. "Of course I implanted a micro Cardiovertor Defibrillator, to jump start his heart if it reaches a dangerously low BPM." He stated.

"Of course I also implanted a rebreather into the primary bronchi, where the lungs join the trachea." Kabuto said, before he shrugged. "It's a pretty self-explanatory augmentation." He said.

Nonō looked at the grey haired teen. "Kabuto-kun, how did you do all of that?" She asked, as she stepped forward. "I mean, all that stuff you did…it's out of our range." She said. She knew that there were limits to medicine. Even Tsunade couldn't do things like this.

"Well…I like to think I'm quantum leaps ahead of the science of this world." Kabuto said seriously. With having a decent grasp on Asgard Technology, science and medicine, and having Tsunade's Medical Ninjutsu expertise. He was able to formulate the designs and formulas of the project. "In fact with Kimimaro's help, I was able to test out the prototype bio-augmentations. I've even made dozens of improvements over the augmentations, them being safer and less invasive to perform while producing similar results." The grey haired teen informed.

"Will we be getting things like that?" Adam asked unsure, it sounded cool and useful to be that strong. But at the risk of losing his sex drive, he really didn't want to risk it.

Kabuto shook his head. "No, you don't have the right genetic markers in your DNA to accept the augmentations." He informed.

"You're talking about…these." Adam said with a scowl, as he motioned to his horns.

"Not intentionally. No." Kabuto replied with a frown. "Yours and Blake's DNA are unique. Your bodies are built different from mine and Kimimaro's. You're naturally stronger, more agile, dexterous, have natural heightened senses. If I tried to do what I did to Kimimaro, to you two…The possible defects could be excruciatingly painful." He said with a sigh, as he fixed his glasses. "Kimimaro was more genetically compatible with the procedure, and there was a possible failure of his body rejecting the augmentations by almost fifty percent. If his body was compatible with it and still had such a risk, it will be astronomically impossible for your bodies to cope with them." He informed.

"What about ice-cream over here?" Adam asked, as he glanced at Neo.

Neo smirked, as she hopped off the seat and walked over to Kabuto, standing by his side, though she was almost two feet shorter. "She didn't want it." Kabuto said with a shrug.

"She knew?" Blake asked.

"Well, the Mister Orderlies can only do so much…" Kabuto trailed off.

"She was your assistant." Nonō said. "I could've helped, I am more experienced." She said, before she sent a suspicious look towards the short woman. She didn't trust Neo, she was a few years older than Kabuto and she just didn't like such an older woman hanging around her boy. Despite Neo's short and petite stature, she was almost twenty one, with Kabuto just turning eighteen.

"It's true, but the procedure is a bit painful and I didn't…" Kabuto began.

"You would've been squeamish from all the screaming." Neo said with a smirk on her face, as she held her closed umbrella over her shoulder. "He would've needed a steady hand, sister." She said, as her eyes shifted color.

"I'm an experience Jonin and the Captain of the Medical Corp, I'm not as soft hearted as you believe." Nonō said, as she tilted her head slightly, with the lenses in her glasses gleaning maliciously as she smiled, with the front of her body shadowed. So only the gleaning lenses in her glasses could be seen, along with her smile. "I've killed far more people in that last war, than you have 'Shinobi Killer'." She said kindly.

Neo blinked as her eyes turned pale white, as she looked at the woman in some fear. She thought only Kabuto knew about her past.

"Don't underestimate a former intelligence gatherer and spy, we know all sorts of swell things." Nonō said kindly, totally offsetting the evil look she was giving off.

"Don't condescend on me, sister." Neo said with narrowed eyes, as her eyes turned brown. "If you weren't so close to the boss…" She began.

"Ladies." Kabuto interjected, as he pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, causing the lenses to glean. "Calm down." He said seriously.

"Sir, if I may interject." Aiden said, as he looked at the Kaguya. "With the…enhancements…he's been given. Shouldn't he have several months of recovery? Performing stretches, isometric exercises, light sparring drills and consume high-protein meals. The sudden growth in his body will require a lot of vitamins, minerals and calories to sustain his new body." He informed.

"He should…" Kabuto said, as he cast a glanced at Kimimaro. "…For the past two weeks he's been in recovery and 'insists' he needs to help me. He willed his body almost day and night to adjust to the sudden strength, speed and height change." He informed with a scowl. "Anyway enough about that, how has your three's training been?" He asked, as he looked at Adam, Blake and Neo.

"Fine." Adam said, speaking for himself. "I've only been able to get a grasp on my nature affinities, though I'm still far from mastering them." He admitted. "I'm getting really good with a sword though." He admitted. ' _I mean it's a sword, what's not to understand about swish, slash, stab?'_ Adam thought.

Kabuto nodded slightly. Adam was a unique case, even by his standards. He had three nature affinities, which was highly unusual. He had the affinities for Wind, Fire and Lightning. He had the unique ability of combining them all together to perform a process with Kabuto hadn't seen before. Adam had the inherit ability of absorbing energy, and sorta supercharging himself for a short time until he released it, which was a byproduct of his affinities.

It would seem with his lightning base Chakra. He could quite literally absorb and contain the energy from attacks. The energy would cycle through his body, firing off in running through his nerves system, increasing his speed, strength and reaction time. And then he could send the energy back out, but that energy would shift to his own properties. He would subconsciously send that energy out and molded it into a mixed form of fire, wind, and lightning, disintegrating all in its path. It was very similar to Iwa's Dust Release and Suna's Scorch Release. But it was weaker than the Dust Release and stronger then the Scorch Release. ' _It was probably an evolutionary Bloodline evolving from the Scorch Release. Adam was born in Suna, it's not out of the realm of possibility he was a relative to the Clan that had the bloodline limit.'_ Kabuto mused.

"I've made substantial progress." Blake said with a slight smile. "My abilities are getting stronger, and my swordsmen ship is incredibly high up there." She informed.

"Good." Kabuto said affably, with a slight smile. Blake looked down with a slight blush, she would never admit it, but she knew she had a bit of a crush on the older teen. He basically came to her when she was in the worst place she ever was and took her onto her feet and showed her some of the wonders of the world. She would never forget that, it also didn't help she saw him as a hero.

Kabuto glanced at Blake, before he gave her a once over. He was actually pretty proud of her progress. Out of everyone on board she was the one with almost no training. She only had the skills she used to survive the harsh streets of Kumo. But what also surprised Kabuto was her natural ability to create clones.

She seemed to have the innate ability to create clones of herself, and there was no limit to the types of clones she could create. She had no Chakra Nature affinity, which had her disheartened at first, since Adam had three. But Kabuto discovered something else, Blake's lack of Chakra Affinity, was in itself an affinity. She could change her Chakra Nature subconsciously to whatever Element is needed, even bloodline Affinities, but it only lasts a few seconds, before it returned to nothing. This basically allowed her to create any type of clone. But no amount of training or experimentation could expand the limit.

But with her Chakra Nature diversity, along with her almost flawless ability with creating clones, she could create any type of clone. Illusionary Clones, Hard-light solid Illusionary Clones, Shadow Clones, Rock Clones, Water Clones, Lightning Clones, Fire Clones, Wind Clones, Ice Clones, Scorch Clones, even Explosive one, all of them had so much potential and versatility, Blake had a very useful gift and Kabuto couldn't be prouder of her progress.

"I've had no difficulty." Neo said uncaringly, as she turned and looked up towards Kabuto. "When are we going to make our presence known throughout the country?" She asked curiously, as both of her eyes turned brown.

Kabuto turned around and looked at the silver-grey walls of the Daedalus. "We aren't done with getting our self-situated…" He began.

"We've been training for three years." Adam said with narrowed eyes.

"So?" Kabuto asked. "There are five Kages, all with decades of training and experienced, hundreds of Jonin with almost equal amount of training and experience, thousands of Chuunin and Genin per Village. Let's not forget the smaller villages with their own forces. And then there's that Akatsuki group, Danzō's and Orochimaru's personal army, both trained for attacking the enemy in a suicidal type zealously." He listed off. "If we make our presence known to soon, if they get knowledge of our technology and strength, they won't take us lightly and all of that will be aimed at us." He said, as he turned around and looked at Adam, Blake, Neo, Kimimaro, Aiden and Nonō.

"Together, we're two former Root spies, a super charged Kaguya, two outcasts, a super genius and a psychotic illusionist." Kabuto said, referring to himself and Nonō as the Root spies, Kimimaro as the super charged Kaguya, Blake and Adam as the two outcasts, Aiden as the super genius, and Neo as the psychotic illusionist.

"What about those robots or our training Robots?" Blake asked curiously.

"The Mister Handies and the Eyebots are made to bring this ship back to one hundred percent. They aren't made to fight a full army. And your training robots are only refitted Mister Handies, only with more weapons." Kabuto replied.

"Well…make a bigger and stronger robot." Adam said with a scowl.

Kabuto frowned and glanced down. "We'd need a more materials, along with a more effective power to sustain it." He said as he glanced down.

"We can help." Blake offered. "If you need some materials that aren't on the ship, we could get it. Besides, don't you need to make a new fusion generator for the Daedalus? I thought the Naquadah generator was shot." She said.

"True, and there are no other generators on the ship. So I'll have to replace the generator on the ship and completely come up with a new design." Kabuto said unsure, before he sighed. "Blake, when I come up with a generator design, you and Adam will have to collect some of the materials." He informed, before he glanced down. "And then I'll need to come up with a more weaponized robot for Shinobi Warfare." He muttered. ' _And I also have to use the synthesized treatment I got from Kimimaro's experiment on myself, to enhance my body…'_ Kabuto mused, as he fixed his glasses, before he glanced around.

- **One Year and a half Later-Five and a half Years after Kabuto found the Daedalus-One and a half Years before the Konoha Crush (Get ready for some Inception-Level shit here)**

In the void of space, at the edge of the Elemental Nation's solar system a battle was commencing. A gigantic starship of almost unimaginable power and sophistication, Almost two thousand meters high, and possess a resemblance to the cuttlefish or squid. It had several tentacle-like appendages extend below the body and from the sides, along with deep blue glowing lines along its body and had a dark purple-like hull.

Nazara patrolled the outer reaches of the solar system, near the rim of the Galaxy and the Peruses Veil. While it was patrolling, it was confronted by several Geth Dreadnoughts.

" ** _...The Domain you are trying to access is off limits. Retreat…or face Annihilation!"_** Nazara spoke, as it leaned up and its tentacle-like appendages spread out.

" _System: Access able. Material Resources: High amounts of Titanium, Helium-3, Iridium, Palladium, and Platinum. Sufficient system for ship and platform construction."_ A multitude of synthetic voices replied at once, through the transmission.

" ** _Initiating Directive 268227…Local scan of the system…Scanning…Match found. Organic planet…One possible Human Match found…99.007 %...Match Linked…Activating prime directive…Protect the Creator."_** Nazara said in a deep synthetic menacing voice, as the deep scarlet light formed on the front of the vessel, before it fired a beam of pure red light.

The Geth Dreadnoughts fired upon the Reaper-Ship, but the energy beam sliced through two of them. The Geth Dreadnoughts' attacks collided with Nazara's kinetic barriers, but before they could even make dent in it, The Reaper fired another magnetohydrodynamic beam of molten red energy, cutting the final Geth Dreadnought in half.

The Geth Dreadnought exploded violently, sending the debris from the other two Geth Dreadnoughts into the Elemental Nation's solar system.

" ** _2,106 Geth Platforms…eliminated."_** Nazara spoke, as the burning crimson light dimmed, and its tentacle-like appendages curled up inward as the vessel leaned back. " ** _Re-activating standby mode, and continued the observation of Organic Life in the Galaxy…And Discover why I cannot get a signal from the Citadel."_** The Reaper spoke, as it drifted forward.

Out of the back of the Giant Reaper's back, another Smaller Reaper dropped out, being of a Destroyer class. " **Ensure the Creators protection…Failure is acceptable…"** The Sovereign-Class Reaper transmitted, before it turned towards a specific point and took off at almost incredibly high-speeds, with the Reaper Destroyer patrolling the outer rim of the Solar System.

The two destroyed Geth Dreadnoughts flew across space, colliding with several stray asteroids, knocking off their armor. The two Element-Zero cores of the ship drifted together and mended, as they collided with more space objects.

The now single ten meter wide and long Element Zero core, covered in a mantel of nickel-iron and olivine. The Asteroid passed through one of the nebula clouds that the Peruses Veil was known for, encasing and bathing the rock in the Tritium element.

After hours of traveling through space, and forming a thick ice shell around it. The asteroid now meteorite entered the atmosphere of a small, green and blue colored planet with visible clouds. The almost ten meter wide and long meteorite flew and collided in outskirts of the Land of Fire and near Amegakure and Kusagakure.

- **Almost a Week Later-**

Through the forest of the Land of fire, five Konoha Shinobi blurred through the forest, before they slowed down.

One Nin was a relatively tall shinobi with spiky silver hair, with a Konoha Headband covering his left eye. He wore the standard Leaf Jonin uniform. He was Kakashi Hatake, next to him was a Team of three Genin and a Jonin.

The Jonin was a female with brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. And she wore a dark orange mini-skirt.

Next to her was a young woman with fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair, which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. She wore a purple version of the Konoha Genin uniform. Behind her two were males, both completely covered in purple clothing and wore Konoha head-bandanas.

"It should be around here." Kakashi said.

"You think someone took it?" Anko asked, as she walked forward. Before the group noticed a giant, almost kilometer wide crater with a large object in the center. The object was a metallic-blue-silver colored rock, giving off a fluctuating blue energy field.

"What…is that?" Guren questioned.

"I don't know, but the Daimyo's paying a lot of money for a 'Exotic' center piece. So we gotta get it." Anko said with a shrug.

"…Got it…Um if you don't mind me asking…Who are they?" Guren asked, as she motioned to the group of five people already next to the meteorite.

"I don't know. But let's find out." Kakashi said seriously. Before Kakashi, Anko, Guren, Yoroi and Misumi took off towards the foreign object and closer towards the unknown people.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Anko asked brashly, as the group landed a few meters behind the unknown group, causing them to turn.

"Oh, the primitive meddlers have arrived, why am I not surprised?" A cynical male voice asked, as the unknown group turned around, letting the Shinobi get a better look at the group.

One was a tall man, almost six foot four tall, with brown hair dyed with red streaks that spike backwards in a windswept way. He wore a mask that obscured his eyes and upper face. The mask was whitish-tan with red flame-like symbols decorating the front and two slits on each side. He wore a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat was red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He also wore long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand. In the man's hand was a grey-black rifle-sheath, with a similarly colored hilt coming out of the barrel.

There was a young man. He had pale skin, vivid green eyes and two scarlet dots on his forehead. He had shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head in a zigzag type parting. He wore a dark green, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a black belt around his waist.

Next to them was a young girl with pale skin. She had long wavy black hair, and her eyes were an intense golden color, with slightly slitted pupils. Her eyes were complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. She wore a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow in her hair. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols of Belladonna Flowers. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. On her back was a thick grey sheath with a sharp edge, and a long black ribbon hanging off the hilt of the sword.

The Shinobi looked at the three more normal looking people, before they looked confused at the fourth one.

It was a short woman with a trio of hair colors. Her hair was half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half. She had one brown eye and one pale pink eye. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a black corset, which was curved in the middle at the bottom exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. She was standing with her arms crossed next to the final person, who hadn't turned around, still looking at the meteorite.

"Good gracious, have your mothers taught you, it's impolite to stare?" The final person said in a polite yet aloof cynical type voice, still looking at the meteorite.

"You know it's rude not to face someone, when you're talking to them." Kakashi said offhandedly.

"True, true…" The final person said, as he turned around.

He was a young man with neck length unruly tousled ash-grey hair and dark green eyes, with dark raven black eyebrows, suggesting his hair wasn't always grey. He wore a pair of square polarized glasses. He also wore an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a dark green undershirt underneath. He was also wearing long black pants and shoes, over all he looked more like a Scholar or University Headmaster than a Shinobi. Along with him being shorter than the two more imposing males, and having a more slimmer build and not obvious weapons, the five Shinobi assumed he was the weakest and hired the other four.

"…Yet you're imposing your will on an object that's already been claimed. So I have no reason to be polite with you." Kabuto said, as he looked at Kakashi.

"Object that's already been claimed…I assume you're referring to yourself." Kakashi said with a narrowed eye.

"Yes, well, you assume correct." Kabuto replied easily.

"You see, we have a little problem with that." Anko said with a smirk. "We've been paid a hefty price to get that to the Daimyo. So how about you make like a good little boy and get the hell out of here." She said.

Kabuto tilted his head forward, as he pushed his glasses back up. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, fräulein." He said condescendingly. "You see, your primitive minds can't comprehend what this is…" He said, before he sighed. "…And you want to use it as a centerpiece." He said with a shake of his head. "Do you even know what it is?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" Anko asked rudely.

"Well, if you were an inept dumbass, no." Kabuto said with a frown. "This meteorite is composed of Palladium, nickel-iron, olivine, tungsten, an unknown element and it's bathed in Tritium. It's also giving off almost unstable levels of Dark Energy, an energy that is only given off by a Supernova…or a Star Exploding to put it simpler." He said, as he looked at the Nin with narrowed eyes. "If you moronic fools even touch this object the wrong way, you could blow up this planet, the sun and almost all the surrounding planetoids in this system. So I would appreciate it if you would all. Back. The fuck. Off." Kabuto said with some anger, unknowns to him his eyes gleaned a brighter emerald, with the meteorite glowing an intense blue.

"Sorry, nerd…But we don't take orders from you." Anko said with a smirk, as she threw a Kunai at the grey haired young man. Kabuto casually leaned to the side, before his eyes went wide, as he turned and saw the Kunai Impale the meteorite.

"…Oh, Fuck-berries…" Kabuto muttered, before he looked at the meteorite to see it was pulsing with a blue-black energy. "Get away, now!" He instructed to Blake, Adam, Kimimaro and Neo, before the four quickly moved back, same thing for the Konoha Shinobi.

As soon as the two groups moved back, the blue-black energy field spread out and engulfed Kabuto in blue-black energy. The energy moved into Kabuto, through his bones and into his skull. When the Dark Energy entered his brain, it causing most of if not all his synapse to fire off, with the dark energy passing through all his neurons, going through his Hippocampus, the part of the brain that dealt with Long-Term and Short term memory. Altogether, Kabuto's brain had synaptic activate of almost seventy percent.

When the Dark Energy receded back to the meteorite, Kabuto's brain synaptic activate lowered to almost thirty percent. But the usual Human's brain usually only had ten percent synaptic active at any given time.

Kabuto stumbled slightly, before Kimimaro was already by his side. "Are you alright, Kabuto-sama?" Kimimaro asked with a lot of worry.

"…Yeah…" Kabuto said with a sigh, as he turned around and walked towards the meteorite and leaned his forehead on it, as he sighed again. "…Yeah." He repeated, before he scowled. "Kimimaro…make a bone stick, thirteen inches long please." He requested.

Kimimaro nodded, as a bone stick tore its way out of his palm, before he handed it to Kabuto. The grey haired young man held the stick, before he held it at one side.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked, as she stood next to Kabuto, with Neo and Adam.

Kabuto took a step back from the meteorite, before he looked forward and glared. "I remember…" He said, before he slowly turned around and faced the Nin. "…I remember everything." He informed.

Neo, Adam, Blake and Kimimaro understood the significance of those words. "What? Are you going to cry…" Yoroi began.

" **Avada Kedavra**!" Kabuto hissed out, as he jabbed the bone stick at the purple dressed Genin. A green flash of energy shot out of the stick and collided with the Genin's chest, causing him to freeze. Yoroi stood still, before he collapsed dead. "Am I going to cry? Preposterous…I just remembered where I came from." He said, as he glared up at the group of four Nin. "And…I'm a bit pissed…" He began.

" **Sen'eijashu** ( _Hidden Shadow Snake Hands_ )" Anko announced, as she thrust her hand at him, launching several large snakes that wrapped around him.

"§Let Go… §" Kabuto hissed out, in Parseltongue. But all anyone heard was hissing, before the Snakes uncoiled from around him. "Sorry…But snakes are my thing now… **Serpensortia."** He said, as he pointed his bone stick at Anko, as white light came out of the stick and formed into a giant snake. "…§Kill her§" He instructed, before he turned around and headed back to the meteorite. "Neo, Blake, Adam, Kimimaro…Kill the Nins, they are a casualty to what's needed. They won't retreat and if they get ahold of this object, they can blow up most of the solar system. They're too dumb to leave, and we won't be able to escape the explosion in the Daedalus." He informed. "I'll take care of the rock." He added.

Blake glanced down, before she nodded. She didn't like the idea of killing people, but understood the necessity in this world. And it was kill four people, to prevent them from blowing up the solar system because of their stupidity

Adam smirked, as he gripped Wilt and Blush. Blake looked at the Nin coolly, as she reached up and took Gambol Shroud off her back. Kimimaro reached up and pushed the shoulder of his shirt back, knocking it off. Neo just smirked as she rested her umbrella on her shoulder.

Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, Blake narrowed her eyes ad Guren, Neo smirked at Anko and Adam looked at Misumi really unimpressed with his opponent. The four unique people attacked the four Konoha Shinobi.

Kabuto stared at the meteorite, before he sighed again. He slowly looked around it with a frown on his face. ' _I remember…everything.'_ He thought sadly. He remembered his life before meeting Nonō, and well…it was Hell. ' _Hmm…Thank you Voldemort, for giving me part of your soul and your power, along with all of your knowledge. It will be substantial to me victory against Orochimaru and Danzō.'_ He thought.

He reached up to the back of his head, and narrowed his eyes at the meteorite. ' _I'm going to need a heavy lift.'_ He thought.

' _…Of course, Sir.'_ A synthesized female voice replied in his head.

' _…Thanks F.I.L.S.S.'_ Kabuto thought, as his hand touched a small metallic device on the back of his head, only blocked by his hair. ' _It's been a hectic year. Since I don't have a crew to manually fly the Daedalus, I had to come up with an alternative. Fleet Integrated Logistics and Security System or F.I.L.S.S…is an AI I created using the Asgard knowledge. She is incredibly resourceful and smart…though she is dumb too. There are categories I would rate AI in. the Replicators were a Smart Artificial Intelligence, they can learn and adapt with any form of knowledge. F.I.L.S.S on the other hand would be a Dumb Artificial Intelligence, unable to express 'real' emotions or learn about subjects outside of her specialized role, which is running the Daedalus and its security. The term 'dumb' is to a degree a misnomer, as she is incredibly intelligent only in her area of expertise.'_ He thought, as he glanced around and watched the fighting.

He reached up and touched the metallic object in the back of his head. After improving upon Kimimaro's bio-augmentations he performed them on himself. He used a 'carbide ceramic ossification catalyst' drug, which allowed his skeleton to become virtually unbreakable. There was the 'fibroid muscular protein complex' drug, which increased the density of his muscles greatly enhancing Kabuto's natural physical strength. Then there was the 'retina-inversion stabilizer' drug, which enhanced his sight and gave him a natural night vision.

Some might wonder if his eyesight was good, why he still wore glasses. It mostly had to do with the fact that he always wore glasses and he felt wrong without them. Also he was a bit vain and thought he looked stupid without them. It also helped that they were basically enhanced sun-glasses. There was also the fact he implanted the Sentinel RX Health System into his body, and linked them to a HUD in his sun-glasses, giving him a real-time info on his organs health.

Along with the 'Sentinel RX Health System' Kabuto installed a secret augmentation into himself, something he didn't test on Kimimaro, mostly because he really didn't need it. He installed something he dubbed as the 'Quicksilver Reflex Booster'. It's essentially a supercharger for the nervous system, boosting reflex speed and the firing of nerve clusters throughout the body. The Quicksilver Reflex Booster is a decentralized augmentation connected to nerve bundles in the legs, to a distributed set of disc implants in the spinal column, and to other elements of the body's vestibular system. It essentially re-creates the Raikage's Lightning Armor's speed ability, though it only works in short bursts.

After those augmentations, he implanted a Neural Interface into the back of his head and brain. It linked him up with F.I.L.S.S and gave him real time information on the Daedalus, along with all the robots and security on the ship. It was also a failsafe, which protected the systems against hacking. Who could hack a brain?

Kabuto watched his four followers fighting, before he lifted his left arm up and pulled the sleeve to his suit jacket back, revealing a somewhat large computer on a wrist watch with the words 'Pip-Boy model 300' on the side of it. For the past year and a half, after the augmentations, learning from the Asgard Computer Core, formulating a bigger-stronger Robot design and power generator for the Daedalus, Kabuto got a bit bored. So he started creating things, it also went well with the fact he was making small power generators to test ideas for the ship's power core.

He basically made dozens of small power sources, and if they actually worked or gave off enough power for its size, he would make a bigger version of it. Some of the designs worked, but didn't provide enough power. But Kabuto thought it'd be a waste to get rid of them. So…he made some things that could use that power.

Kabuto walked forward, as a black and silver box shaped pistol formed in his hand. He leveled his weapon at Guren, who Blake was having a difficult time dealing with. They were fighting a good distance away from the other's letting Guren display more of her crystal abilities.

Blake rolled to the side, as she evaded several Crystal Shuriken, before she began to charge and slice through the crystalline projectiles. The golden eyed girl turned and crouched, she slide the grey sheath off of Gamble Shroud, and then slashed both of the blades at Guren.

Guren moved back, avoiding the cyclone of blades Blake was throwing at her. She formed two crystal blades along her arms and charged forward. Blake spun and slashed the Katana-Gambol shroud and the Sheath-Gambol shroud at Guren's stomach.

The crystal user blocked the golden eyed girl's swords, before she kicked Black in the stomach, causing her to stumble back. Guren quickly stabbed her crystal blades forward at the girl's chest, but Blake rolled back and left and Ice Clone in her place. As soon as Guren stabbed the Ice Clone, the ice clone of Blake exploded in energy. The ice energy surrounded Guren and encased her in ice, freezing her in place.

In an instant Blake was above Guren, flipping forward as she slammed her heel into the ice statue's head. The Ice shattered as Guren's face was sent down to the ground. Blake quickly went to cut her, but Guren moved rolled back, as a crystal wall encased her, protecting her.

Guren had a smirk on her face, as she stood in the protective confines of the crystal wall, before she went through several hand seals. Blake took several steps back and looked up, and saw a giant crystal dragon forming.

The crystal dragon launched itself towards Blake, with its maw open. Before the crystal dragon could collide with Blake, she vanished.

Kabuto appeared a few feet from the crystal dragon, as it collided with the ground, as he held Blake bridal style, before he put her down. "Thanks." Blake said.

The grey haired young man nodded, before he turned and leveled his unique looking box shaped black and silver pistol at the crystal wall that protected Guren. A semi-loud zapping sound echoed, as a crimson red laser beam projectile fired from the pistol. The red laser beam hit the crystal wall that protected Guren, and due to the nature of crystal. The laser was refracted, with one laser hitting and splitting and dividing as it passed through the crystal wall.

Guren was trapped and killed, as the laser beams multiplied, reflecting and refracting off the crystal walls of the area she should've been safest in. Blake scowled slightly, as she watched the crystal dome seemed to give off a deep red light, as the laser beam inside if continued to bounce off the inner walls, before it slowly lost power and dimmed.

"What is that?" Blake asked, as she looked at the pistol in young man's hand.

"Oh this thing, I got a bit…over board on creating somethings that were useful to the prototype power sources I created." Kabuto said with a shrug. "I like to call It an AEP7 modeled Laser Pistol." He said. He did have several failure models being AEP1-6.

"Gee…I wonder why." Blake said with a tone of sarcasm, it was obviously a laser weapon.

"Eh, what'll you do?" Kabuto asked uncaringly. "Come on, the heavy lift gear will arrive here soon, let's check up on everyone else." He said.

Adam looked at Misumi with a scowl on his face. "I am the worst kind of enemy you could've faced against." The Konoha Genin said. "Once I get a hold of you, I won't let…" He began, before Adam vanished and appeared behind Misumi.

The tall young man held Wilt in one hand and Blush in the other. The red bladed chokutō gleaned in the light, before a drop of blood came off the tip of the blade. Adam flicked the blade, swiping the blood of the blade, before he sheathed it into the rifle-hilt.

"Ugh, pathetic." Adam said, as he glanced back to see Misumi standing still. After a few seconds the Genin split down the middle, completely bifurcated.

Anko glared as she jumped back, avoiding the snakes she sent towards Kabuto, along with the one he seemed to have summoned. After some well-placed kunai, the snakes were impaled and subsequently killed.

The Jonin took a step back, when the short woman with three different hair colors appeared in front of her. Neo smirked as she thrust her closed umbrella at the Jonin, only for Anko to move back and go through several hand-seals, before she exhaled a ball of fire at the shorter woman.

Neo opened her umbrella, blocking the fire ball effortlessly, before she shoved it forward. The burning hot umbrella touched Anko's chest, since the Jonin only had mesh armor, the heat was transmitted and burnt the exposed skin.

"Ah, you little bitch!" Anko said angrily, but Neo smirk and blinked, with her eyes changing, with one being light pink and one being brown.

Anko charged forward and slashed a kunai at the short woman. The Jonin unleashed a flurry of slashes, trying to cut the other girl, but Neo just casually dodged every attack, she had a very laid back look on her face as she evaded the attacks. Anko just got more pissed, as she continued to try to cut Neo, before she crouched low to cut the girl's legs.

But as soon as Anko was low, Neo turned and delivered a spinning hook kick, right into the Jonin's temple. The short woman looked down at Anko, only for the woman to dissolve into snakes. Neo glanced down for a second, before she heard something and then tilted to the side, as Anko's arm passed over her shoulder with a Kunai in her hand.

Neo grabbed onto Anko's arm and pulled her forward, casing the Jonin to move forward. When Anko's head was over her shoulder, Neo displayed a high-level of flexibility, sending her foot straight up kicking Anko right in the chin, before she kicked her in the stomach

Anko stumbled back, as she held her stomach, before Neo smirked and turned before she slammed her closed umbrella into the side of the Jonin's face. The Jonin spun slightly, before she slowly looked back at the shorter girl.

But Neo was already in front of Anko. Neo kicked Anko in the thigh, and then sent her foot out and kicked the Jonin in the stomach. When Anko stumbled back, Neo turned around, before she faced the Jonin. Neo lifted her leg up incredibly high and slammed her heel down on the back of Anko's head, sending her down and slamming her face into the ground.

Neo smirked and saw looked down at Anko, before the Jonin slowly pushed herself up with shaky arms. Anko blinked a few times, as she stumbled onto her feet. Neo looked at the Jonin with a smirk, as her eyes inverted. She ran at Anko, before she put her right foot on Anko's left knee, and used it as a makeshift spring board and propelled herself up. Neo flipped herself and sent her left foot to Anko's chin and kicking the Jonin incredibly hard, sending her flying black.

Neo landed in a crouch, with a smirk on her face. She walked up to the downed woman as she reached for the handle of her umbrella. She glanced back at the crater, to see Kabuto, Blake, Adam and Kimimaro meeting up at the meteorite, before she glanced at Anko to see she was gone with leafs falling. Neo scowled, as she gripped her umbrella tightly.

"I apologize, Kabuto-sama. I was unable to defeat my enemy before he retreated." Kimimaro said sadly, as he bowed his head towards the grey haired young man.

"It's fine, we have what we need." Kabuto said, as he looked at the uniquely colored meteorite, with Neo walked up to the group.

"So…I'm just going to come out and say it. What the fuck was that?" Adam asked, as he looked at the grey haired young man, referring to the 'Avada Kedavra' thing.

Kabuto sighed, as he shrugged. "I…remember everything. So, I had to channel my anger one way." He admitted, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bone stick Kimimaro gave him. It was charred and partially split down the middle, with several cracks along it. "It was either that. Or go crazy. I think this was the best alternative." He said, as he tossed the ruined bone stick aside.

"…Was your past that bad?" Blake asked.

"Eh, I don't want to talk about it." Kabuto said with a scowl, as he looked at the meteorite, before he took a deep breath and leveled his hand at the large rock. He closed his eyes and focused.

Blake, Adam, Kimimaro and Neo watched as the meteorite began to shake slightly, before it began to lift itself out of the group. Kabuto level both of his hands at the meteorite, as he slowly moved it out of the hole it created.

The sound of loud roaring echoed, as a small ship appeared over the small group. The five looked up and saw a dropship hovering above them. Kabuto glanced up at the dropship, the Daedalus held sixteen F-302 fighters. He used the materials from them and created new vessels.

One of such vessels was something he dubbed as a Gunship Heavy-Troop Carrier/Mobile Armory or a Pelican dropship. Kabuto watched as the dropship lowered, letting Blake, Adam, Kimimaro and Neo board the vessel.

Kabuto followed onto the vessel, before he turned around and lifted the meteorite telekinetically, letting the pelican's rear metallic camps grip around the meteorite. "Hmm…now we have something to power the Daedalus…" Kabuto said, before he turned around and sat down on one of the seats of the Pelican, before it headed towards the outskirts of the Land of Earth.

* * *

 **For those that don't know the Augmentations Kabuto implanted into Kimimaro are a mixture of the Spartan Augmentations from Halo and the Bio-augmentations of Deus Ex Machina Human Revolution.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

 **Five and a half years after Kabuto found the Daedalus-One and a half years before the Konoha Crush. /2181 CE, Two years before the events of the Eden Prime War/**

"…And done." Kabuto said with a relived sigh, as he took a step back from a large complex looking device. The complex looking device seemed to be radiating off a deep dark blue energy pulse. "After a few days…finally it works." He commented.

Since the Daedalus' Naquadah generators were dead, the ship was barely running on the Asgard Power Core, which was only running the Asgard Systems. The grey haired teen had to create a new generator to get the Daedalus completely online. He already had the Mister Handies and the Repair Eyebots working on using the Asgard Hyperdrive designs to create a Hyperdrive engine, since the Alternate Realty Drive was broken and it wasn't remotely based on Asgard technology, so he had no idea how to fix that…yet.

' _It was fairly easy to create a power reactor from meteorite we retrieved from the Land of Fire. Of course I had to strip the meteorite of the Palladium, Nickel-Iron, Olivine, Tungsten and the Tritium from the meteorite, leaving that unknown element, the element that practically radiates Dark Energy.'_ Kabuto thought, as he glanced at the reactor. ' _Collecting all the Naquadah from the Mark VII tactical missiles' warheads stored inside the Daedalus. There was a decent amount from them. Using some of that Naquadah, I had the Mister Handies and Repair Eyebots forge this large generator. By using two small quarter sized pieces of Naquadah and the Element that gives off Dark Energy, I was able to fuse them together…the results were…amazing.'_ He thought.

' _The Mark I and Mark II Naquadah generators provide enough clean energy to power the Daedalus, but they barely provide enough power to power everything at one hundred percent. The Mark I Naquadah generator produces a lot of energy, the Mark II provides almost three hundred percent more power than the Mark I. This fusion reactor produces almost six times the amount of clean energy the Mark II produces.'_ Kabuto thought with smirk. ' _Some might think that would overload the Daedalus' systems, but this ship was powered by a ZPM a few times, and Asgard technology is weird and cool, they basically get better and stronger the more power is ran through them.'_ He thought, as he glanced up as he felt and heard the Daedalus began to activate, with some of the internal lights getting a bit brighter.

"So…you fixed your...ship?" A female voice asked, causing the young man to turn.

Kabuto noticed that the person inside the core room, with him, was a young woman with light brown hair and emerald green eyes. "Fixed? I improved it." Kabuto said with a smirk. "This power core will make the Shields nearly impervious, only Asgard and Ancient weapons are the only things that could tear through it. I also had the bots replace and…change the maneuvering thruster, to a more optimal engine, to repulsor engines." He explained. "And then there's the weap…" He began, only for Nonō put a finger over his mouth.

"I just asked if you fixed your ship, not the run down on it. I don't think I'd understand most of it anyway." Nonō said with a smile, as she slowly moved her hand up from his lips to the side of Kabuto's face, as she gently rubbed his check with her thumb. "You've done a lot of amazing things, Kabuto-kun…" She began.

"But I haven't taken care of Danzō or Orochimaru yet." Kabuto replied.

"I think I've told you how I felt about that." Nonō stated. "I don't want you getting hurt because of how you feel." She informed.

"And I told you I will destroy them for the atrocity they tried to commit against you. I will cast their armories, their warriors, and their kingdom down into the dust." The young man replied, getting a soft sigh from the woman.

"You don't need to do that, for my sake Kabuto-kun." Nonō said sadly.

Kabuto reached up with one hand and held onto the hand that Nonō put on his cheek. "But I do." He insisted.

Nonō sighed again, before she looked into the young man's eyes. "Let's not talk about it then…I heard from the others that you remember." She said seriously. "…Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I just thought that, if you knew I remembered who I was…you wouldn't see me as your son anymore." Kabuto admitted with a frown.

"Darling, you don't have to worry about that…" Nonō said lovingly, as she held the side of Kabuto's face. ' _…The feelings I have for you…the ones I'm having for you right now. If I saw you as a son right now…I don't think I'd be able to wear my Nun cloths with good conscious.'_ She thought dryly. ' _Though maybe you'd like that, Kabuto-kun.'_ She thought with a bit of perversion.

"…Are you alright?" Kabuto asked, as he looked at the woman.

"Huh, what?" Nonō responded.

"You started to stare off a bit. Are you feeling alright?" He asked with almost palpable concern.

"I-I'm fine, I just had something on my mind is all." Nonō replied.

"If it's making you space out, why don't you tell me?" Kabuto questioned seriously.

Nonō looked a bit nervous, as she looked at Kabuto. "I don't really think that would be the right thing to say." She admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Kabuto asked, as he looked at with worry. "If it's bothering you, I want to help." He informed.

"Hehe…" Nonō chuckled nervously. "…It's fine. Um, you're memories! They returned right!" She said with a smile. "You must be happy." She commented.

Kabuto scowled, as the lights on the ceiling flicker and the sound of metallic grinding echoed, as the Daedalus began to rumble a bit. Nonō glanced around, not really sure what was going on for a moment. "My memories…I'm not remotely happy about them." He said seriously, before he gave Nonō a meaningful look. "In fact, I can say I'm glad I got amnesia and I'm glad I have a mother like you." He informed.

"But don't you have a real family? Are they alive?" Nonō questioned.

"Do I have a real family? Yes, with you. But them…those who gave birth to me…They may be my biological parents. But that is all." Kabuto said with a scowl.

Nonō gave him a concerned look. "What happened, Kabuto-kun?" She asked.

"Nothing I would like to talk about." Kabuto replied.

"Are you sure, you know I'm always here for you." She informed.

"I…I know. There are…a lot of memories. Almost all of them I don't want to delve into." Kabuto stated.

"…I see…" Nonō said, as she glanced at the young man. "You're a good boy, Kabuto-kun, if this troubles you that much. It's fine." She said with a smile, as she lifted up her other hand and put it on his other cheek.

"Thanks." Kabuto said, as he felt Nonō putting both of her soft hands cupping his cheeks. He really didn't feel or think anything was wrong with what she was doing. "I'd just rather forget about my past, and focus on getting the Daedalus out of here and doing some other things." He said, trying not to talk about killing Orochimaru and Danzō.

"I'm proud…" Nonō said quietly, as she cupped both of the young man's cheeks, before she slowly leaned forward. "…I'm very proud of you…" She muttered, as she leaned incredibly close.

Kabuto looked a bit confused, as he watched Nonō lean incredibly close. But his confusion shifted to shock, as his eyes went wide. He felt Nonō's lips over his, as he felt the woman pull him closer towards her.

Nonō closed her eyes and sighed in relief. ' _After months of deliberation…It feels so nice to just throw it out there.'_ She thought happily, as she slowly moved her hands up from Kabuto's cheeks and into his hair.

Kabuto stood frozen, before he quickly reached up to Nonō's shoulders and pushed her back a bit. "W-wha?" Nonō sounded, she was getting into the kiss and hoping Kabuto would kiss back.

"M-mother? Are you sure you're feeling fine? First you start spacing out, now you're thinking I'm someone else." Kabuto said, as he walked around Nonō and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." He insisted.

Nonō scowled slightly, as she pushed off his arm. "Kabuto-kun, I'm not sick." She stated.

"Okay good, you're seeing me as me again." Kabuto said with some relief. "Now this may be hard to believe, but you kissed me." He informed.

' _Ugh…'_ Nonō thought. "Kabuto-kun, I'm well aware of what I did." She stated.

Kabuto gave her a confused look. "I…Don't understand." He said, before he shook his head and took a step back. "And I really don't want to. You're probably under a lot of stress right now. It's probably about me bringing up the Orochimaru-Danzō situation." He rationalized, as he glanced at the power core of the Daedalus. "I won't mention it in front of you. I'll let you gather your thoughts and relax, sorry I stressed you out." He said, as he left the power core of the ship.

Nonō stood there, as she scowled and adjusted her glasses. ' _Why couldn't I just come out and say I love him?!'_ She thought angrily.

"Tut, tut, tut…" Someone sounded, causing Nonō to look around. On top of the upper level of the power room, sat a short woman with a trio of hair colors. "…It seems that the innocent nun has a naughty secret." Neo commented, as she sat over the edge of the balcony. "Having the hots for your son, the boss, damn and I thought I was the one with the weird fetishes." She said with a slight psychotic smirk.

"Don't compare me to you." Nonō snapped back, she never liked that girl. She didn't like how close such an older woman was to her little Kabuto.

"Well I'm not the one who has a thing for their son." Neo replied with a smirk. "I mean, I can understand the appeal." She admitted. "He's smart, charismatic, his cynicism and jaded personality is a nice change to all the bullshit happy-feely people I've meet. And it doesn't help that he's devilishly handsome too….Hmhm-Mmm." She sounded with a smirk.

"Don't talk about him like that." Nonō said with a scowl, as she adjusted her glasses and glared at the short woman.

"Oh? So only you can fantasize about the boss? Now that is hardly fair." Neo taunted. "I mean, you did try to kill him, so you really don't have a chance. Besides I am far more deserving of the boss' attention." She informed with a shrug, not really commenting on the fact she did that same thing.

"That was an accident!" Nonō said with a glare, as she held onto a Kunai. "You have no right to bring that up either way!" She said angrily. "And stay away from Kabuto-kun." She instructed.

"Aw, and miss out on the hot scientist, sorry dear." Neo said sarcastically. "But, I'll have to decline." She informed, as she moved back off the balcony of the upper level and glanced down at Nonō. "You know. If you want to make an impression on the boss, do something spontaneous." The short woman said with a shrug. "If it was me in your position, I'd strip down until all I wore was just my high-heeled boots, and cover my privates in ice cream." She said uncaringly, as she looked at her nails. "But that's just me though." She admitted, as she left the power core.

' _…Be spontaneous…'_ Nonō thought, as she glanced down and frown.

Kabuto walked through the metal halls of the Daedalus, before a pressurized hiss sounded, causing him to stop and cast a glance to his side. He noticed a door was automatically opening, before a short woman with a trio of hair colors and brown eyes walked out.

"Neo, where were you? I could've used your help with the core." Kabuto asked only to get a shrug from the woman.

"Hmph, well I'm going to get the Daedalus out of this cavern. Do you want to watch? It'll be…destructive." He informed, getting a smirk from Neo. "I'll take that as a yes." He said.

The two walked through the Daedalus, before they entered one of its hanger bays. As the two walked along the flight deck, Neo and Kabuto glanced around. Instead of the usual eight F-302 fighters that were originally docked in the hanger, was the inactive Gunship Heavy-Troop Carrier/Mobile Armory or the GH-TC/MA Pelican.

Near the walls of the hanger though were five different vessels, all of them were about a third of the length and width of the Pelican, having a very sleek design to them similar to a stealth plane. Using the parts from the F-302's that were originally docked in the Daedalus, Kabuto had his bots take them apart and re-forge certain aspects of the vessels. Since he didn't have the actual man power to man each ship, he went another root and made them smaller, sleeker and more agile, making them OUCA/EVs.

He dubbed them the 'Osprey Unmanned Combat Aerial/Exoatmospheric Vehicles' or Wombats or Drone Fighters. They were going to be used as Aerial Reconnaissance vehicles, plus with their armament. Its armament consisted of two 30mm Machine-linked Auto cannons, one on each wing, situated close to the 'cockpit' of the craft. They also had twin-linked ST/Medusa missile pods, one mounted on top of the ships' wings. And for its final weapon, under the nose of the vessels was a Nonlinear Pulse Cannon. It also had a small energy shield, though not as powerful as the Asgard Shields on the Daedalus, it could take a few glancing blows. With its weapons the OUCA/EV could fit the roles of being a Space Fighter, Planetary/ Orbital Defense, Exoatmospheric multirole strike fighter, and a Stealth Reconnaissance vehicle.

Of course there were only ten of the Wombats, five in each of the Daedalus' hangers. All of them could be controlled by F.I.L.S.S or him mentally.

Kabuto and Neo walked out of the hangar of the Daedalus' hanger and into the large cavern it rested in. "So, are you going to use your abilities to free this thing?" Neo asked, as she looked up towards the grey haired young man.

"…Yes and no." Kabuto replied with a scowl. Using the killing curse on one of the Konoha Nin was a one-time thing. He didn't want to use Magic. To him it was an anchor to his old life. All those curses, hexes and charms, they were all reminders of the life he had before this one. And he didn't want that. But that didn't mean he wouldn't use his higher abilities. He was granted a good form of Telekinesis from this, along with some other surprises.

"Ya know, if you don't like your past family, I'd eliminate them for you." Neo informed, as both of her eyes turned brown. She would happily kill them if they upset her boss.

"There's no need for that. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not going back there." Kabuto said, as he and Neo walked up to a stone wall.

Neo walked forward and prepared to destroy the rock wall, only for Kabuto to put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "I have this." He informed, before he reached up and lightly tapped the stone wall with his finger.

The short woman's eyes went wide, as the stone wall exploded outward. "What the hell was that?" She asked. Kabuto shrugged, as he walked through the hole with Neo following.

Kabuto and Neo turned and looked at that elevated earth, which was on top of the Daedalus. "You might want to hold onto something." The young man advised, before he felt Neo grab onto him. "…That's not exactly what I meant." He said with a sigh.

The young man lifted his leg up slightly, before he tapped it onto the ground. A violent earthquake happened, causing all the surrounding stone to crack and fall apart, with the elevated ground that encased the Daedalus shaking to the point of destabilization. The stone shattered and fell onto a semi-transparent white-blue colored Asgard Shield.

A deep humming sound echoed, as the Daedalus slowly lifted itself out of the ground. The area around the Daedalus quacked and shook, as the Maneuvering Thrusts now replaced by the Repulse Engines began to displace the surrounding area.

"Okay…how did you do that?" Neo asked with her arms crossed.

"Well it's a ship and it has shields…" Kabuto began dryly.

"No, how you created that damn earthquake!" She said with some irritation.

"Oh, I just altered the vector of force I applied on the ground, multiplying it's magnitude a few times." Kabuto replied with a shrug, as he looked up at the Daedalus.

"You can manipulate vectors…what the hell's a vector?" Neo asked.

"A Vector is a quantity having direction as well as magnitude, especially as determining the position of one point in space relative to another." Kabuto said, giving a very loose definition of what a vector was. "Anyway, come on, we don't want any Rock Nin discovering us here." He said, as he and the short woman were engulfed in a bright light.

 **A Few Days Later**

On top of a snow covered cliff, three robbed figures stood. The wind blew violently, as snow seemed to form a blizzard-like veil.

The three figures that wore robes crouched a bit. The upper body of the robes had a hood that shadowed their faces. They were connected to the main part of the robes, which varied in color. The lower portion of the robes were layered, with the back of the robes extending down lower than the front.

One of the figures upper robes were colored in a dark green and black color scheme, the other one was plain white, and the final one was black, purple, white. One the back of the figure with a black, purple, and white schemed robe has a thick, gray sheath with a sharp edge with a hilt at the end, along with a black ribbon wrapped around the hilt.

"…So this is the place?" Blake asked, as she glanced to her side and looked at the figure with plain white robes.

"The Village Hidden Among Snow, yes, this is the place we'll set up a FOB." Kabuto said.

"This is where we're going to build those weapon robots?" Blake asked curiously. "The ones that're supposed to fight the Nin, if we can't." She clarified.

"Yes, we don't have enough space in the Daedalus to produce the Walkers and Combat Robots." Kabuto replied. "This place is rich in Titanium and Steel, a perfect place to mine and use. Along with this place not being a place of interest in the Elemental Nations, other than the low-level technology of this place. It'll be a perfect place to set up shop." He informed.

"Shall I eliminate the opposition, Kabuto-sama?" Kimimaro asked, as the dark green robe colored figure glanced at the plain white one.

"Normally I'd say no, to decrease the chance of us getting caught. But this Dotō guy that rules the place is paranoid, despite this place having an almost non-existent Shinobi presence there is a tight security on the factories and mines in this place." Kabuto informed. "If we want the mines, we'll have to take the guy out along with his personal Ginyu Force." He said.

Blake turned and gave him a blank look, before she rolled her eyes. "So you like making offhanded references?" She asked sarcastically.

"Only when I'm feeling extra sassy." Kabuto replied dryly, as he looked into the blizzard. "Come on!" He announced, as he jumped off the cliff and slid down the face of the cliff. Kimimaro quickly jumped off the cliff, while Blake used Kabuto's mode of transportation and slid along the snowy surface of the cliff edge.

After a few seconds, the trio landed on the ground. Kabuto glanced around at the snow covered village. "This storm will provide perfect cover for us. Kimimaro, you head to the villages' mines and clear them out. Once that's done place the Locator Beacons there so we can beam down some of the bots to start mining." Kabuto instructed, getting a nod from the Kaguya, before he went off to complete the tasks.

"What will I be doing?" Blake asked.

"You and I will be taking out the leader of this place. Nothing too hard." He said with a shrug.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we had Kimimaro with us?" Blake questioned unsure.

"Easier, yes. Faster, no. I don't want to stay here longer than I have to. Once the bots are taking care of the mine and I upload the designs for the Walkers and Combat Bot, they'll take care of the rest." Kabuto replied.

"I see." Blake muttered, as she glanced down and nodded, before she and the young man headed off.

Near the base of a large mountain was a giant, almost stupidly big mansion surrounded by a forest. Kabuto and Blake stood next to one of the many windows the mansion had.

Kabuto glanced into the window, before he scowled. "F.I.L.S.S how many are in this building?" He asked, as he glanced to his computerized-wrist device.

"There has to be almost a few hundred, maybe more." Blake said, with the size of the mansion it had to be lot.

" _…There are four people in there…"_ A synthetic female voice said, coming from the Pip-Boy.

Blake and Kabuto made an unsure face. "Are…you sure?" Blake asked.

" _Positive."_ F.I.L.S.S replied almost instantly.

"Really?" Kabuto questioned.

" _Mm-Hmm."_ The AI sounded in reply.

"Oh, well this makes things really easy. F.I.L.S.S can you scan the building and get me a Real-Life map of the area?" Kabuto asked.

" _Oh, most certainly!"_ The female AI replied happily.

Kabuto and Blake shared a glace, before they waited for a second. "Hmm…They're all grouped together, well relatively." He informed. "I'll take out two and you take out the other two." He said, getting a curt nod from the golden eyed girl.

The young man reached up and held his hand up towards the window they stood at. He slowly twisted his wrist, and on the other side of the window the lock moved itself out of the locked-position, unlocking the window.

Kabuto pushed the window open, before he and Blake quickly moved into the mansion, and closed the window blocking out the storm. The two moved out of the room, while Blake followed Kabuto, as he got a direct feed of the statuses' of the people in the mansion.

"Shouldn't we go into the vents or up there?" Blake questioned curiously, as she glanced up at the rafters of the ceiling.

Kabuto glanced around, before he nodded. "Yeah." He replied, before the two ran up the walls and gripped onto the rafters before they pulled themselves up.

After a few minutes of moving silently along the rafters in the ceiling, Kabuto and Blake arrived in a medium sized room, where there were three people. And they all seemed to be wearing some kind of armor.

"Alright, you deal with pink head and fat ass. I'll take care of ponytail." Kabuto said, getting a look from the golden eyed girl.

"Am I killing them?" Blake asked curiously.

"It would be for the best." Kabuto replied, getting a nod from the black haired girl.

Blake moved to one side of the room, where her targets were, while Kabuto moved to where his target was. The golden eyed girl crouched down on one of the rafters, as she looked down at her targets, before she reached up to her back and slowly unsheathed her Katana-Gambol Shroud.

She silently dropped down behind Fubuki, before she impaled the pink haired woman, by stabbing her in the back of the neck in-between her Chakra Armor. Blake pulled the blade out of the woman's neck, letting her collapse, before she rolled back avoiding an attack from Mizore.

Mizore thrust his fist at the girl, and launched a metal arm from his armor. Blake ran at the man and jumped up, before she ran along the extended metal armor. Quickly Blake was already at Mizore, before she kicked him right in the face and flipped back.

While she was in the middle of flipping, she twisted herself and swung Gambol Shroud around as it shifted into its Pistol/Kusarigama. While she was in mid-air, she fired the pistol, causing the bladed weapon to whip around quickly. The weapon spun around her, as it wrapped around Mizore and impaled him in the arm.

Blake landed on the ground, before she grunted slightly as she pulled on the black cloth that attached her to weapon. She pulled herself towards the large armored man, and gripped onto the pistol attached to the blade that was impaling Mizore's shoulder. She pulled the blade out and acrobatically flipped around the armored man, and landed behind him.

When Blake was behind him, she leveled her pistol at the back of the armored man's head. She fired several shots from her pistol. Despite the fact that the armor around Mizore's head was durable, the bullets dented the metal, and then indent pushed into the man's skull and his brain. After Mizore collapsed, Blake re-loaded her pistol and sheathed the Katana-Gambol Shroud into the grey sheath.

Kabuto pulled his hand back a bit, causing Nadare to slam into a wall. "You really think that you can beat my Chakra Armor?" Nadare asked with a smirk, before he felt himself being lifted up by an unseen force.

"Yes." Kabuto said dryly, as he held both of his hands up towards Nadare. "You're Armor may protect you from Ninjutsu and Genjutsu…but, well, this is a bit different." He commented, before he twisted both his wrists in different directions.

Nadare's body twisted, as the lower half of his body twisted one way and the upper half of his body twisted another. Kabuto twisted his wrists in another direction, causing the man to follow suit. When that was done, Kabuto had broken the upper and lower halves of Nadare's body, before he leveled his hand at the man and pulled back a bit.

Nadare's mouth opened, before his organs began to drift out of his mouth. Kabuto closed his hand, crushing the organs into a ball, before he let the two drop. After they were eliminated, Kabuto and Blake continued on.

The two eventually came across Dotō, who was decked out in black armor and was smirking at them. "Oh-ho, so you're finally here? So who hired you? That stupid rebellion? My niece?" He asked.

"…I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, weirdo." Kabuto said dryly, as he reached up and pulled his white hood back.

"So you're from a village then…" Dotō began, before he was thrown back by an unseen force.

"Quit procrastinating and fight, you idiot." Kabuto insulted. He wanted to get this over with, not drag it out with stupid banter, before he just killed the guy.

"Hmph… **Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu** ( _Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard_ )!" Dotō announced, as the surrounding windows burst open, with the snow flying in. The snow formed a large black snow dragon with glowing red eyes, before it flew towards the grey haired young man.

Blake looked a bit unsure, before Kabuto took a step to the side, standing right in front of her. Kabuto stood there with an annoyed look on his face. Just as the black snow dragon was going to collide with him, the technique seemed to freeze for a second as it collided with the area right in front of Kabuto. In an instant, when the dragon was within range, Kabuto reversed the vector of the dragon, causing it to fire back at Dotō at unimaginable speeds.

The black snow dragon collided with Dotō and forced him through a wall, causing the area to shake. Kabuto tilted his head to the side and rubbed the back of his head, before he kicked his foot forward softly. A deep crack formed along the ground as a shockwave followed, and collided with the wall Dotō was trapped in, sending him flying out.

While Dotō was in the air, Kabuto raised his hand up at him. Dotō floated in the air, as Kabuto telekinetically held him there. "Yeah, yeah, before you say something stupid about your armor…" Kabuto began, before Dotō could say anything.

Kabuto raised his other hand up, and spread his fingers apart, tearing Dotō's arms off. He then turned the armored man upside down, before he slammed Dotō into the ground head first, causing his head to explode.

"Ew…" Blake sounded, as she glanced away.

"Sorry." Kabuto replied, as he looked at the golden eyed girl. "I know you have some…opposition to killing and stuff." He said.

"I'm not opposed to it. I know it's something that's needed sometimes. It's just I don't want to do it pointlessly." Blake replied, before she glanced down as her bow folded back a bit. "Is that bad?" She asked.

"No, not at all." Kabuto said, as he looked at the black haired girl, to see she was looking down with her bow drooping a bit. "Listen Blake…" He began.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Blake replied with narrowed eyes, before she sighed. "I just…don't feel right being in your group. I mean, Neo and Adam seem to like hurting people, Aiden doesn't care, and Kimimaro is loyal to you and would easily kill others. The only one that doesn't kill people or doesn't seem to like it is Nonō." She said, as she held her arm. "I just don't think I'm the right person to be with you. I don't enjoy killing." She said.

"Listen Blake…" Kabuto began again. "…It's fine that you don't like to kill. Truth is. I'm not a fan of it either. I don't actively go out and do it. There are only two people I want to kill. And it isn't for some pleasurable satisfaction." He said, as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Kabuto reached out with his other hand and put it under Blake's chin, and made her glance up at him. "You've come a long way from the cute little girl, to growing into a beautiful young woman. But in that time you've grown, I have never lied to you. I have never led you astray. As I have said to you when we first met, the road ahead of us won't be easy. We'll have to do things we don't want to do, to move forward." He said seriously, before he sighed. "My heart breaks for you, Blake. How you feel, the weight on your shoulders. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way I would take it. But...when you're dealing with someone who wants to kill you, you can't retaliate half-cocked." He said.

"…And we aren't just going to start killing civilians and innocent people. That's just stupid." Kabuto said sarcastically. "We are only killing our enemies, those who are trying to kill us. The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed…We'll only kill people who are trying to kill us." He informed.

"But…they're human." Blake argued. "Every life is worth something." She said.

"That's what you believe, yes." Kabuto agreed, getting a look from the golden eyed girl.

"…What I believe? What do you believe?" She asked.

"That the human race is entirely insignificant in the grand scheme of the universe." Kabuto informed, getting a shocked look from Blake. "What? The humans here are incredibly young and primitive, on a small planet in a small solar system at the edge of a galaxy, surrounded by millions of other galaxies. Humans are particularly insignificant in the larger scheme of intergalactic existence, and are just a small species projecting their own mental idolatries onto the vast cosmos, ever susceptible to being wiped from existence at any moment form a larger more advance civilization." He said seriously.

Blake sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew he meant well, trying to help her. But she knew the way he thought, she knew that he believed that. "Yeah, forget I asked. And thanks for trying to help me. But this is probably something I have to push forward by myself." She admitted.

Kabuto nodded slightly, before he sighed. "I understand." He said, before he glanced at the dead Dotō. "Kimimaro should be done clearing out the mines. Let's go." He said, before he and Blake were enveloped in a bright white light.

 **A Few weeks later**

"…So what do you think?" Kabuto asked, as he stood in one of the armories' of the Daedalus, with Aiden standing next to him. Both of them were looking at four of the Chakra Armors that were recovered after the scuffle in the Land of Snow.

"Depends on what you're asking." Aiden replied, as he looked at the armor. "If you're asking to make a copy of this abysmal form of technology, then I could do it in a few days with the materials. But if you're asking me to make something…better, something more advance and less archaic. Then that may take a few months maybe a year." Aiden estimated.

"Hmm…In the records, the people on this ship before us came across a group of enemies known as the 'Kull Warriors'. They had incredibly advanced armor that seemed to have a built in shield. Is it possible to use the Chakra Armor designs, to formulate around it? Have the new armor absorb my chakra or any wearer's chakra and use it to power its systems?" Kabuto asked curiously, as he crossed his arms.

"Like I said, it would take a few months almost a year. And I would need the right materials as well." Aiden replied.

"What would you need?" Kabuto asked seriously.

"Titanium, Silicon Carbide, Copper, Ballistics Liquid, Nanocrystals…It won't be cheap." Aiden informed.

"Who said we'd be buying?" Kabuto asked sarcastically, before he frowned. He didn't have any money. Technically no one on the Daedalus had any. He saw no point in it. But stealing the materials would draw some unneeded attention.

"There are a few more things. I might need some of those Microfusion Cells you made. I want to have an already built in power source into the armor. Especially if you're wearing it as a last stand type of situation, and have no Chakra yourself to give, it would kill you." Aiden informed.

"Yeah, I get you." The young man replied, as he glanced down at the Chakra Armors. "We're going to need some money." He said with a scowl.

"Might I suggest selling your martial services for money, or even go as far as bounty hunting." Aiden suggested. "It will give you and your team the necessary combat experience in fighting." He informed.

 **A Year Later- a few months before the Konoha Crush-At the Land of Waves**

As two fights were going on, between Naruto, Sasuke and Haku, and Kakashi and Zabuza. A small group of five people appeared near the battle.

A nineteen year old Kabuto stood there in a more casual outfit, wearing long black pants and black shoes, along with black shirt with green striped patterns. He had his hands in his pockets and had a frown on his face, as he glanced at all the mist surrounding him.

"Ugh, I can barely see a thing." Adam said with a scowl.

"With that mask, I'm not surprised." Blake said dryly.

"It looks intimidating." Adam replied. "People saw me as a monster when I was younger, well, why not bare the mask of a monster." He said with a scowl.

"Thanks for the riveting story." Kabuto said uncaringly, as he held his hand up towards the mist. He began to re-vector the wing around his hand, causing it to spin at high velocity, before he dispersed it in a blast, pushing all the mist around the area away. "Remember, we need that short guy…fucking I don't know his name." He said with a sigh.

"His name is plastered all over his company, how could you forget?" Blake asked curiously.

"It's because he doesn't care." Neo said with an eye roll.

"…I can speak for myself." Kabuto said dryly, as he adjusted his polarized glasses.

"Reinforcements!" Kakashi and Zabuza said, as they glared at each other. But their own outburst clued the other in on the fact that the new group wasn't with either of them. Kakashi glanced at the group, before his eyes went wide.

"Say, Kimimaro isn't that the Shinobi guy that escaped from you that one time?" Kabuto asked curiously, as he glanced at the Kaguya.

"I do believe so, Kabuto-sama, shall I dispose of him?" Kimimaro questioned.

"Meh." He sounded uncaringly, as he glanced around. He looked at Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Zabuza and Haku. "Well than, do any of you know where Gato is?" He asked curiously, while they were all tense from their battles, ready for a fight.

"…Maybe they're all working for him." Adam suggested, as he gripped Blush and scowled, with the upper part of his face was obscured by a whitish-tan mask, with red flame-like symbols decorating the front. "Let's kill them and sort the information out later." He said.

"That is your solution to everything." Blake said with some irritation in her voice.

"In my experience it's the only solution that works." Adam replied.

As the two argued, Kabuto stood with his hands in his pockets, Neo was standing right be his side with her arms crossed, and her umbrella handing off her wrist. Kimimaro was standing slightly behind Kabuto with his hands in front of him.

Kabuto glanced at the Shinobi. "So…does anyone want to tell me where Gato is? Anyone at all?" He questioned calmly, only to get no answer. "I see. I'm sure this is a very serious and very emotion moment for all of you, but I mean…come on." He said sarcastically, as his accent slipped. "Does know one know where the little leprechaun is?" He questioned irritated.

Kabuto looked at the group, before he looked Naruto. "You, do you work for Gato?" He questioned.

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled, before his eyes darted to Zabuza.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me who works for him…you already showed me who does." Kabuto replied uncaringly, as he walked forward, towards Zabuza.

As soon as he walked towards him, Haku charged at him at surprisingly high speeds, but he was intercepted by Kimimaro. Haku's Kunai clashed with Kimimaro's bone sword, as the two held each other back, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura moved forward.

"Neo." Kabuto said, as he glanced at the three approaching Genin, and in an instant she went towards them. As soon as Zabuza heard the name and saw her, he actually blinked in surprise as he looked at Haku.

"Get over here!" He instructed seriously. "We don't have time to play around, and I really don't want to have a go at the 'Shinobi Killer'." Zabuza said with a scowl behind his bandages. Of course he knew about the 'Shinobi Killer'. She was some kind of psychotic illusionist that killed over a few hundred Genin, Chuunin and Jonin, and that was a few years ago. She had a very…unique physical description and this girl matched them all.

But Neo was already attacking the three Genin. Sasuke tried to attack her from behind, only for Neo to turn and kick him right in the chest, sending him back. As Naruto attacked, she turned and kicked him right in the shoulder, causing him to stumble back and turn, exposing his side. Neo spun and went to kick him right in the stomach, but Naruto caught onto her extended leg.

As Naruto 'trapped' her, Sakura came up next to him and went to attack her. But Neo twisted herself and kicked at Naruto's head, causing him to duck, which let Neo slam her heel into Sakura's head.

When Neo's back hit the ground, she turned and kicked Naruto in the face with the same foot she kicked Sakura with. When Naruto let her go, Neo put her arms back and kicked herself up. But as soon as Neo kicked herself up, Sasuke tried to get her from behind. Neo with almost clairvoyant reflexes backfliped right after kicking herself up, easily avoiding Sasuke's attack, before she stood up and jumped, and twisted in the air, while delivering spinning hook kick right into the side of the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke spun, as blood came out of his mouth and collapsed. Naruto pulled out a kunai and attacked the multi-hair colored woman, but Neo just casually leaned back out of his attack range, all the while resting her open umbrella over her shoulder.

Naruto growled, as he slashed at her, but Neo just leaned back. She smirked with both her eyes turning different colors, before she kicked up, showing her flexibility, and hooked her leg right over Naruto's extended arm. She used her own weight and the leverage she had to pull Naruto down to his knees, before she jumped up and kneed him in the face with her other leg.

Neo turned and looked at all the defeated genin, before she gripped the hooked handle of her umbrella.

"Ohh, what's this? You're getting your ass kicked? How disappointing?" A male voice said, causing the three groups to turn and look at where the voice came from. "…Zabuza." Gato added.

"Hahaha…HAHA!" Adam laughed, as he held his stomach. "He's just so fucking small!" He said, causing the man to twitch.

"Why are you here? What's with all these men?!" Zabuza demanded, as he glared at Gato and the few dozen armed men behind him.

' _Ah, so that's him.'_ Kabuto thought.

"Hehehe the plan's changed. Well actually, I planned to do this from the beginning. Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here. I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring a ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me. So I get you missing-Nins who are easy to take care of after wards. I have the Ninjas battle each other and once they're weakened I kill them off with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything, good plan don't you think?" Gato asked with a smirk.

"The only problem in the plan was you, Zabuza. The Devil of the Hidden Mist? What a joke, if you ask me you're just a cute little baby devil!" Gato said, causing the surrounding men to laugh, as they cheered.

Kabuto coughed as he stepped forward. "In the name of the Asgard, I declare that this area to be under the mandate of the High Council law and the protection of the Asgard forces…" He said, mostly for the psychological effect. He really didn't care about the area, but if he killed the oppressor and said he 'protected' this land people would look at him as a hero, that will in turn make it easier to get things, discounts and materials. "…You will lower your weapons, recall all military units to their homes, and prepare for an orderly transfer of command." Kabuto said in a very charismatic way, as he fixed his glasses and sent a glance towards Kimimaro and Adam.

Everyone gawked at him, at his audacity. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Kabuto was well aware of how arrogant he sounded, that was the point. People tend to believe arrogant people have 'a lout bark and no bit' so to say, so they'll think he's weak. ' _Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak.'_ Kabuto thought to himself.

"Ha…Haha!" Gato laughed, as he tapped his cane against the ground. "Are you blind or stupid? Can't you count?" He asked, as he waved back. "I outnumber you." He said with a smirk.

Kabuto reached up and pushed his glasses up, causing the lenses to glean. "And how exactly do you outnumber me?" He asked curiously, as he tilted his head to the side. "Them?" He asked, before he smirked. "They're almost wiped out." He said.

Gato's eyes went wide as he turned around. In the middle of a group of armored thugs, a glowing red streak of light appeared in the middle of them, before it cyclone'd around the men. The red streak dissipated, as Adam stopped moving and planted his feet onto the ground. The armored men froze, before they exploded in gore, as their heads and limbs came off their bodies.

Another group of thugs lay dead, as they were impaled by dozens of bone spikes and weapons, as Kimimaro stood in the center of them, wielding a long-thin bone sword.

Gato nervously looked forward, only to see Kabuto was a few feet in front of him. Before Gato could react, Kabuto reached his hand out and partially closed his hand. The sound of chocking echoed, as Gato began to float in the air, with an unseen force holding him by the throat.

"Huh?" Kabuto sounded, as he tilted his hand a bit, causing the short man to turn too. "Such a powerful man with so much money and so much resources, Hmm…all of that will be mine now, don't worry though. It'll be a good investment." He said.

"Uck! Who a…" Gato began, before the pressure around his neck increased.

"I'm not going to leave much to chance, time was your ally human, but now it's abandoned you…" Kabuto said, as he closed his fist, breaking the man's neck. "…The Asgard have returned." He said seriously, before he tossed the corpse over the incomplete bridge's edges.

"What the hell you killed our meal ticket!" One of the surviving groups of thugs announced, before he and several of the surviving thugs attacked Kabuto.

Kabuto just stood there with a blank look on his face, as he put his hands in his pockets. As the thugs attacked, using their weapons, ranging from swords to sickles. But as their weapons collided with the air an inch from Kabuto's skin, the weapons shattered and were destroyed. With their weapons gone, they used their hands to attack. But it seemed like it was impossible to touch Kabuto, because their arms were broken and twisted, as they hit the area right above his skin.

The thugs moved back, as their attacks remained ineffective. Kabuto stood there. While he automatically reversed the vectors of the attacks the thugs were dealing, causing their attacks to destroy themselves or the thugs to hurt themselves from their own attacks.

Neo walked up to the downed thugs, before she kicked one to see if he was still alive. She tilted her head and looked at Kabuto, before he shrugged.

"Well…that was fun." Adam said sarcastically, as he sheathed his red chokutō.

Kimimaro stabbed himself in the shoulder with his bone sword, and absorbed his bone weapon back into himself. Blake stood next to Kabuto on his left side, while Neo stood at his right. There was a reason she didn't partake in killing the thugs, she saw it as overkill. Hell sending just Kimimaro after them was overkill in her opinion.

"It seems that the fight is over, I have no reason to go after you." Zabuza said, as he knelt down and picked up his large blade. Haku went to his side and helped him.

"Well, I think we can all say it's been an eventful day. And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways…" Kabuto said, as he bowed in a mocking manner, as Neo opened her umbrella and rested it over her shoulder.

"No, you've killed several Leaf Shinobi. I'm afraid I have to take you in." Kakashi said seriously.

Blake, Kimimaro and Adam tensed, as they prepared for a fight. "I think not." Kabuto said with an accent that made him sound a bit pertinacious.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Kakashi said, as he readied his kunai.

"It's all very West Side Story, but let's be logical. You look like hell. You're not up for this." Kabuto replied, as he looked at the defeated genin and exhausted Jonin. Neo tilted her head to the side and smirked, as she stepped forward and bowed to the Shinobi with a smug smile on her face. Before they could attack, Kabuto, Neo, Blake, Kimimaro and Adam vanished in a flash of white light.

 **A few days later, in the Daedalus**

Kabuto had his arms crossed as he looked at Aiden. "So, this is it?" He asked, as he turned and looked at an advance looking body armor that was mounted on a stand. It was dark grey almost steel colored and seemed to be full body armor, with a helmet that had a large, bulbous faceplate which was pitch black.

"Yes, it can be described as part legionnaire mail, part tactical body armor, and part chameleon." Aiden explained, as he looked at the armor. "Inside the armor is a body suit that contains a layer of ballistic liquid nanocrystal that is significantly more effective than traditional body armor materials, whilst being less bulky." He informed.

Kabuto reached out and put his hand on the armor and it was ice cold. "interesting." He commented.

"The armor itself is made out of a composite of Tritium, Naquadah and Carbon, creating the strongest material that the Asgard knew of. The outer part of the armor is layered in Titanium and Ceramic materials, providing an addition protection." Aiden informed. "The Helmet supports a heads-up display, which gives you basic information including a targeting reticule, weapon information, ammo capacity, and basic health readout. It also gives you a direct link to the Daedalus and F.I.L.S.S., which will give you a high level navigational data due to the Asgard Sensors. It's also equipped with low-light vision enhancement." He explained.

"Hmm…So an almost impenetrable armor, an advance integration system, and superior body armor." Kabuto said with a nod, as he looked at Aiden.

"And like the Chakra Armor, it drains chakra from Ninjutsu and Genjustu sent towards it, making the wearer immune to them." Aiden informed. "And since you only use medical Ninjutsu, that chakra is used to power its internal systems, such as the rudimentary environmental regulation systems and the active camouflage. The active camo basically uses phased array optics to project a three-dimensional hologram of background scenery around you, effectually bending light." He said.

"…I'm well aware how cloaking works." Kabuto said dryly.

"Oh, yes…forgive me." Aiden said sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He's used to explaining things to Blake, Adam and Kimimaro. He forgets sometimes that Kabuto is as knowledgeable as he is. "One final thing though, with the records and materials on board the Daedalus, I was able to integrate Anubis' Kull Armor's energy-dissipating armor into the armor, making it virtually impervious to both energy and projectile weapons." He informed seriously, as he looked at the armor.

"It weighs around forty pounds, which shouldn't be a problem for you to move around in." Aiden said, as he looked at the armor.

"I see. You really outdid yourself here." Kabuto commented.

"…Thanks, sir." Aiden replied with a nod and a smile. "I like to call the armor the 'Semi-Powered Infiltration' Armor." He admitted.

Kabuto took a few steps forward and reached for the helmet, before he picked it up. He watched as the large visor de-polarize, letting him see through the transparent material. He turned the helmet over and inspected it.

"Since it only weighs forty pounds, it can used with, that thing." Aiden said, looking at the Pip-Boy on Kabuto's wrist. "All your weapons, your armor, all transportable…for quick and ready usage." He informed seriously.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded, as he took of his glasses and put the helmet on. His eyes darted around and took in the HUD. The visor on the helmet polarized, turning midnight black"…well then, it seems I'm one step closer to wiping out some pests." He said, with his voice modulated, having more bass to it, along with being less compressed and acoustic sounding.

* * *

 **Here's the newest chapter, you know the drill...or at least some should. I do like feed back, but I really don't mind if you don't.**


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything_

 **In the Daedalus, upper atmosphere-a few months before the Konoha Crush /2182 CE, One Year before the events of the Eden Prime War/**

"…Okay, so there's going to be an attack on the Leaf Village." Adam said, getting a nod from Kabuto.

"Yep." He said.

"And Orochimaru is leading the attack, while also having an alliance with Suna." Adam added.

"I do believe so." Kabuto said with a nod.

"And we're just going to wait, until basically Danzō and Orochimaru weaken each other." Adam said.

"Uh-huh, it's not like I didn't just get done explaining it." The grey haired teen said sarcastically.

"Yeah, please be faster on the upkeep." Neo said mockingly, as she stood close to Kabuto and looked at Adam condescendingly.

"Oh, shut up, you monster." Adam replied with an eye roll. Neo was fucking crazy.

"You're right. I am a monster. And I've done bad. I've done things you can't even imagine - horrible, evil, messy things. And I've loved...every…damn... minute." Neo said, as she licked her lips with a psychotic look on her face.

Kabuto rubbed his forehead, as he looked at the two. "You're both crazy, quit fighting." He said irritated.

"Of course, Kabuto." Neo said with a loyal nod. Next to Kimimaro and Blake, she was one of the people who were incredibly loyal to Kabuto. He gave her a purpose, a way of life she hadn't even considered yet. And she knew she could never pay him back.

"Tch, fine." Adam replied grudgingly. He wasn't that loyal towards Kabuto. It was mostly because Kabuto could kick his ass, and he couldn't stand that. Though it did motivate him to get stronger at least.

"With the way you two fight, it's almost like your married." Blake commented, causing Adam and Neo to turn, and they saw she was leaning against a wall, reading Icha-Icha.

"You bore me. You know that? You have no sense of poetry." Neo said, looking at the amber eyes girl.

"At least I don't have an ice cream head." Blake replied.

"I do not have an ice cream head!" Neo said angrily, as she reached back and held onto her brown, pink and white streaked colored hair. "It's…Unique." She defended.

"Yeah, uniquely weird." Blake stated with an eye roll.

"At least I don't have cat ears. Are you going to start saying 'Nya' too, how about being a massive pervert! Oh wait, you are one." Neo said with a smirk, as she tilted her head to the side, with her eyes changing color.

"Tut, you two are lucky you have your looks." Kabuto said sarcastically, as he looked at the arguing girls.

"Thanks." Neo said, before she blinked and glanced down. "…Wait." She added.

Kimimaro watched the interactions from a distance, as he sat cross-legged. "…You were saying, Kabuto-sama?" He asked.

"Oh, I was done. We're going to wait a few months, before we attack." Kabuto said, as he fixed his glasses. "With the four Terror Walkers and the Prime being completed along with most of your training being completed, we're ready for mostly anything out there." He commented. "With Orochimaru being known for his large Snake Summons the Terror Walkers and the Prime will be able to counter his Summons." He informed.

"…Terror Walker? Really? That' kinda pretentious." Adam stated, looking at his 'leader'.

"Do you want to fight it?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"Oh, hell no!" He replied fearfully. He saw those Terror Walkers, those things were menacing as hell.

"That's why they're called 'Terror Walkers'." Kabuto stated with a nod.

"Heh, serves you right." Neo said with a smirk, looking at Adam vindictively.

"You're luck you're one of Kabuto's favorites." Adam said angrily, as he gripped his sword.

"What're you gonna do? Fight me?" Neo asked with a tilt of her head. "Will that make you fill like a big-boy?" She asked mockingly.

"It'll shut you up." Adam replied.

"Oh, you've got jokes." She said condescendingly.

"Shut up." Adam said with a scowl.

"Why don't you shut up?" Neo asked with a shrug.

Kabuto rubbed his eyes, before he put his glasses back on. "The both of you shut up!" He said with an accent.

"Tsk, figures you'd pick her side." Adam complained.

"It's called silence. But I forgot. You are, at best, a functioning moron." Kabuto said irritated, still with his accent.

"Yeah, you're a functioning…moron." Adam replied unsure. "You're such a Son of a Bitch some times." He informed.

"Son of a 'Witch' actually." Blake stated, as she turned another page in her book.

"Oh, we're all telling jokes now, how about this one." Adam said, as he looked at the group. "Why is six afraid of seven?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hmm…" Kabuto sounded, as he glanced at the teen. "…I assume it's because seven is a prime number, and prime numbers can be intimidating." He stated. Blake dropped her book, while Neo face palmed. Kimimaro agreed with it.

"It's because seven eight nine." Adam said with a bemusement.

"Oh, wordplay." Kabuto said uncaringly, before he turned around and looked out of the view port.

Blake picked up her book, before she walked over towards Kabuto. "Do you really believe we're ready to fight combat the Shinobi that'll oppose us?" She asked unsure.

"Well, I only plan to fight and eliminate Orochimaru and Danzō. No one likes Orochimaru, so I doubt anyone will try to retaliate." Kabuto replied. "And Danzō, Hmm, that'll be more difficult. As for my confidence in your abilities…I believe we're strong enough to fight with what we have ahead." He admitted.

"Are you sure? I mean, the strongest people here are Kimimaro, Nonō and you." Blake said unsure, as she looked towards the ash-grey haired teen. "Since Nonō was a Jonin, Kimimaro has his bloodline and enhancements, and you have your magic…" She began.

"Eh, eh, eh, mental abilities." Kabuto corrected seriously, causing Blake to give him a look. "Magic would imply I'm not fully aware of what I'm doing, that I'm using some higher power for assistance. I am fully coherent when I'm using my abilities." He stated. "When I do things, I expect a specific result." He added. "Besides, I only have three abilities. Spatial Teleportation, Telekinesis, Vector Manipulation. Along with me Medical Ninjutsu and Taijutsu…" He trailed off, before he blinked a few times. ' _Huh, I don't have any Jutsus, the Nin or the Gen kind.'_ He realized. He was permitted from learning Jutsu from any of the villages he spied at.

Blake slowly nodded, before she looked down with her bow drooping a bit. She knew Kabuto's adherence at referring to his abilities as magic. "Ow!" She sounded, as she held the side of her head. She turned and looked to see Kabuto flicked her.

"Honestly, your mopey face is such a turn off." Kabuto said dryly. "I'm not mad or anything, quit taking things so seriously." He added.

Blake just rubbed the side of her head, before she narrowed her amber eyes at Kabuto. He rolled his eyes, as he reached out and rubbed the top of her head, in-between her cat ears. Blake closed her eyes and pressed her head against his hand.

"Well, if we need something to do while we wait…" Neo interjected, as she stood in-between Kabuto and Blake.

Blake groaned in annoyance, before she glared at Neo, as Kabuto pulled his hand back. Neo just smirked, as her eyes changed color.

"…I know a few people we can face to test our strength, while also eliminating the competition and letting the time pass by." Neo said with a smirk, causing Kabuto to look down at the girl who was almost two feet shorter than him.

"What're you thinking?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"There's a group that was starting around, when I was in Ame. They were called the Akatsuki." Neo informed.

"The Akatsuki…" Kabuto muttered as he frowned, of course he knew of them. Most of the people on the ship did. But they never really thought of a direct confrontation with the group. "…There are nine members in the group, right?" He questioned.

Neo nodded, as she smiled darkly. "Oh yes, don't you think it'll be interesting to test our strengths against theirs?" She asked curiously, looking at the grey haired teen.

"Wasn't Orochimaru once in that group?" Kabuto asked with a frown, getting a nod from the short girl. "Hmm, if it's an organization that held Orochimaru, logic would dictate that the members would be of equal strength to feel confident enough to let him in the group and not be afraid of him." He said.

"Logically speaking, but when are humans ever logical?" Neo asked with a tilt of her head.

"You've got that right" Kabuto commented, getting a smirk from Neo, as she gave Blake a taunting look. Something at aggravated the amber eyed girl.

"But they try." Blake stated.

"Eh, yeah. But with their limited points of view…" Kabuto trailed off.

"Yeah." Neo said, giving Blake a superior look.

"While they're limited, most do try to do well; to do the right thing." Blake argued.

"Humanity's over rated." Neo replied with a shrug.

Blake's pupils dilated down to slits, while she glared at Neo. "You are such a…Such a…" She began.

Neo just tilted her head, as her eyes turned different colors. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Meow." She sounded.

As Blake stepped forward with her body towering over Neo and the short girl didn't even batting an eye. "Hey, hey, cool down." Kabuto intervened, as he put his hands on Blake's and Neo's shoulders, and moved the two apart. Neo didn't fight it, while Blake stumbled a bit. "You two really need to stop fighting between yourselves. I really don't understand it. Maybe it's a girl thing, I don't know." He admitted with a sigh. "But at least don't try to instigate things…Neo." He said.

"Hmm?" Neo sounded.

"…Please don't instigate." Kabuto said with a sigh.

Neo tilted her head to the side, before she nodded obediently and loyally. "Of course." She said in a business-like fashion.

Kabuto glanced at Blake, to see she had her arms crossed and was looking off in her usual introverted style. It was something Kabuto could relate to, he too was an introvert and really didn't like talking with people. But when it involved certain things, usually things that involved her beliefs and him, she went past that.

"Alright Blake?" He questioned.

"…I understand." Blake said with a sigh, as she looked back at him. She could never really get mad at Kabuto. Get annoyed, yes. Get bored when he began rambling science stuff, yes. Tell him to shut up when he went on said science ramble, yes. But she would never hate or get mad at him. He was in a position where he tried to be even with the group. He didn't want to have favorites, or be too lenient with any of them. No matter how much Blake wanted to be his favorite, it was something she knew couldn't be do, or risk total instability in the group.

"When Neo's trying to be contentious, I'll try to ignore her." Blake said.

"Tsk, notice how contentious starts with the word cun…" Adam began, before he was hit in the head by Neo's umbrella. Neo just glared at Adam with light pink eyes.

"Do I really need to repeat myself again?" Kabuto asked dryly, as he adjusted his glasses.

"Of course not, Kabuto." Blake and Neo said at the same time, before they both glared at each other. Adam just rubbed the back of his head, as he adjusted his mask.

' _Ugh, Ice-cream head is fucking crazy.'_ He thought with annoyance, as he glared at Neopolitan through his mask.

"Okay, so Neo. What Akatsuki member do you think we should hit first?" Kabuto asked, as he looked at the short girl with a trio of hair colors.

Neo tilted her head and smirked, as she opened her umbrella and rested it over her shoulder. "…Well." She began with a dark look on her face.

 **A few weeks later**

Walking at the outskirts of Suna, Kabuto and Adam trekked forward, heading in Ishigakure's direction. Kabuto wore his usual dark suit, with unkempt, moppy, ash-grey hair. Adam wore his usual black and red colored pants, shirt and his long sleeved coat.

Kabuto had his hands in his pockets, as he looked forward. Adam held Wilt and Blush in one hand, as he had his other hand in his pocket.

"So, how much farther are Sasori and Deidara?" Adam asked with an annoyed frown.

"Not to further. And sense you hate it when I teleport us around. We'll have to walk." Kabuto said.

"Hey! The last time you zapped me around, I couldn't poop for a week." Adam defended himself, getting an eye roll from the older teen.

"For such a tough guy, you sure like to complain a lot." Kabuto said dryly, causing Adam to glare at him through his mask.

After a few minutes, the duo walked out of the desert and into the beginnings of a forest. Kabuto glanced around and hummed a bit, before he glanced at Adam. "Who would have thunk it, ey? You and me. In the trenches. When this is over, we can get matching tattoos." He said sarcastically.

"A tattoo of what? A Kanji that doesn't mean what we were told." Adam said jokingly.

"If only." Kabuto muttered, as he looked forward.

After a few steps, Kabuto stopped and held his hand out to the side, stopping Adam in the process. "What?" He asked irritated.

Kabuto pointed down and forward a bit. Pointing at a branch the slightly stuck out, nothing out of the normal, but the silver wire the barely gleaned in the light gave away that it was a trap. "This'll probably activate the Fuinjutsu Barrier trap we passed a few dozen meters back." He said.

"How'd you know we passed a barrier trap?" Adam questioned.

"One of my abilities is Spatial Teleportation. A natural ability I get with it is Spatial Awareness, so I don't materialize into something. The Fuinjutsu Barrier is an object that I can't materialize well with. So I naturally sensed it." Kabuto explained. He really didn't want to go into the mechanics of his Spatial Teleportation.

"So, what'd we do?" Adam questioned. "I think we should activate the trap, if we do that. The people that placed it will come to us, instead of us, going to them." He suggested.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow. That was a surprisingly good idea. It would make them the Trappe instead of the Trapped. This would me their environment, instead of their environment. He glanced around, before he turned around and tapped his heel into the ground.

A loud pinging sound came from the collision, as the ground tremored violently, causing the ground to rip apart and form a trench. The Fuinjutsu Barrier's link was severed, before it could even link.

"There, let's spring this trap." Kabuto said, as he glanced at Adam.

Adam smirked, as he used his sword to activate the trip wire. Stored Chakra in a seal seemed to spread out into the barrier seal, but the link couldn't be formed. But the chakra burst did signal the people who laid the trap.

"A question…" Adam said, as he glanced at Kabuto. "…What if these aren't the droids we're looking for?" He asked.

"They are." Kabuto replied, as he kept his hands in his pockets.

"How do you know?" Adam questioned.

"F.I.L.S.S is able to get an accurate reading with the Asgard Sensors…Also, they're right there." Kabuto said dryly, looking forward.

A few dozen meters in front of them was a hunchbacked man, who seemed to have an artificial quality to him. Next to him was a girly looking blond teen with a long ponytail. They both wore black cloaks with red clouds on it.

"I told you someone activated your trap, Sasori-senpai!" Deidara announced.

"…Shut up, you idiot. Who are you?" Sasori questioned, looking at the two.

"Oh we're new around the place, thought about buying some of the land, you know. For our dream house." Kabuto said sarcastically. "Who do you think we are?" He asked, as he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets.

"Look at those fool." Deidara said, looking at Kabuto. "He has no appreciation for art. You have to feel art. And true art…is an EXPLOSION!" He announced, as he threw a clay animal at the teen and made a hand seal.

Adam moved back, as Kabuto was enveloped in an explosion. When the explosion dissipated, Kabuto casually walked out of it. "Oh man, I thought I was gonna die in there." Kabuto commented, as he walked out of the flames. "From the lack of oxygen mind you, not the explosion itself." He added, glancing at Deidara.

"What the hell was that!? How'd you survive?!" Deidara demanded.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, as he looked at the blond teen. "I can control the vector of anything that I touch." He stated. "Odds are, you're not well versed enough in physics, mathematics and engineering to know what exactly a vector is." He commented dryly. Despite how smart Shinobi were, they were only smart in tactics and killing. They weren't scientists, and they sure as hell didn't have Asgard Knowledge in their minds. "Just know that if I touch you, you'll end up with all your blood vessels and internal organs bursting out of your body." He said uncaringly, but the menacing look he had told about how serious he was. "Do you understand that?" He asked.

"You take gender-confusion, I'll take on the puppet." Kabuto said, as he leaned forward and kicked his foot of the ground, propelling himself forward and tremendous speeds.

Adam looked at Deidara, before he attacked. Deidara put his hand into his pouch to get some clay, but Adam was already on him. Adam stabbed forward with his blood red chokutō, but Deidara leaned his head to the side, avoiding the blade that would've stabbed him in the face.

Deidara pulled out his hand and formed a C1 clay creature and tossed it towards Adam, causing the teen to step back and slash at the clay construct. The sound of static came from Adam's blade, as he cut through the clay.

He naturally channeled lightning chakra into the blade, not enough to make it visibly apparent. He channeled lightning chakra into the blade to reinforce the strong blade with a powerful alternating current, which resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking and cutting. It also stuns any organic or robotic being it cuts.

With the earth clay being rendered useless by the electrical current, Deidara moved back. Adam attacked, slashing his blade at the Shinobi, causing the blond Akatsuki member to limberly and agilely lean out of the way and evade.

When Deidara jumped back, while Adam crouched down and formed a Ram hand-seal. " **Fūton: Atsugai** ( _Wind Release: Pressure Damage_ )" Adam muttered, before he compressed a tornado-like mas of wind around him. He compressed it to an incredibly high-density, and then released it. The giant explosion, the result of the wind pressure being raised to its highest limit, send Deidara flying back along with most of the surrounding trees, and kicking up some dust.

The results of Adam's attack rendered the surrounding wind immobile, causing the wind currents to stop. "Oy, what the hell was that for?!" Deidara yelled indignantly, as he waved his fist at Adam.

"…What a child." Adam muttered, as he glanced around. ' _The wind has stopped moving.'_ He thought, as he looked at the Akatsuki member. ' _I know I can't get close or risk getting blow the hell up. How can I use his own abilities against him?'_ He thought, before he glanced up and noticed large amounts of pollen and powered metals coming down from the sky, from his attack.

"Hey! Pay attention to me, when I tell you how stupid you are!" Deidara yelled, before he mumbled to himself, as he put his hands in his clay bag. "…I'll show you, acting all cool like Itachi." He said.

Adam adjusted his mask, before he made a hand-seal. " **Raiton: Gian** ( _Lightning Release: False Darkness_ )" He muttered, before he emitted a large lightning shaped spear from his mouth, with it shooting forward.

The large spear of lighting shot towards Deidara, and spread out into multiple smaller spears of lightning. Deidara jumped and evaded every one of the lightning spears.

Deidara smirked, as he landed on the ground. "Is that all you…Argh…Ah-Gah!" He sounded, as he held his throat and tried to breath.

"I wasn't aiming for you, idiot." Adam said, as he stood on an elevated tree. "Did you know that electrical discharges in the atmosphere is one of the most natural and major creators of Ozone?" He questioned, causing Deidara to turn and looked around him, to see he was surrounding by light blue gas.

"And since you're not exactly breathing oxygen, you'll die of oxygen deprivation. I mean, just because Ozone is O3, doesn't mean it's breathable like O2." Adam said uncaringly, with a smirk on his face, while he adjusted his bone mask.

Deidara quickly went out of the Ozone and into the breathable area of the fighting zone, which coincidentally was filled with the falling pollen and dust metals. The Akatsuki took a deep breath, he coughed.

"Haha, are you stupid?" Adam asked mockingly, as he sheathed his sword and held it in one hand.

"Shut up!" Deidara said angrily.

"Pfft, yeah, I'll listen to the guy that lost to an Uchiha. And you're art. What a loud of shit. Blake reads better art then what you make." Adam taunted.

Deidara gritted his teeth, as he held his hands up and formed a giant clay C2 dragon. "I'll show you art!" He yelled.

"Will you know?" Adam asked, before he glanced around. "It's strange, isn't it? There're no winds today." He commented.

Deidara frowned and glanced around, before he noticed he was surrounded by dust, pollen and dust metals form the ground. "Tell me, Mr. Art is an Explosion, have you ever heard of a 'Dust Explosion'?" Adam asked, as he held up a hand and put his fingers together. "All it need is a little…spark." He said, as he snapped his fingers and summoned a spark of fire right at the edge of the dust cloud.

Before Deidara could even react, that spark initiated all of the dust in the span of a few seconds. The Ozone the surrounded the dust cloud, containing more oxygen atoms, added to the fuel of the Dust Explosion. The explosion was incredibly powerful, uprooting dozens of surrounding trees, as well as causing the C2 construct to explode as well, adding to it.

Adam reached up and held onto his mask with one hand, while he gripped Wilt and Blush tighter, as the shockwave from the explosion collided with him. The teen looked up at the mushroom cloud, as the heat rose up.

After a few moments, he jumped down from the trees he stood in and landed on the ground. As the explosion subsided, Adam walked towards the chard object in the center. Adam unsheathed his red chokutō and held it in a tight grip.

In an instant he stabbed back, getting a loud gasp, along with gargling sound to reach Adam's ears. He glanced back and saw a shirtless Deidara behind him, with most of his body covered in third degree burns.

"H-How?" Deidara muttered.

"I heard and smelled you coming." Adam replied, before he pulled his sword out of Deidara's stomach and stepped back, before he turned around and sheathed the blade. Deidara stumbled back, before he collapsed dead.

Adam turned and looked down at the Akatsuki member, before he knelt down and looked at the ring he wore. He glanced around, before he shrugged and took it. "This might be worth somethin'." He muttered, as he pocketed the ring.

The ground rumbled, as Kabuto slammed his foot into the ground, with Sasori jumping back. The Akatsuki member had shed his Hiruko puppet, revealing his young form, having messy coper collared hair and dethatched greyish-brown eyes.

Sasori kept his distance, as he lead Kabuto to him. The ash-grey haired teen landed on the ground, with his hands in his pockets. Several hidden Kunai launchers activated, launching dozens of blades at the teen.

Kabuto stood there, staring at Sasori, before the blades reached him. Just as they reached him, the Kunai launchers exploded, as the Kunais were sent back at almost five times the velocity.

"Now really, this is just annoying." Kabuto said in an accent that made Sasori twitch a bit. It was so condescending and pretentious; he just hated it if he was honest.

"I am under the impression you know who I am. But I'm at the disadvantage at not knowing who you are." Sasori stated.

"Yes, well, that'll happen." Kabuto said with a shrug, as he looked at the puppeteer. "You know, I'm more of a lover, than a fighter. That's just me. You're Sasori of the Red Sands, right? The Kazekage Killer, right?" He questioned. "Out of all of the Akatsuki members, you're the only one, next to Kakuzu to kill a Kage. Admittedly, Kakuzu beat an old man, a man who was fulfilled in knowing he did his duty in the world. He didn't care, really. But you and the Kazekage…That's quite the rep." He commented.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at here?" He questioned, as he observed his opponent. He knew projectile weapons seemed to be useless against him, such as senbon and kunai. ' _Odds are if I pull my Kazekage puppet out, it'll be useless too.'_ He thought. ' _The iron sand will be repelled like everything else too.'_ He mused.

"Why are you with the Akatsuki? I doubt it's for money. You don't strike me as the materialistic type of person." Kabuto said, as he looked at the puppet-teenager.

Sasori tilted his head, as he looked at Kabuto with detached curiosity. "…I was put into a situation in which I had to join the Akatsuki." He said uncaringly.

"You got your ass-kicked by one of the members and you really had no other choice." Kabuto translated dryly, as he adjusted his glasses.

"…If you want to be blunt about it." Sasori replied.

"How about this, you join me." Kabuto said with a shrug, causing Sasori to narrow his eyes.

"Tut, well, if you can prove you're stronger than the people I work with, I might consider it." Sasori replied. It was mostly bullshit really. He didn't believe there were stronger people than the ones in the Akatsuki.

Kabuto slowly nodded, before he glanced to the side and then sighed loudly, while pulling his hands out of his pockets. "You know, I don't suppose you'd just join me, here and now?" He asked, as he looked back at Sasori. "End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?" He questioned, getting a frown from Sasori.

"It'll never happen." Sasori stated.

Kabuto shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, Sasori. I think it'll happen soon. In a few minutes actually." He said, before he quickly knelt down and slammed his hand into the ground.

The ground shook violently, as a giant pillar seemed to rise in front of Kabuto, and coincidentally Sasori was standing on the center of it. Kabuto stood up and hit the pillar of earth, before it seemed to completely detach from the ground and it slid at high velocities along the ground.

Kabuto tilted his head, as he telekinetically changed the way the pillar was facing, making the pillar's longer side go on the ground with Sasori being at the front of the earth pillar. In a instant the pillar collided with a large rock face of a plateau. The ash-grey haired teen looked at the trees and walked over towards them, with a smirk on his face.

"…Ugh…" Sasori sounded, as he pulled himself out of the stones that encompassed him. He looked at his destroyed hand, before he channeled chakra into it, causing all of the broken pieces of his arm to form chakra strings and were pulled back into the arm.

Sasori stood up on the rock pills, before he rubbed his head. He looked up and blinked a few times, a few dozen large trees flying towards him high-velocities.

"Ah shit." He muttered, before his back opened up and several kunai shot out and impaled the upper part of the plateau behind him. The kunai had wires attached to them, before Sasori was pulled back.

Sasori looked down as the large trees collided with the area he stood at. "…That could've been bad." He muttered.

"I agree." A familiar voice said, causing Sasori to turn and saw Kabuto behind him. In an instant Kabuto kicked the puppet-teen in the chest, and increased the kinetic vectors on his feet, sending Sasori flying back at high velocities.

While Sasori rolled along the ground, Kabuto was running next to him at surprisingly fast speeds. As Kabuto ran side-by-side with Sasori, his eyes darted to the side and looked at the Puppeteer, before he turned mid-step and kicked the Akatsuki member, sending him another direction.

Before Sasori could slam into a large rock he froze midair, before he was slowly turned around. Kabuto stood a few meters from, with one hand in his pocket and the other one being leveled at him.

"So, do you want to continue this?" Kabuto asked dryly, as he looked at the puppet teen. "I could close me fist, crushing you to a size of a pebble. Or flick me wrist and sent up into space." He stated, as he turned his hand a bit, causing Sasori to drift closer towards the ash-haired teen.

Sasori glanced around, as he tried to break free from the telekinetic bind. "Well…It seems I'm in a bit of a bind here." He commented with a sigh.

"Yes, it does." Kabuto replied. "I know I'm not really experienced with this, but this is an ass kicking, isn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the teen, before he looked decently annoyed. "…Yes." He stated. He knew when he was beaten.

"Tell me, what is it you want?" Kabuto asked curiously, as he released the telekinetic bind, letting Sasori fall to the ground.

"True art is everlasting, I want to become an exquisite piece of art, I'm sure you can see how I went about achieving that." Sasori said, looking down at his puppet body.

"Art is everlasting…" Kabuto trailed off, causing Sasori to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Of course." He stated.

"And what is art?" Kabuto asked curiously, as he tilted his head to the side. "Beauty, art, is only graspable only when we strive for something out of our own scope of comprehension and abilities. That our struggle for our goal is achieved, that what we achieved is worth the effort we put into it, in which will last for eternity." Kabuto said, as he looked up for a moment and shrug. "Look at me, getting all philosophical. This really isn't my forte, but that's art I suppose." He said with a shrug.

Sasori slowly nodded, as he looked down. "…I see." He said to himself.

"What art is…" Kabuto trailed off, as he looked down unsure. ' _…Is killing Orochimaru and Danzō really my art?'_ He thought to himself. ' _Do…Do I want to be remember as a killer?'_ He asked himself, before he felt a white hot pain in his back.

A large blade protruded from his waist, as Sasori impaled him with the stinger-like rope that came from his abdomen. "It seems, your 'absolute defense' takes a conscious effort." Sasori said melancholically, as he looked at the ash-haired teen. "You have interesting beliefs, similar to mine, I must say." He said, as the metal rope pulled back and retracted back into his abdomen, as Kabuto blinked a few times and fell to his knees.

"W-what?" Kabuto asked unsure, as he held his stomach.

"This is the Ninja world: you can never let your guard do…Gah!" Sasori sounded, as a blood red blade protruded from his chest, right through his heart.

Adam stood behind the copper haired, with his chokutō through the puppet-teenager's back. He put a hand on Sasori's shoulder and drove the blade deeper, causing Sasori to grunt in pain. "You should've taken your own advice, asshole." He said, before he pulled the blade out.

Sasori stumbled for a few steps, before he fell to the side. Adam looked down towards Kabuto, to see he was holding his bloodied abdomen.

Adam scowled as he looked at Kabuto, he looked at his sword and then back at the wounded teen. He turned around and took a step away from Kabuto, before he stopped and closed his eyes, as he leaned his head back.

"Ugh, fuck." Adam muttered, as he turned around and sheathed his sword, before he knelt down next to Kabuto. He draped Kabuto's arm over his shoulder, as he stood the teen up. He glanced down at the wound and noticed Kabuto's free hand was glowing green. "Get us to the Daedalus, F.I.L.S.S." Adam said with a frown, before the two vanished in the Asgard Beam.

A few hours later, Kabuto's eyes opened up and he realized he was lying down. He lifted his hand up and looked at it unsure, before the sound of beeping grabbed his attention. He looked up and saw a Medical Eyebot floating over him, before it happily chirped and floated away.

Kabuto looked around as everything seemed blurry for a moment. He blinked a few times as his vision cleared a bit. He felt a weight on his chest, causing him to look down. He saw a bundle of light brown hair on his chest, causing him to blink a few times.

He turned to his side and saw a small table next to his bed, and saw his dark shaded glasses on it. Kabuto reached out to grab it, but was stopped by the sound of metallic clanking, causing him to look down at his wrist.

On his wrist was a pure iron cuff, causing him to groan and lean his head back. There were a few weaknesses he had, being technically a 'Wizard'. Wizards' or witches' powers are bound by iron, along with him being mortal. Almost anything that could kill a normal human could technically kill him.

Kabuto sighed, as he looked up. He only told Nonō, Blake, Neo and Kimimaro about that weakness, to make sure Iron wasn't to be near him. It would seem someone used it to bind him to the bed. Physical strength wasn't really his forte, even after he self-augmented himself. The bed frames were built to withstand Kimimaro in pain, and he was loads physically stronger.

"Mmm…" The light brown bundle on Kabuto's chest sounded, causing the ash-grey haired teen to look down.

He looked down and saw a pair of relived emerald green eyes, almost being lighter in color to Kabuto's own.

"You're awake." Nonō said in relief, while Kabuto leaned his head back, not really comfortable with the close proximity. He noticed Nonō didn't wear her white nun's hood cowl.

"Ugh, yeah." Kabuto said unsure, as he looked at her.

Nonō looked at Kabuto through her round rimmed glasses, as she leaned over the railing of the bed and hugged the teen. "I…I was so worried." She said sadly, as she hugged him. "The poison was destroying your cells; it took almost a few hours to make an antidote. And the wound itself, it barely grazed your stomach, liver and kidney. If it was just an inch off…" She trailed off sadly.

"…I'm fine." Kabuto said with a sigh, as he leaned his head back.

"N-no, you're not! You could've died!" Nonō said, as her eyes watered. "…You…I would've lost you." She said, as she looked down. "You're all I have, Kabuto. I…Don't know what I would do if I lost the last person I cared about." She admitted, as she gripped the teen tighter.

Kabuto gripped the chains of the cuffs, as he frowned at himself. "…I never would've left you." He stated.

"As much as I'd love to say, 'I believe you, Kabuto'. But I can't. I'm not that naïve." Nonō replied, as she moved closer towards the bound teen. "I've almost died, you've almost died…How long am I going to wait, before it's too late?" She asked out loud.

"To late for what?" Kabuto asked unsure, before he tried to lean back, as Nonō loomed over him.

She leaned forward and as Kabuto tried to move back, as grabbed him by the back of his head and held him steady. The medical bed shook a bit, as Nonō got onto it, having her legs on either side of him.

Kabuto had the most confused look on his face, before Nonō leaned forward and sealed her lips with his. Nonō kept her eyes open, as she stared into the shocked teen's eyes, while she began to steadily press her body up against his, while she laid on him. She slowly moved her tongue out and brushed it against his teeth, causing him to squirm.

Nonō breathed into Kabuto's mouth, as she tried to get her tongue to wrap around his. Kabuto struggled to move his hands, but they were shackled.

After a few seconds, Nonō pulled back and gave Kabuto a look. "…That I _love_ you." She said seriously.

"B-but, I…I don't have an Oedipus complex." Kabuto replied, as she squirmed under her.

Nonō just smiled, as she looked at him with love filled emerald eyes. "You don't need to have one, I'm not your real mother, remember?" She asked kindly.

"B-But..." Kabuto said unsure, as he felt the woman he saw as his mother laying on top of him. "…I'm wounded right, I should heal." He said, trying to sweep the problem away.

Nonō just smiled lovingly, as she slowly rubbed her legs and thighs through her black nun gown. She rubbed them against Kabuto's legs, as she had one hand wrapped around Kabuto's head and the other one on his shoulder, keeping her head a few inches from his. She lightly pressed her chest against the teen's chest, as she lightly wrapped Kabuto's moppy grey hair around one of her fingers.

"Kabuto, I'm the one who taught _you_ Medical Ninjutsu. That doesn't mean I don't know more tricks. Besides, I have more _experience_ in this type of thing…" Nonō said in a whisper, as she leaned close to him, while lightly grinding her pelvis in a circular motion around his. "…I'm not the kinda girl to take an 'I don't know' or 'We'll talk later'…I'm going to stay right, here…" She said, as she began to press her thighs against his and applied more pressure to his pelvis. "…And I'm not leaving until I hear the answer I wanna hear, okay, Kabuto-kun?" She asked, as she tilted her head to the side, with her glasses gleaning.

"W-where is everyone else?" Kabuto asked. He hoped to any cosmic deities that someone would walk in and get Nonō off him.

"Oh, Kimimaro is outside the door, I gave him explicit orders to not let anyone in until I say you're healed. And well…" Nonō trailed off. "…Aiden is working on his stuff, Adam is sleeping, and Neo and Blake are out on an assassination. So that just leaves you, me, and all…the time…in the world." She said, as she leaned close and kissed Kabuto between each pause. "…You won't last forever." Nonō said darkly.

 **At that same time, Kusagakure**

A young girl with a trio of hair colors walked through a forest, with an opened parasol resting on her shoulder. Neo casually walked with a smile on her face, before she looked up at the sky.

The sound of footsteps grabbed her attention, causing her to cast a glance downward. A few meters in front of her a tall, blue skinned man with a large bandaged bundle on his back. Standing next to him was a young man with jet back hair and red eyes. Both of them wore black cloaks with red clouds decorated on them.

Kisame looked at the short girl with the trio of hair colors, before he looked at Itachi. "Isn't that, that one girl Pain-sama told us to look out for?" He asked curiously.

Itachi closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. The Shinobi Killer." He said with a tired sigh. "The mass murderer from Ame who's killed more than a few hundred Shinobi." He stated, causing Kisame to whistle.

"Impressive." Kisame said, before he looked at Neo, to see she was looked at them with her head tilted and her parasol closed. She blinked a few times, as she made herself looked entirely innocent. "So, what're you doing here, Ms. Shinobi Killer?" He asked with a wide bloodthirsty smirk.

Neo shrugged, as she pointed her umbrella in the direction behind them. "…You want to go down this road." Itachi said with a nod, getting a smile from the short girl.

"Can you like, not talk or something?" Kisame asked, as he looked at the girl. Neo just tilted her head to the side, as she blinked, with her eyes changing color. "Hey, what'd Pain-sama say about the 'Shinobi Killer'? Wasn't the order to kill her on sight?" He questioned.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed, before he nodded. "Oh-ho, this is gonna be fun!" Kisame announced, as he pulled Samehada off his back.

Neo tilted her head to the side, as she stepped back and casually opened her parasol, and rested it on her shoulder. Kisame smiled fully, as Neo stepped back and twirled her parasol on her shoulder.

Before Itachi could react, Kisame's head exploded in gore, followed by a quiet thunder crack. Neo smiled, before her smile turned down right psychotic, when some of the blood landed on her face.

A distance away, a few hundred meters away, passing through dozens of trees and bushes, a young girl with long, wavy, black hair laid prone on the ground. Blake was looking through the high-powered scope, attached to a L115A3 Sniper Rifle.

Blake pulled back a few inches, before she pulled the bolt back on the rifle and the cartage for the rifle ejected. She looked through the scope back at the battle and saw Itachi was looking right at her with his Sharingan.

She quickly looked away, as she stood up and picked the Sniper Rifle up. She slung the rifle over her shoulder and vanished in a blur, knowing her position was compromised.

Neo looked at Itachi, before she pointed her umbrella at the Uchiha and a blinding flash came out of the barrel of her parasol, followed by a loud bang. Itachi stumbled back, as the blinding flash affected his vision. She quickly moved forward and unsheathed the blade in her umbrella and stabbed the man in the chest.

Itachi stumbled back, before he dissolved into crows. Neo glanced around, as she sheathed her cylindrical sword. ' _Where are you?'_ She thought, as her eyes turned white.

Neo quickly ducked, avoiding a fatal blow from Itachi, as he appeared behide her and slashed at her throat. When his hand was over her head, Neo reached up and grabbed onto his wrist, before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Itachi's shoulder, and twisted herself.

She used her own weight to pull Itachi down, but he was strong enough to stay up. Itachi turned and threw the short girl off him, causing her to fly off. Neo flipped in the air and landed casually on the ground, before she attacked again.

Itachi frowned as he put the girl in a Genjutsu, but Neo seemed to be entirely unaffected by it. Neo tossed her parasol up and caught it by its end, before she turned and wrapped the handle of if around the back of Itachi's leg, and then pulled back.

When Itachi's leg was pulled out from under him, he flipped back and put his hands on the ground and kicked himself back up. When Itachi kicked himself back up, he leaned back, almost parallel to the ground, as Neo swung her umbrella at him.

Itachi sent his leg up to kick the open Neo in the chin. Neo limberly twisted to the side, out of the way, before she used the momentum to turn and swung her umbrella up towards Itachi, causing him to roll out of the way.

The Akatsuki member moved back and observed Neo, as she stepped back and rested her umbrella over her shoulder. The light sound of footsteps caused Itachi to turn, only to see a young girl with black, purple and white themed cloths charging at him.

Blake dropped down and spun, as she unsheathed Gambol Shroud from its grey sheath, before she slashed both blades at the Uchiha. Itachi pulled out a kunai and blocked the swords, but Blake began to integrate complex and random spins, twirls and agile flips into her slashing.

Itachi stumbled back, as his Sharingan eyes darted around, trying to take in all that information, while reacting accordingly. Blake grunted a few times, as Itachi counter attacked, by either hitting her or cutting her.

After a few moments, Blake stopped her attack and ducked down, before Neo jumped over her and drop kicked the Uchiha in the chest, causing him to stumble back. When Itachi moved back, he made a hand seal and brought it up to his mouth.

Itachi inhaled, before he exhaled a large ball of fire. Neo casually turned and faced the other direction, and rested her parasol over her shoulder, with the ball of fire colliding with umbrella's canopy. Out of the dissipating fire, Blake jumped out and flipped, and went to slam her heel down at Itachi.

The Uchiha brought his arm up and blocked it with his forearm, before he grabbed onto Blake's heel and turned, before he threw her. Blake seemed to automatically turn and land on all-fours like a cat. She held the bladed sheath in a revers grip and the katana blade in the other hand, before Blake charged at Itachi, creating a virtual cyclone of blades as she attacked.

Itachi clashed blades with Blake, before his eyes made contact with Blake's slitted amber eyes. Blake stopped as she was trapped in a Genjutsu, only for Neo to put her hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of the illusion.

The two began to attack in tandem against Itachi, Blake constantly pushing Itachi back and Neo being aware of any Genjutsu, breaking herself of her partner out of it. ' _These two are incredibly skilled…I wonder where their allegiance lies.'_ Itachi thought. He understood why they took out Kisame the way he did. ' _If they were fighting us one on one, I doubt they'd be getting this far. The Shinobi Killer seems to be an expert in illusions, and from what I heard she was almost five years older than I am. And this girl seems to lack physically strength, but has incredibly fast reflexes. But no doubt would've lost against Kisame.'_ Itachi mused.

Itachi turned and stabbed at Blake, before she rolled forward in-between the Uchiha's legs, while she left behind an ice clone. The ice clone formed at the moment Itachi's hand passed through it, freezing it in place.

Blake stood up behind Itachi and attached, only for the Uchiha to send his leg up and block her blades with his foot, hitting her in the wrist. He jumped up and flipped over Blake's ice clone and used it as a shield to protect himself from Neo's attack, causing it to shatter.

Itachi jumped up and formed a hand-seal. " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** ( _Water Release: Water Bullet Technique_ )" He said, as he expelled a large quantity of water from his mouth straight towards the ground.

The water explode outwards when it hit the ground and collided with Blake and Neo, forcing them back and slamming them into several trees. Itachi glanced at the two, before he vanished in the Body Flicker.

"Ew…" Neo sounded, as she wiped the mud that was on her off. "…Uck." She sounded, as she looked at her hair and saw it was covered in mud.

"He got away…We failed." Blake said, as her black bow drooped forward.

"Ugh, even inside my jacket." Neo muttered, as she opened her white jacket with the pink interior.

"Aren't you paying attention, he got away!" Blake said angrily, glaring at Neo.

"Yeah, so?" Neo asked rhetorically, as she pulled out a water cantina and held it up to her head, before she dumped some of the water on her head, getting some of the mud out of her hair. She reached up and racked the mud out of her unique colored hair.

"…We failed. He will come back." Blake said.

Neo rolled her eyes, as she leaned her head to the side and got most of the mud off it. "Na, he won't." She replied uncaringly, causing Blake to stare daggers at her. "He's a pacifist. He's never actually fought us to kill us, but to disable. He lacked that…" Neo trailed off, as she smirked psychotically. "…feeling. Plus, Kisame was the one we had to watch out for. He was the one who could tear through all of our abilities, which is why you had to snipe him off. Even after killing Kisame, Itachi was the major theat. With his eyes he could've potentially dodged and ruined our advantage, forcing us to fight two of them. They were both out of our league." She stated, causing Blake to scowl.

"Tsk, don't get all bitchy over it." Neo said as she stood up and got the water out of her hair. "Our objective was to test our self and to see if we can stand up to people like Orochimaru. Itachi kicked Orochimaru's ass almost instantly, and _we_ made the man that kicked Orochimaru's ass almost instantly retreat." She said, causing Blake to look at her with wide eyes. "Kabuto and Adam defeated the man who replaced Orochimaru and the man who was his equal in partnership. That was our objective, and, I say we accomplished it." She said with a smirk, as she stood up.

"…You really think that?" Blake asked, as she stood up and shook a bit, to get the mud off her.

Neo glared at Blake, as she wiped the mud off her face. "I though cats were supposed to lick themselves clean." She said irritably. Blake blushed, as she looked away, but Neo noticed. "…No…You licked yourself clean?!" Neo asked loudly, with a shocked look on her face.

"S-shut up!" Blake stuttered out, as she looked away. "I was alone when I was a kid; I didn't have any parents…or baths. So, I ah, had to follow my instincts." She admitted with a blush, as her pupils got incredibly small.

Neo stepped forward and stood by Blake's side, before she blinked and looked down. "I know what you mean. When my parents were killed by the Ame Shinobi, and I was forced to live on the streets by myself, I had to rely on instincts to help me out." She said with a frown.

Blake looked down and sighed. "It's hard being alone." She admitted.

"I was better off being alone." Neo said with a shrug, causing Blake to look at her. "…At least, I convinced myself I was better off that way." She said, as she looked down.

"But, we're not alone anymore." Blake stated, as she looked up and squinted at the sky.

Neo cast a glance at the taller, more voluptuous girl and glared a bit, before she rolled he eyes and looked forward. She wiped her umbrella to the side to get the mud off it, before she opened it up and rested it over her shoulder.

"I'm sure that's something we can thank Kabuto for." Neo commented.

"…More than thank." Blake said with a small smile.

"Tch, what? You're going to give him a show of you licking yourself? I'm sure that'll be interesting." Neo said mockingly. She had her own idea on how to get the misanthropic teen's attention. ' _And then I'll show him my…gratitude…for all he's done for me.'_ She thought, as she licked her lips.

"I thought we were having a moment!" Blake snapped angrily.

"We were, now I'm going to tease you." Neo said uncaringly, as she stepped forward, getting a groan from Blake, as she followed.

 **On the Daedalus, with Kabuto and Nonō**

"Get off." Kabuto said in annoyance, as he tried to get Nonō off him.

"Kabuto-kun, is that anyway to talk to your mother?" She asked with a pouty look on her face, as she continued to lay on Kabuto. "You want me on you, don't you? You love it." Nonō said with a smirk.

"No…Not really." He replied with a frown.

 **Lemon**

Nonō smirked, as she rubbed her pelvis against his. "I don't know. I'm feeling something that's convincing me otherwise." She admitted, as she felt something hard inside the teen's pants.

"…You know there's more than one way to get an erection." Kabuto stated.

Nonō gave him a smirk, as she slowly sat up, straddling his waist. "Hmm, Kabuto-kun, you've been in a nasty fight. I think it'll be a good idea to inspect all of your body to make sure you don't have any wounds." She said in a fake serious voice.

She slid herself back and sat on Kabuto's knees, before she undid his pants and pulled them down. Nonō blinked a few times as she looked at Kabuto's erection.

"Really Kabuto-kun, getting all hard on me during a checkup? You really have no self-control." Nonō said, as she shamelessly gripped his member and began to idly stroke it.

"W-what about Blake or Neo?" Kabuto questioned. He wasn't completely oblivious to their feelings. He thought they just had a crush on him, and they'd grow out of it when they found someone they loved.

"Don't worry about them; I'll deal with them later." Nonō stated, as she looked down towards Kabuto's member. "Hmm, now tell me. We're going to do this, either me way, or our way." She said, as she looked at Kabuto with emerald eyes. "Do you really want me to force myself on you? Or, do you want to be the good son I know you are, and let us both show our love for each other." She said with a smirk.

Kabuto grunted as he felt her stroke him, before he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Tick-tock." She sounded, as she shifted, with her face near the stiff member. "Tell me Kabuto-kun, would you rather kiss now before I engorge myself with this?" She asked, with her eyes looked at the erection hungrily.

"…Fine…" Kabuto muttered, as he relented.

Nonō just smiled, as she crawled up him until her face was over his. "There, that wasn't so hard? Was it?" She asked, as she leaned down and captured his lips with hers. Just like before, Nonō rubbed her tongue against his teeth, before he reluctantly opened his mouth. And in an instant she forced it all the way into his mouth and wrapped her tongue around his. Nonō moaned, as she tasted him, even Kabuto groaned as he tasted her.

' _Come on, this is your Mother!'_ He thought to himself. ' _…But not technically.'_ He added, trying to justify his desire.

After a few minutes of battling tongues, Nonō pulled back, showing some saliva connecting their tongues. While she slowly stoked him with one hand, she used her other hand to undo the iron cuffs, freeing Kabuto.

Nonō crawled down to Kabuto's legs, so his member was a few inches from her face. She gave Kabuto a kind smile, as she lifted the hard member back a bit, before she leaned forward and dragged her wet tongue along the underside of it, from the base all the way up to the tip, before she wrapped her lips around the tip.

Kabuto groaned as he felt Nonō rub her tongue against the head of his erection, as she began to slowly lower her head, engulfing more of him in her hot, wet orifice. Nonō smiled when she heard her son's groans of pleasure, though it was hard to tell, mostly due to the erection that was in her mouth.

Nonō continued downward, as engulfed more of his member into her mouth. Eventually she felt the tip of his phallus touch the back of her throat. Nonō looked up at Kabuto, to see he had his eyes closed and was groaning to himself, as he squirmed.

Nonō began to slowly bob her head, with her cheeks hollowing when she sucked. She wrapped her tongue around the hard member in her mouth, as she repeatedly engulfed it, tasting it from the base to the tip.

She reached up with one hand and moved some of the hair out of her face, as she continued to please the person she loved. With her other hand she reached up to the helm of her black loose fitting ground, before she pulled it down, revealing a pair of perky, average sized breasts. She moved the helm of her robe under her breasts, and began to roughly grip her breast and moan into Kabuto's hard member.

Kabuto leaned his head back, as Nonō continued to bob her head on his erection. After a few vigorous bobs, Nonō pulled back and sucked in some of her saliva. She lightly stroked Kabuto's member as it twitched in her hand.

"You like this, don't you Kabuto-kun?" She asked sensually, as she sat up and looked down towards Kabuto.

Kabuto closed his eyes and nodded. "Say it." Nonō said with a smirk, as she let go of his erection and grabbed onto the bottom of her black robes and pulled them up, and wrapped them around her back and tying them back.

Nonō stood up, while on Kabuto's medical bed, standing over him. Kabuto blushed as he looked at Nonō's legs. She wore a pair of white over the thigh-length stockings held by a garter belt. She took off her black high-heeled sandals and tossed them aside.

She reached down to her white panties and rubbed the fabric, before she went down on her knees in front of the teen. Kabuto sat up and worked on getting his pants off. While Nonō was rubbing herself Kabuto moved closer towards her and grabbed onto her exposed breasts.

"Oh, you like mommy's boobies, don't you, wittle Kabuto-kun?" Nonō moaned out, in a fake baby voice.

Kabuto glanced away from her breasts and narrowed his eyes at her, but Nonō just smiled at his reaction, before she moaned again. With one hand Kabuto squeezed and rubbed Nonō's breast, while his other hand lowered and felt her legs, through her white, thigh-length stockings. He felt her thighs, before the moved and gripped her rear.

"Oh, you naughty boy; touching mommy there!" Nonō moaned out, as she felt Kabuto roughly gripping her butt, while he messaged her sensitive breasts.

Kabuto had to suppress the annoyed sigh. He really didn't want to see Nonō like that right now. He moved his hand back around her thigh and moved to her white panties. He grabbed her hand and moved it back, before he rubbed the fabric.

Nonō moaned, before Kabuto pushed himself against her and sealed his lips around hers. The two battle tongues, while Kabuto wrapped his fingers around Nonō's panties and pulled them to the side. After a few seconds the two pulled back.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this." Nonō admitted, as she scooted back from Kabuto.

Nonō leaned back and spread her legs, while she used one hand to pull her white panties to the side, and rubbed her fingers around her glistening neither lips.

Kabuto glanced down at her hand, before he reached forward and grabbed onto it, and then brought her hand up to his mouth. He licked her fingers clean, before he moved closer to her. Kabuto gripped his member and rubbed the tip of his member against Nonō's wet lips.

"Come on, I've waited a few years! You are not having second thoughts now!" Nonō said desperately.

Kabuto thrust forward, fully impaling Nonō with his erection. Nonō's eyes went wide, as she released a loud scream in pleasure. The teen fully sheathed himself into the older woman with his testacies slapping against her skin.

Nonō leaned her head back, as her hair swayed back and forth, as Kabuto continuously pumped into her. As he thrust into her, Kabuto leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of Nonō's nipples. Nonō fumbled to reach for support so she wouldn't fall off the edge of the bed, but was only able to grab the back of Kabuto's head and pressed it against her chest.

The bed creaked, as Kabuto wrapped a hand around Nonō's back and roughly took her. After a few thrusts he used his free hand and grabbed onto one of Nonō's legs and lifted it up and put it over his shoulder.

Nonō's hair was disheveled, as she laid on her side, while Kabuto continued to take her. Her mouth was open a bit, as she panted and moaned, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Nonō tried to support herself, but her arm kept slipping from being too weak. She hadn't had sex in…She couldn't remember it. And right now she was completely numb with pleasure.

Kabuto pulled out of Nonō for a few moments, as he got her leg off his shoulder and turned her over. Nonō laid on her stomach, before she felt a pair of hands grab onto her hips and lift her up, before her eyes went wide when she felt Kabuto's hard member force its way back into her wet lips.

He began to vigorously thrust into her. Nonō's back arched, as she screamed in ecstasy, while she grabbed onto the side bars of the medical bed. Kabuto grabbed a fist full of Nonō's hair and pulled back, causing the woman to hiss and push her hips against his.

"You like that, don't you?" Kabuto questioned, as he took her from behind.

"Y-Yes! Harder! Come on! Make me hurt!" Nonō panted out in desperation, as her head was reared back when Kabuto pulled back on her hair.

"You're a little masochist, aren't you?" He asked in some surprise.

"Yes! Yes! I'm your little masochistic succubus!" Nonō declared, as her tongue hung out of her mouth.

Kabuto roughly thrust into her, as he pulled her hair back a bit and leaned forward. He roughly sealed his lips around Nonō's open mouth, and the lewdly rubbed their tongues together. As he continued to pump into her, he reached down with his free hand and roughly grabbed onto one of Nonō's swaying breasts.

Nonō pulled back from the kiss, as her back arched and she release an assortment of lewd sounds, while she pushed her hips back and tried to get Kabuto's hard member as deep as she could inside her. Kabuto continued to pump himself into her, even as she had her orgasm.

Nonō fell limp, causing her head to fall against Kabuto's pillow, before she began to slide back and forth against it. After a few more pumps Kabuto felt his own climax coming, causing him to pull out.

"Wha-huh?" Nonō sounded, as she weakly glanced back and saw Kabuto was standing up, and she knew what was needed.

She weakly got onto her knees and knelt down in front of Kabuto, having his hard member pointed right towards her, throbbing for her. Nonō reached out and grabbed it with one hand and began to stroke it, before she opened her mouth and put her lips right in front of the phallus.

Nonō engulfed half of the member in her mouth, before she vigorously bobbed her head and stroked him at the same time. After a few moments, Kabuto leaned his head back and groaned, while Nonō's eyes closed when she felt several spurts of warm liquid enter her mouth. Even with the semen filling her mouth, she bobbed her head and stroked him a few more times, before he got soft.

She released his member from her mouth and swallowed the seed, with a happy, tired and relived smile on her face. Kabuto stumbled back and fell on his rear, before he leaned back and rested his back against a wall.

 **End Lemon**

"I…I can't believe I just did that…" Kabuto said to himself, with a lot of shock aimed at him.

"Oh, I can." Nonō said with a smile, as she leaned back and cuddled up with the young man.

 **A few days later, in the Land of Fire**

In town with moderately large buildings, two people walked along one of the sidewalks. One was a young man with moppy ash-grey hair and dark shaded glasses. He wore black pants and shoes, with an unbuttoned dark green suit jacket, with a black shirt underneath it. He had his hands in his pockets, as he casually walked forward.

Walking next to him was a young woman with shoulder-length light brown hair and light green eyes. Her hair was covered by a white nun's hood and she wore a pair of black circular rimmed glasses. She wore a black, loose-fitting gown with a white apron over it with black high-heeled sandals.

Kabuto looked forward, before he opened his mouth and then closed it again. "…You know, we can never be what we once were, right?" He asked, as he glanced at Nonō.

"I'm well aware of that." Nonō said with a kind smile. "…Are you ashamed?" She asked, before she glanced to his side. "Don't answer that." She added. She knew a part of him still saw her as his mother, and he would always feel ashamed. For almost a decade he saw her as his mother, it can't just vanish over just one time of passion.

"What we did. Isn't that like against your religion?" Kabuto asked unsure.

Nonō tilted her head and looked at him. 'What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"You dress like a Nun, you act like a Nun, you help others selflessly like a Nun." Kabuto said, getting a smile and a nod from Nonō. "So…are you…catholic?" He asked unsure. He never actually asked that. He wanted to keep his business and everyone's religion from mixing. With his memories as a child and his memories of the megalomaniac that tried to kill him, he had a decent grasp on multiple religions.

"Catholic? What's that?" Nonō asked curiously, as she tilted her head.

"Oh, you don't know. Um, it's a very…complex…religion." Kabuto said with a frown. It was anything but. "They believe in a single deity, that a woman named Mary, who was a virgin, was visited by said deity. And gave birth to…himself." He said, as he rubbed the back of his head. Wizards weren't generally well-versed in the 'happenings' of Catholics, mostly scared they were going to get burned alive by them. "Anyway all I know is that you can't have sex before you're married and there're Nuns who help run things there. They are incredibly devout to the whole 'No sex' thing." Kabuto informed.

"Oh, well, while I don't really know about that…I think I understand your confusion." Nonō admitted, before she smiled. "I do believe in a higher power though." She said, causing Kabuto to frown a bit.

"…I see." Kabuto muttered.

"What?" Nonō asked with a tilt of her head.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Seriously, what is it?" She questioned.

"I just don't really believe in a higher power." He admitted. "I believe in a meaningless, mechanical, and uncaring universe." Kabuto said with a shrug. "What we see as Gods are merely extraterrestrials that understand and obey a set of natural laws, which to the limited human understanding seem magical." He informed.

Nonō looked down, with a sad look on her face. "That's…a really depressing why of looking at life. Why would you want to believe that?" She asked.

"Because, if there were Gods, they would've never let what happened to you. Happen." Kabuto stated seriously, as he looked forward. "If there were Gods, then they're sadistic, if they let all this stuff happens. Or they simply don't care. I would rather believe that things are simply the way they are because the universe itself is just a random series of events and chemical reactions, then because it's run by a bunch of apathetic-sadistic deities." He said with a frown.

"…I see…" Nonō said sadly.

"I'm not trying to dissuade you from your beliefs, Mot-Nonō. That's just how I see things." Kabuto admitted with a sigh, as he looked forward. He was still out of it from the thoughts he had when he fought Sasori. ' _Do I want to be remembered as a killer?'_ He thought to himself. He was more, he knew he was more.

Kabuto walked, before he looked forward. "Come on." He said, as he turned left and walked down an alley in-between a few buildings.

"…What's wrong?" Nonō asked curiously.

"It seems the baits been taken." Kabuto commented, as he adjusted his glasses, causing Nonō to nod and frown.

"Fucking idiots, leading us all around! What the hell!?" A male voice yelled irritated.

"Shut up!" A dark, gravelly voice snapped.

Kabuto casually turned around with his hands in his pockets, while Nonō and seemed a little less confident than her partner was. Behind them was a tall muscular man, he wore a white hood and a black mask, with his eyes being the only visible part of his face. He also wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Next to him was another man had medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wore his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it. He held a triple bladed, red scythe over his shoulder.

"So, the Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough." Kabuto said, looking at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"You're a hard man to find." Kakuzu stated angrily, looking at the grey haired teen.

"Oh?" Kabuto sounded, with a tilt of his head.

"You've got quite the bounty on your head, Mr. Asgard." Kakuzu said, looking at Kabuto.

' _Oh yeah.'_ Kabuto thought dryly. He really didn't want to give his name out, so he said he was Asgard, but in the species since not the name. ' _Well, I have been called worse.'_ He mused.

"And you, Wondering Nun." Kakuzu said, looking towards Nonō, while Hidan glared at her. His religion was basically pain, destruction and death. She was basically an affront to that. She willingly helped, healed and saved lives.

"What the hell did she do, she's like the nicest person here." Kabuto said with a frown, as he took a hand out of his pocket.

"Don't be so naïve, lots of organizations and groups profit off the chaos of the world. That chaos breeds fear, and the fear breeds opportunity. It also doesn't help the fact that she's a missing Nin from Konoha and Iwa." Kakuzu stated. "She almost has as high a bounty as you." He added.

"Well, boy is my face red." Kabuto said uncaringly, as he lifted his hand up. "If you think for a moment, I'd let you lay a hand on my mother, well…it'd strip you down to a haze of cells before that happens." He said, as he slammed his fist to the side of the building.

Several loud pinging sounds echoed, as a wave of movement seemed to move through the wall Kabuto hit. The movement stopped at Hidan and Kakuzu, before the wall exploded outward and it went to hit the two.

Hidan lunged forward, while Kakuzu moved back. Kakuzu looked forward and noticed Kabuto was gone, before he looked up and saw the teen was in the air.

Kabuto landed with one foot on the ground, next to Kakuzu, creating a shockwave, sending the Akatsuki member back. Kakuzu grunted, as he put his hands up to protect himself, before he moved away from such a confined area.

Nonō charged at Hidan, while she welded a curved kunai blade. Hidan swung his triple-bladed scythe at the woman, only for it to clash with her curved kunai.

"I fucking hate people like you!" Hidan said angrily, as he pushed against the blade, before he and Nonō pushed each other back from their own strength.

"Well, I don't necessarily have the fondest of feelings for you either." Nonō said dryly, as she adjusted her glasses with her free hand, in a very similar fashion to Kabuto. She let her hand drop as another curved kunai fell out of her sleeve.

The benevolent Nun and the malevolent Priest stared down, before Nonō slowly reached up with one hand and pulled her white hood down, freeing her light-brown hair. And then they charged at each other.

Sparks flew across the air and illuminated the large, dark alley way, as Nonō and Hidan clashed blades. Despite his personality and disposition, he seemed to actually know how to fight.

Nonō stepped back and blocked the red, tripled bladed scythe. She quickly ducked down and used her other curved kunai to stab Hidan in the side of his outer thigh. She moved up and stabbed him in the kidney and dragged the blade out, before she quickly stabbed in in-between his ribs.

Quickly Nonō jumped back and stood sideways on the wall, and moved back. Hidan yelled and laughed at the same time, as he ran up the wall, charging towards the Nun. The Jashin priest slashed at Nonō, before he stabbed the blade into the wall and swung on it, and sent a kick towards her.

She crossed her arms and blocked the kick, before she grabbed onto his foot. Nonō stabbed her kunai and slit his Achilles tendon. Hidan yelled, as he pulled his scythe out of the wall and twisted himself, slashing it at the Nun.

Nonō did a back handspring up the wall of the building, narrowly avoiding the red bladed scythe. She quickly charged forward, as Hidan extended his arm, she grabbed onto his wrist. Nonō slashed her curved kunai at the priest's armpit, with it glowing green when she channeled her Chakra Scalpel through the blade.

Blood spurted from Hidan's armpit, as his arm hung limp. "Aw, fuck." Hidan muttered, as he dropped his scythe, causing it to fall all the way to the ground, while they stood on the upper building's wall. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

"I just severed your axillary nerve." Nonō stated. "You won't be able to use that arm anymore. Sorry." She said with a smile.

"I'm going to enjoy sacrificing you to Jashin-sama, you filthy heretic!" Hidan yelled angrily.

"Sounds sexy." Nonō said dryly, as she dropped off the wall and fell between Hidan's legs. Just as she passed through his legs, she stuck out both of her curved kunai and used her own weight to completely cut through and sever Hidan's inner thigh, cutting through dozens of nerves and the great saphenous veins.

Nonō quickly caught herself on the wall again, while Hidan fell. She caught Hidan by his leg and threw him at the adjacent building.

When Hidan collided with the wall, Nonō threw both of her curved Kunais at him. The blades went through the gaps in Hidan's rib cage and tore through his lungs, before they protruded from his back and were impaled into the wall behind him.

As Hidan was pinned to the wall for a moment, Nonō pulled out ten more unique kunai. She threw with precise aim, the kunai at Hidan's shoulders, hips, knees, elbows, one at his genitals and one under his sternum. The blades tore through those areas and helped pin Hidan to the wall.

Nonō jumped right at Hidan and put her feet together, and twisted in the air, before she drop-kicked the bloodthirsty priest right in the face. Hidan's head was impeded into the stone wall. Nonō fell down to the ground and landed in a crouch, before she picked up Hidan's scythe.

"Oh you fucking, heathen bitch! When I get down…Gah!" Hidan sounded, as Nonō impaled him through the throat, the chest and the stomach with his own scythe.

Nonō wiped the blood of her face, before she turned around and walked away.

"Hey! You better not leave me hanging up here!" Hidan yelled, causing the nun to stop.

Nonō turned around and looked at Hidan with a scowl, as she adjusted her glasses. "…Why won't you die?" She asked herself.

"Are you stupid?! I can't be killed!" Hidan yelled hysterically.

"Well then…" She began, as she held up a hand, forming a chakra scalpel. "…You'll wish you could." Nonō added, as her glasses gleaned maliciously.

Kabuto casually walked with his hands in his pockets, as he watched Kakuzu speed off at high speeds. He turned and leaned his back up against one of the buildings, before his entire form vanished in a haze.

Kakuzu ran and jumped over a large wall landing in an empty district. He stopped when he saw Kabuto casually leaning against a wall.

"Going somewhere?" He asked dryly.

Kakuzu vanished and appeared in front of Kabuto and was in the motion of slamming his fist right into the teen's face. Kabuto smirked as he slammed his foot into the ground, causing the ground to quake and sending dozens of rocks at the Akatsuki member.

The resulting shockwave from the attack sent Kakuzu back. He growled and formed a hand seal. " **Katon: Zukokku** ( _Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work_ )" He said, as he exhaled a small fireball and it collided with the ground under Kabuto.

The fireball exploded in a giant fire-storm, creating widespread destruction. Kakuzu frowned behind his mask, as he contemplating on whether to search for Kabuto's corpse or let him burn.

Kabuto casually walked out of the fire with his hands in his pockets, before the fire-storm dissipated, with smoke being pushed away from him. "That's not gonna work." He commented, before he kicked the ground.

The earth quaked and threw Kakuzu back, before Kabuto held his hand up and leveled his palm at the Akatsuki member. Kakuzu twitched as he was held in the air telekinetically by Kabuto, before the teen casually swiped his hand to the side. The Akatsuki member was thrown and violently tore through several old, abandoned buildings, before said buildings collapsed on him.

Kabuto looked at the debris, before he vanished in a haze and appeared on top of a building. He pulled his hands out of his pocket before he knelt down and slammed them into the roof of the old building.

The building shook violently, before it was torn up out of the ground and flew right towards the debris. Just as Kakuzu tore his way out of the debris, he looked up and saw another building being thrown at him.

"Well, that looks painful." Kabuto commented, as he casually stood over the debris poll and leaned forward a bit.

A large spear of pure blue lightning shot out of the debris and shot tight towards Kabuto's face. Kabuto didn't even blink at the lightning reached his face, before it instantly shot back right into the debris.

Kakuzu shot up out of the debris behind Kabuto and attacked him. Kabuto turned and held up a hand, grabbing Kakuzu's fist, creating a cracking sound.

The Akatsuki member grunted, as he stumbled back. "…What?" He asked himself, as he held his broken arm and fixed it.

"Have you ever heard the expression, 'every action has an equal and opposite reaction'?" Kabuto asked curiously, as he looked at the ma. "When you hit me with say…" He trailed off, as he glanced up. "…one hundred and fifty-six pounds of pressure right there. You naturally get hurt as well with that pressure, which is why in fights people get bloody knuckles. Let's just say, I reversed the kinetic vectors of your attack right back at you." He stated, as he looked at the man.

Kakuzu frowned, as he narrowed his eyes and closed his fists, before he charged at the teen. He jumped up and tried to deliver a kick, only for Kabuto to get under him and grab him by his leg force him to the ground, before he kicked the man in the face, sending Kakuzu back.

"Oh yeah, I can manipulate my own attacks too, so I don't get hurt by them." Kabuto added casually, as he looked at the Akatsuki member. ' _All I gotta do is changed the kinetic vectors that would hurt me, and have them enhance my attack twice fold.'_ He thought.

Kakuzu used his incredibly enhanced speed to attack again, as he swung his arm in an arc to his the teen. Kabuto caught his wrist with one hand and punched the man in the face with the other. Kakuzu growled as he swung his other arm at the teen, only for Kabuto to wrap his arm around it and bent it over his shoulder, while putting his hand around the Akatsuki member's shoulder.

Kabuto used that leverage to bend Kakuzu over, before he began to deliver fast, decisive punches against the side of the man's face. He quickly kicked Kakuzu's leg out from under him, and with the man's arm over his shoulder. Kabuto used his own weight to completely snap Kakuzu's arm.

Kakuzu growled, as he stood up and black threads formed around his arms. He sent a kick towards Kabuto, only for the teen to grab onto it and step back, forcing Kakuzu forward. Kabuto slammed his foot down on Kakuzu's thigh and snapped it, forcing it to go all the way up.

Kabuto flipped Kakuzu back, before he grabbed the Akatsuki member by his good leg and began to swing him around, and then threw the man into a broken down store. With his hands back in his pockets, Kabuto slammed his foot into the ground, generating an earthquake and had the store collapse in on itself.

The debris exploded outward, as Kakuzu tore out of it. He reared his hand back and thrust it at the teen, launching his hand towards Kabuto, with black threads attached to it.

Kabuto grabbed onto the hand and twisted it. All the threads whipped out and distorted, and rode up the threads and tore apart Kakuzu's arm. He ripped back and pulled a weird mask thing off Kakuzu, before Kabuto compressed it telekinetically.

Kakuzu knelt down and held onto the stump of his removed arm. After a few seconds black tendrils exploded out from him and formed three creatures with three different masks.

Kabuto looked at the Fire, Lightning and Wind mask. "Huh, strange creatures." He commented dryly, as the Fire and Wind Masks formed together.

The Fire Mask exhaled a similar fire technique that Kakuzu did, with the Wind Mask doing a Pressure Damage wind attack. The two combined and engulfed Kabuto in a giant fire-tornado firestorm.

Kakuzu panted, as he held his stump, before a small humanoid haze formed behind him, with Kabuto appearing.

"Well, I'm not too sure I'd survive that." Kabuto commented dryly, causing Kakuzu to freeze, before he turned around and thrust his hand at the ash-grey haired teen.

Kabuto stood there, as a haze-like aura formed around him, with the threaded-hand passed harmlessly through him.

"That was abrupt." Kabuto said with an eye roll, as the threaded-hand returned to Kakuzu.

"How did you escape, how did you do that?!" Kakuzu questioned with narrowed eyes.

The haze-like aura dissipated around Kabuto, as he stood there and shrugged. "If I were honest, I'd say that it's incredibly difficult and it takes about a fourth of the processing power of my brain to accomplish." He admitted. "I can Spatially Teleport." He said uncaringly.

"…What?" Kakuzu muttered.

"Oh you know; I can teleport into and out of subspace." Kabuto said with a shrug, only confusing Kakuzu further. "It's basically a specific set of eleven 'nondimensions' existing in a very small bundle 'above' the one temporal and three spatial dimensions perceptible to human beings." He stated. "This allows me to travel faster than the speed of light, letting me move from one location to another instantaneously, while ignoring all physical obstacles in between." He informed.

"If you're wondering how I avoided your attack, with it going through me. It's called 'Spatial Occupation'. I basically sent my physical form through the space-time continuum, out of the third dimension and into subspace, which leads me to occupy the physical space without a physical form." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"I'm sure with a lot more studying of Asgard physics and a better control of my abilities; I could theoretically travel through alternate timelines, dimensions or even realities by utilizing the subspace as an intermediate tunnel of sorts." Kabuto said, as he glanced up.

Kakuzu looked incredibly confused, as he looked at the ash-grey haired teen. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"Because, odds are you have no idea what half of what I said was real or false. And you're limited facilities probably can't comprehend what most of what I said meant." Kabuto commented uncaringly, before he kicked the ground, creating a shockwave, sending Kakuzu flying back.

One of the black-thread creatures moved in front of Kakuzu and spat out a spear of pale blue lightning. Kabuto stood there with his hands in his pockets, with the lightning spear reached him, it split apart and spread out and collided with the areas around the teen. The Wind and Fire masked creature joined with the lightning one, and fired their conjoined attack.

Kabuto quickly vanished in a haze, before he appeared in front and slightly above the Lightning Masked creature. In his hand he held a very unique looking pistol, with several wires coiled around the center, cylindrical part. The pistol had five tributary energy arcs connected to a central cathode, and the cathode functioned as a point of focus, or the barrel, with green sparks of energy crackling off it.

He leveled the unique weapon at the Lighting Mask and fired, launching a superheated bolt of green plasma. The plasma melted the mask and the heart behind it, killing the creature.

Kabuto turned in the air and landed on the ground, with shockwave coming from his feet, causing the Fire and Wind Masked creature to stumble back, before it went to attack. The Wind Mask opened its mask and formed a wind attack, only for Kabuto to level his Plasma Pistol at its open mouth and fired.

The superheated plasma exploded inside the mask's mouth and ignited the wind, creating a violently green explosion of fire, wind and black threads.

"You like it?" Kabuto asked, as he looked at his plasma pistol and then to Kakuzu. "I call it the MPLX Novasurge. I personally don't believe it'd be effective against shinobi, you saw how slow the bolts were." He commented, as the Plasma Pistol vanished into his Pip-boy. "So, do you want to keep fighting for this 'bounty' or something?" He questioned.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the teen. "Your bounty is incredibly high, along with The Wandering Nun's. This fight is worth the price." He stated.

"Really?" Kabuto asked dryly.

"Money is everything, the world revolves around money." Kakuzu informed.

"The world revolves around money, what a completely simplistic view." Kabuto said with a frown. "What would happen when you discover that you and your 'money' have absolutely no power to effect any change in the vast, indifferent, and ultimately incomprehensible universe that surrounds you?" He asked curiously. "The incomprehensible, cosmic forces have as little regard for humanity as humans have for insects?" He questioned.

"…What the hell are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked with narrowed eyes, glaring at the grey haired teen.

Kabuto sighed, as he put a hand back in his pocket, before he vanished in a haze and Kakuzu felt a hand on his back. In an instant, Kakuzu's final heart exploded out of his chest and was telekinetically crushed.

Kakuzu fell to his knees, before he collapsed. Kabuto stood over him, before he glanced at the ring on Kakuzu's finger, before he knelt down and took it.

"Hmm, this is similar to the one Adam picked up and the one that was one Sasori's corpse." Kabuto commented, before he shrugged and pocketed it.

Kabuto turned around and put both of his hands in his pockets, before he walked off and vanished in a haze.

"Gah! What the hell, you heretic!" Hidan yelled, as his chest was fully open, revealing his internal organs.

Nonō looked baffled, as she had Hidan's heart, lungs, stomach, liver, kidneys, pancreas, and part of his esophagus on the ground. "How is this physically possible?" She asked herself.

"It's probably a 'higher beings' doing." Kabuto said dryly, causing Nonō to jump a bit in surprise.

"Oh, dear…" Nonō said, as she put a hand on her chest. "…Don't sneak up on me like that, Kabuto-kun." She said.

Kabuto fixed his glasses, before he sighed. "Sorry." He apologized.

"What the fuck, you mommas-boy! If none of you don't…" Hidan began, only for Kabuto to look up at him and raise an eyebrow at the man's state.

He sighed as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and pointed two of his fingers at the silver haired man. "I really, really don't want to use my 'magic'…" He said, before he scowled. "…Oh how I hate that word. But, it seems I need to use a One-Shot-Kill, see you later. Mr. Immortal." He said.

"What the fucking hell are you…" Hidan started.

" ** _Avada Kedavra!_** " Kabuto hissed out, as a jet of green light formed a few centimeters in front of his hand and shot out, before it collided with Hidan. Hidan's head fell limp with his eyes glazed over.

Kabuto took a few steps forward and slapped Hidan on the face, only for nothing to happen. He reached down and took off the Akatsuki ring.

"Whoa." Nonō sounded, as she watched what happened.

"It's nothing, come on. We have two more teams to deal with." Kabuto said with a smirk, as he held his hand out, with Nonō grabbing onto it, before the two vanished in a haze.

 **On the Daedalus**

Adam smirked, as he sat back on a chair, with Neo sitting next to him, Blake leaning against a wall and Kimimaro had his arms crossed, and Aiden was sitting at the controls of the vessel.

"…Yeah, I beat and killed _both_ Deidara and Sasori. And you only killed one Akatsuki member, you guys suck." Adam said with a smirk.

"You defeated an arsonist and a guy who plays with puppets…" Neo said mockingly, as she rested her open umbrella over her shoulder. "…Whoop-dee-fucking-doo." She said sarcastically.

"We had to deal with a monster shark man and some super-genius that killed his entire clan of almost equally prodigies." Blake commented dryly, as she turned a page in her book.

"So go fuck yourself." Neo added with a scowl.

"I think someone's a bit defensive." Adam said with a smirk. "Did you two confess your love for each other?" He questioned.

"You would like that." Blake said with narrowed eyes.

"…Yes, yes I would." Adam replied. "So, did you? Everyone can feel that tension between you two." He stated.

"There is not tension, you're just projecting." Blake replied.

"I think he's referring to the fact both of you hold a high amount of affection towards Kabuto, and that causes you two to conflict with each other." Aiden said uncaringly, as he tapped at the monitor in front of him, forming a humanoid skeleton-like object.

"Wait. Both of you have the hots for the boss." Adam said with a groan, as he leaned back. "Tsk, I gotta admit, I kinda saw that coming." He admitted.

Blake and Neo stared daggers at Aiden, only to see he was ignoring them. Mostly because he wasn't aware of the social faux pas he just committed.

"So, which one of ya is gonna get him?" Adam asked curiously, as he looked at the two.

"I am." Blake and Neo said at the same time, before they glared at each other.

"So…Both of you. That's daring." He said sarcastically, as he turned in the chair and looked out the view port of the vessel, looking down towards the planet.

"Both of who?" A familiar voice asked, causing them to turn and see Kabuto there with Nonō standing next to him. She was leaning on him, with her hair disheveled, her glasses messed up and a hand on her stomach.

"Ugh…Mm…Oh, I don't feel that good." Nonō muttered, as she held her stomach. "How can you stand doing that stuff?" She asked.

Kabuto shrugged. "I'm used to it. You should feel Apparition, that's even worse." He added.

"Kabuto." Blake and Neo said, looking at the grey haired teen, before they glared at each other for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah." He said dryly, as he looked at the group. "Now, Both of who?" He asked.

Blake and Neo shared a glance, before the short girl stepped forward and rested her umbrella over her shoulder. "Both of us just wanted to know when we'll have our next mission and when we'd work with you." She said with a casual shrug.

"…Huh, we'll, we can't let the Akatsuki rekindle their numbers and retaliate. We've attacked its body. Before it can retaliate we have to cut off the head." Kabuto informed seriously.

"Well, the leader of the group is in Ame." Neo said, as she rubbed her thumb against her fingers. "I guess you'll need a guide who can navigate their way through the village's underground." She commented.

"And you need a person who specializes in stealth." Blake said with a narrow eyes glance at Neo.

"And you need someone who's been able to successfully infiltrate every village in the elemental country." Nonō said, as she fixed her glasses and her hair.

Kabuto looked at them dryly. "Okay, now you're all standing now. Like a bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle." He said uncaringly. "I'm going to get something, while Nonō gets herself under control." He added, before he left the room.

"So, did you kill your targets?" Adam asked curiously, looking at the woman who was almost double his age.

"Yes. Both of the Immortal people were killed." Nonō stated seriously.

Adam whistled. "Cool." He commented.

Kabuto picked up a small pistol with a tiny monitor with a powerful laser pointer on it. " _Um, Sir. The H-165 FOM hasn't been used it live combat before. Are you sure you want to use it on such a dangerous mission?"_ A synthetic female voice asked.

"Yes. There is a pretty powerful person in Ame and I don't think anyone could stand against him directly." He admitted with a sigh, as the weapon vanished. "So I'll destroy him before he can even comprehend it." He informed.

"… _Alright Sir, be careful."_ F.I.L.S.S said, with Kabuto nodding and turning around.

Kabuto walked back into the recreational room, and saw Neo, Blake and Nonō waiting for him. "Come on, let's go hunt us a God." He said, as he fixed his glasses, getting a determined look from Blake, a worried look from Nonō and a wide psychotic smile from Neo.

* * *

 **I know people want the story to go into the ME verse, it will get there. I just don't want them to suddenly jump into it and miss over...everything. After Kabuto kills Orochimaru and Danzo, the group will head out to the stars.**


End file.
